Entre tachetés: Reprise
by Keya Shiro
Summary: Kaly s'était habituée à sa solitude. Elle pensait en avoir fait une liberté...Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Il débarque et balaye toutes ces certitudes. A-t-elle fait le bon choix ? Trafalgar Law s'était toujours dit que jamais il n'engagerait de femme dans son équipage. Question d'ordre et de simplicité. Et pourtant...Regrettera-t-il sa proposition ? Reprise de la fic!
1. Chapitre 1

_**Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.**_

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

 **Chapitre 1 : « La sorcière »**

\- Capitaine, nous accosterons dans 20 min ! Intervint Sachi en se retournant.

La manœuvre de remonté s'était déroulée sans accros malgré le vent et la neige qui se déchaînaient à la surface. Le sous-marin jaune se déplaçait entre les blocs de glace, se dirigeant vers Micqueot, une île hivernale de la première partie de Grand Line.  
Le capitaine Trafalgar Law se tenait au poste de commande tout en souriant. Ce sourire...sarcastique, narquois était sa signature. Qu'elle provoque énervement ou effroi, elle le devançait toujours, comme sa réputation. Cruel. Sadique. Enfin, voilà l'idée que se faisait l'opinion publique de lui. Trafalgar souriait, donc. Son instinct lui soufflait que cette journée allait être riche en surprises...Les Heart Pirates débarquèrent sur l'île et se dirigèrent vers la ville la plus proche : le capitaine avançait son précieux nodachi sur l'épaule, son second, un ours polaire en combinaison orange, derrière lui. Le reste de l'équipage, soit une dizaine de personnes, les suivait, avançant difficilement contre le vent. Ce dernier s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements, ouvrant leur veste, faisant voler leur bonnet, comme s'il jouait. La neige s'occupait ensuite de les tremper... C'est pourquoi tous se jetèrent à l'intérieur de la première auberge, commandant à boire et à manger sous les regards incrédules, voire méfiants, des clients. Le loge pose serait rechargé d'ici demain midi, ce qui leur laissait tout l'après-midi pour les diverses courses.  
De plus les villageois présents ne semblaient pas vraiment les reconnaître, le climat limitant sûrement l'information, ils seraient tranquilles...L'ambiance enjouée de l'auberge disparut soudainement en même temps que l'entrée fracassante d'un homme.

Gelé, il gesticulait, les yeux révulsés, se roulait par terre en criant :

\- Aaaah ! Nooon pitié ! Arrêtez ! Ne me faites plus de mal ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !

Quelques personnes se levèrent en soupirant. La mine sombre, ils l'assommèrent et l'emmenèrent hors de la salle. L'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages des Heart, le gérant s'approcha et leur expliqua la situation :

\- Il y a d'ça environ trois ans une très belle femme est arrivée, mais sa beauté nous a pas bernés longtemps, hein ! Derrière son visage d'sirène se cachait un monstre, une sorcière cruelle ! Elle a tué plusieurs habitants avant d'disparaître dans la montagne. Des dizaines d'hommes braves sont partis à sa r'cherche pour se venger ! Quelques-uns sont revenus, dans le même état que cet homme, complètement fous. Plus personne n'a osé s'approcher d'la montagne après ça, la sorcière n'en est jamais redescendue, alors nous, on l'a peu à peu oubliée, pensant qu'elle était morte. Mais il y a un mois, un chasseur s'est aventuré un peu plus loin dans la forêt...L'homme laissa un suspense s'installer, ses yeux brillaient de colère contenue. On a r'trouvé les restes de son corps éparpillés dans le village. C'tait pas beau à voir, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Alors la chasse a repris, mais sans succès pour l'instant comme vous pouvez l'voir...termina le gérant dans un soupir de lassitude. Les Heart se regardaient les yeux ronds. Tous priaient pour ne pas croiser cette mortelle créature. Law, qui avait écouté le récit avec un certain intérêt, se leva, un pressentiment lui disait d'aller dans cette montagne voir cette « sorcière »... Il donna quelques instructions à son équipage concernant le ravitaillement.

\- Bepo sera le responsable pendant mon absence, précisa-t-il. Sachi, Penguin ! Venez avec moi !

Les deux compères le suivirent sans rechigner, trop peureux pour s'opposer au capitaine !

-Capitaine, dites, vous ne comptez quand même pas chercher ce monstre, hein ? Déglutit Penguin, plus pour se rassurer.

Law lui sourit, énigmatique, et se mit à avancer dans les profondeurs de la forêt.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.**_

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

 **Chapitre 2 : « La rencontre »**

La jeune fille filait entre les arbres et les rochers, son snowboard et elle, ne faisaient plus qu'un. Une seule entité surfant sur la neige à toute allure avec grâce. Kaly se sentait plus vivante que jamais, les rafales de vent et de flocons fouettaient son visage, elles semblaient se battre contre elle avec acharnement, pour finalement l'envelopper et l'unir à la Nature capricieuse. À ce moment-là Kaly se sentait entièrement à sa place, tout en s'époumonant :

-Let it gooO ! Let it goooooo !

Elle poursuivit son chemin vers son chez-elle sans se douter qu'on l'y attendrait...  
Le petit groupe arriva enfin devant la grotte de la « sorcière », épuisé après plus de deux heures marche dans la forêt, puis la montagne, s'enfonçant à chaque pas dans la couche de poudreuse. Les habitants leurs avaient indiqué où LA trouver, les yeux remplis de crainte. Law pénétra dans la cavité d'un pas assuré, la propriétaire était absente. Déterminé à l'attendre il détailla les lieux : il régnait dans l'unique pièce un chaos sans nom. Le sol, la table étaient recouverts d'habits, de livres et d'un nombre incalculable d'autres choses. Dans un coin près de l'entrée, un cercle de pierre délimitait l'emplacement de la cuisine avec un reste de braises froides et dans le fond de la grotte un tas de paille, d'herbes sèches faisait office de lit.

-Une femme ne peut pas vivre dans un tel bordel, s'indigna Sachi, je suis sûr que c'est un homme !

-Ou alors un de ces hommes maquillés qui dansent ! Renchérit Penguin en frissonnant. L'image était des plus repoussantes !

Pendant ce temps le capitaine observait attentivement les meubles et les objets l'entourant, espérant en apprendre plus sur cette mystérieuse personne. Le peu de meuble, une armoire et une table, semblaient avoir été faits main, à la va-vite. Une débrouillarde. Des dessins, croquis et du matériel de peinture s'éparpillaient sur la table. Une artiste. Les livres, étalés ci et là, traitaient de sujets divers : sciences occultes, plantes médicinales, psychologie côtoyaient romans et bandes dessinés. Une curieuse.

Son intérêt croissait au fil de ses découvertes. S'attardant sur la décoration, il ne trouva aucune photo ou souvenir de quelconques amis ou famille. Une solitaire... Parfait.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un cri de joie provenant de l'extérieur. Une gerbe de neige annonça l'arrivée de la propriétaire des lieux. Peguin et Sachi se rapprochèrent instinctivement de leur capitaine.

-Yahouuuuuuu ! Un dérapage excellemment exécuté plus tard Kaly se stoppait devant sa « maison ». Elle déchaussa et releva précipitamment la tête en humant l'air. Des inconnus... Trois. Leur odeur différait de celle des habitants de l'île. Étrangers. Assez courageux ou fou, cela dépend du point de vue, pour oser l'attendre dans SA demeure. Probablement des chasseurs de prime ou des pirates, des gens différents en somme. Elle sentit la peur...Pas si différents au final. Sa planche sur les épaules, elle entra d'une démarche calme, la tête haute. Elle allait s'amuser...

Kaly avança, observant un court moment les intrus, sans paraître étonnée de les voir. Derrière sa façade stoïque elle emmagasinait les informations. Deux hommes portaient une combinaison blanche, un symbole étrange imprimé et des casquettes. Elle penchait plutôt pour des pirates. Ils suintaient la peur, contrairement au troisième. Elle se débarrassa de son casque et de son masque en secouant ses cheveux. Cela faisait toujours de l'effet, endormant la méfiance. Elle fixa ses invités, sourit et se déshabilla; sa veste, son pantalon et ses bottes tombèrent au sol. Tout en faisant cela, sous l'œil interloqué des pirates, elle détailla le dernier homme. Grand, il portait un jean tacheté, un sweat jaune et noir avec ce même symbole au centre et un bonnet nordique tacheté lui aussi. Elle revint à son visage, son nez fin, son bouc, ses boucles d'oreilles dorées, son sourire en coin, pour finir par ses yeux gris acier, qui la détaillaient sans gêne. Cet homme ne transpirait qu'arrogance, fierté et puissance.  
Son instinct lui dictait de s'en méfier.

Law complétait le portrait psychologie de son personnage par le physique. Petite, 1m55 tout au plus, athlétique, et surtout, ce qui retint le plus son attention, des cheveux courts, rebelles, d'un rouge éclatant et des yeux d'ambre, vifs et inquisiteurs.

Maintenant en t-shirt et leggings noir, Kaly posa une main sur sa hanche, un sourire narquois, elle planta son regard dans les yeux gris lui faisant face. Que le jeu commence...

\- Puis-je savoir que me vaut l'honneur de votre auguste présence chez moi, messieurs ?

L'hypocrisie, le mensonge, l'ironie, que c'était bon...le sourire mental de Law s'élargit, enfin quelqu'un qui rivalisait avec sa politesse légendaire.

\- Excusez notre intrusion impromptue, Miss, nous voulions voir de nos propres yeux la soi-disante sorcière qui terrorise l'île.

Sa voix était assurée, il attendait surtout sa réaction. Les deux compères étaient mortifiés, leur capitaine était-il suicidaire ?

« Aaah, nous y voilà enfin ! » Pensa-t-elle. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle murmurait :

\- Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir la rencontrer ?

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui, comme un prédateur vers sa proie, sans perdre de vue l'imposant nodachi qui reposait sur son épaule. Leurs regards vibraient de défi, la tension était palpable. Il observait ses muscles tendus, elle était prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Sauvage...

-Je vous veux dans mon équipage.

Simple. Franc. Direct.

Sa phrase creva l'atmosphère électrique comme un ballon trop gonflé.

Les épaules de Kaly furent parcourues de soubresauts avant qu'elle ne se plie en deux, explosant de rire. Law vexé d'être pris si peu au sérieux, fut piqué au vif. Il se racla fortement la gorge pour ramener la jeune femme dans le présent. Se relevant, les yeux humides et la face fendue d'un fou rire contenu elle se tourna vers Sachi et Penguin.

-Votre capitaine est un petit rigolo, hein !

Elle fit de nouveau face à Law. Poings serrés, visage crispé, ses yeux orageux lui lançaient des éclairs. Aah susceptible, le capitaine...Écartant les bras elle leurs dit :

\- Nan franchement regardez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?  
\- Une femme dans une grotte, tenta Penguin.

Le manque de profondeur de la réponse percuta la jeune femme.

\- Hum… Je vais vous dire moi ce que vous voyez : Une femme libre et heureuse, qui ne tient absolument pas, elle insista bien sur ce mot, à changer quoi que ce soit dans sa vie.  
\- Moi je pense plutôt voir une femme qui s'est enfermée dans sa solitude pour fuir. Elle se persuade qu'elle est libre alors que sa peur la condamne à l'exil.

Acéré, précis, Law toucha en plein cœur sa cible, tel un poignard. Ses suppositions sur la jeune femme, légèrement extrapolées certes, semblaient être justes.

Mise à nue, une alarme mentale clignota dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et sans attendre elle se jeta sur l'homme un peu trop futé. Un poignard apparut dans sa main et fusa vers la gorge découverte, l'éraflant seulement. Law l'avait sentie venir; il avait appuyé sur un point sensible. Dans son élan elle atterrit plus loin ce qui laissa au médecin le temps de dégainer son nodachi.

-Room.

Une sphère bleue les engloba. La jeune fille se stoppa, méfiante. Un « shambles », suivi de gestes vifs, le nodachi trancha son bras avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Effrayée, elle vit son bras se détacher de son corps et rejoindre le pirate, tout sourire. La découpe était nette, laissant une plaque noire. Pas de sang. Vraiment étrange... Se ressaisissant elle imagina des flèches dans le dos de son adversaire. Les flèches se matérialisèrent dans la seconde et transpercèrent le bras et l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'était tourné, pressentant le danger. Le membre de Kaly tomba mollement au sol, la bulle bleue disparut. Elle se précipita sur son bras et instinctivement le posa à sa place, il s'y colla comme si de rien n'était. Relevant la tête elle fixa d'un regard dur le pirate qui soufflait. Law tentait d'oublier la douleur. Comment avait-elle fait ? Qu'elle était son pouvoir ?

-Maintenant, partez. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Law se redressa d'un coup et s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le regard fiché dans le sien, il articula d'une voix pleine de colère :

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordres Miss, vous pourriez bien le regretter.

Cet homme la surprenait, vraiment, même blessé il n'en perdait pas son arrogance. Elle sourit, un air joueur et prétentieux dans les yeux.

-Oh, je vois que Môsieur est un insoumis susceptible.

Impertinente. Ses mains tatouées se plaquèrent sur le cou fin de la jeune fille, serrant toujours plus. Elle le fixait un air de défi collé au visage mais sans bouger, subjuguée par l'aura du jeune homme. Au bord de l'inconscience elle entendit :

\- Je vous laisse une dernière chance Miss. Ce soir sur la plage. En face d'un sous-marin jaune. Sinon je viendrai prendre ce que je veux de force.

Et il la laissa s'écrouler au sol. Elle reprenait son souffle précipitamment alors que le petit groupe s'approchait de la sortie. Inspirant elle créa un mur de glace qui les bloqua in extremis à l'intérieur.

-Ce soir une fête est prévue. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain midi pour me dire oui. Termina-t-il, son sourire de retour.

Comme s'il avait déjà gagné, fulmina-t-elle.

D'un coup de pied martial Sachi détruit le mur et ils laissèrent la jeune fille seule et songeuse.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.**_

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

 **Chapitre 3 : « La fête »**

Quand les trois hommes eurent disparu, Kaly se releva. Des centaines de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit, une en particulier : Qui est-il ? Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Au calme. Enfilant un jean et un pull vert sapin, elle sortit, les tourbillons l'enveloppant bientôt. La jeune femme avait toujours aimé la neige, s'amusant à essayer de la dompter...maintenant elle pouvait même courir sans s'y enfoncer. Légère, volant presque, elle arriva très vite au sommet de la montagne. Là, sur ce pic, le vent se déchaînait comme nulpart ailleurs, son havre de paix rien qu'à elle... Kaly se redressa et écarta les bras comme si elle pouvait embrasser cet élément capricieux. Ses cheveux rouges battant dans le vent, le corps suspendu au-dessus du vide, son esprit se vida de ses doutes. La jeune femme pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur ce que voulait vraiment son âme. Elle y perçut la colère d'avoir été décryptée si aisément, comme un livre ouvert, la peur de l'inconnu aussi et... un tout petit peu de...d'espoir ?! Oui, c'était bien de l'espoir qu'elle sentait...S'accrochant à ce sentiment positif, il grandit en elle, balayant tout. Regardant en face le fond de son âme, la vérité la percuta de plein fouet : la solitude dont elle s'était entourée depuis si longtemps avait déjà commencé à la ronger, mais elle avait écarté cette évidence. Bien sûr ! Jusqu'à présent la jeune fille n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, les humains ne cessant jamais de vouloir l'emprisonner, la rendre docile, soumise ! À moins que sa peur l'ait empêchée de voir les autres chemins pendant tout ce temps...

\- Nous sommes nos propres obstacles, murmura-t-elle.

Que perdait-elle à accepter la proposition, quoi que cela ressemble plus à un ordre, songea-t-elle ? Tout ! Lui criait une part de sa conscience, tu prends le risque de tout perdre à nouveau ! Oui, mais la vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue, si on la passait à se cacher ? Le goût du risque, Kaly l'avait... Ce qui l'avait forcée à disparaître du monde ? La peur. Mais bordel, elle n'était pas une putain de peureuse ! Sur cette pensée poétique et profonde, un cri s'expulsa de sa gorge vers le ciel, il lui annonçait son retour à la vie, la vraie. Son débat intérieur clôt, elle redescendit de la montagne en courant, l'adrénaline lui brûlait les veines ! Elle se fit toutefois la réflexion de garder méfiance et distance ce soir, après tout, elle ne savait rien d'eux...

Les trois nakamas s'en étaient retournés vers le port en silence, Law jubilait. Il savait, il était sûr qu'elle accepterait. Il avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle avait apparemment enfouie profondément. Il sourit, sous l'œil interrogateur de ses compagnons, le jeune capitaine avait hâte d'en apprendre plus. Comme quoi, son intuition le trompait rarement. Et la surprise était plutôt agréable... Arrivés au sous-marin jaune, ils constatèrent que les préparatifs étaient déjà bien avancés. Bepo leurs sauta dessus :

-Haan ! Je m'inquiétais capt'ain ! Désolée... Dit-il en se dandinant.

-Bepo... soupira ce dernier, c'est « capitaine », pas comme l'autre brute rousse ! Rassemble les autres.

Tous se placèrent en arc de cercle devant leur capitaine, l'oreille attentive.

-Ce soir nous accueillerons notre nouvelle nakama, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Elle n'a pas encore officiellement accepté mais... de toute façon, elle n'aura pas le choix, ajouta-t-il, son fidèle sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Les pirates ricanèrent. Leur capitaine obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait, peu importe la façon...Une voix s'éleva pourtant:

-Mais, capitaine, vous avez toujours refusé d'avoir une femme à bord ! Pourquoi faire une exception ?! dit l'homme, sceptique.

Nibou n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'une femme se batte ou soit forte. Pour lui elles n'étaient utiles que dans une maison. Son désaccord machiste se lisait sur son visage. Law plongea son regard, soudain glacial, dans le sien et assena :

-Parce que.

Tranchant. Il ne supportait pas que ses hommes doutent ou remettent en questions ses décisions. Le respect et une confiance aveugle -à la limite de la soumission entre nous- étaient ce qu'il exigeait de son équipage. Il faisait passer ainsi l'arrivée de la première femme dans son équipage comme un de ses caprices supplémentaires. La réalité était un peu différente... Trafalgar Law était un chirurgien : il ne vivait que pour savoir, expérimenter, combler sa curiosité quasi maladive...et cette jeune femme avait attiré son attention, tel un sujet d'expérience il se promit d'en tirer tous les secrets.

Kaly fit un crochet par sa « maison », qui ne le serait bientôt plus. Vêtue d'un jean sombre et d'un t-shirt gris chiné, en-dessous de son gilet vert, elle attrapa une longue cape blanche tachetée et sortit dans le froid de la nuit en rabattant sa capuche. Une heure plus tard elle sortait des profondeurs de la forêt, à proximité du village. Revêtant son sourire sarcastique elle s'engagea dans l'artère principale, autant effrayer ceux qui traînaient là... Les réactions apeurées des rares passants ne tardèrent pas.

Depuis le sous-marin on entendait déjà les cris des habitants. Law sourit.

-Sachi, va la chercher !

Le dénommé déglutit mais s'exécuta. La tempête de neige se faisait plus violente d'heure en heure, le jeune mécanicien pesta contre le vent qui tentait de lui arracher casquette et lunettes. Il avança rapidement et à peine s'était-il engouffré dans la grande rue qu'il la vit. Elle marchait, souple et gracieuse, ne semblant pas gênée le moins du monde par le chaos ambiant. Sa cape en peau de...de quoi d'ailleurs ? Se demanda Sachi. Il n'arrivait pas à la détailler plus, la neige lui brouillant la vue.

La jeune fille encapuchonnée se dirigeait vers le Heart la tête haute, ignorant les cris qui fusaient. Soudain un petit garçon déboula de nul part, glissa et s'écrasa devant elle. D'abord interloquée elle le surplomba de son aura dangereuse, que la cape, claquant dans le vent, lui donnait.

Sachi crut un instant qu'elle allait l'écarter du pied ou le contourner, dédaigneuse. Au lieu de cela Kaly s'agenouilla et sourit tendrement à l'enfant :

-Eh ben mon grand, ça va ? Où est ta maman ?

L'expression craintive du garçon se transforma en sourire timide, il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sachi était surpris de l'étrange douceur que la scène dégageait, contrastant avec ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir de la jeune fille jusqu'à présent.

-Là, dans l'auberge. Elle est serveuse mais moi je m'ennuyais alors je suis sorti, lui raconta innocemment le petit garçon.

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir si peu habillé par ce froid, dit-elle avec une sévérité, démentie par son sourire.

À ce moment la mère de l'enfant sortit et poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant son fils face à la sorcière. Kaly tourna vivement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant. Elle lui dit en se levant :

-J'espère que plus tard tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien, bonhomme.

Après un dernier sourire tendre elle s'éloigna sans un regard pour la mère qui se précipita sur son fils.

-Ça va mon chéri, tu n'as rien ? La méchante sorcière ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-Mais maman, elle est gentille la dame...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, allez viens !

Les enfants...les seuls humains encore intouchés par la haine, le mépris et la cupidité. Alors quand elle en croisait un, Kaly ne ratait pas une occasion pour recevoir l'amour et la gentillesse candide qu'ils donnaient sans attendre de retour. Durant ces courts instants elle croyait en l'humanité, mais très vite le mépris des hommes la rappelait à la réalité. Elle pouvait toujours rêver ! Elle se retrouva enfin devant Sachi, et lui sourit. Le bien être que lui procurait ces instants n'était pas encore dissipé, autant faire profiter de sa bonne humeur. Il le lui rendit, radieux, posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Aller on y va !

En chemin ils échangèrent quelques banalités.

-Je m'appelle Sachi et toi ?

-Kaly.

-Seulement Kaly ?

-Oui.

Elle préférait, pour l'instant...Histoire de voir si ce capitaine voulait l'embarquer pour son pouvoir, son nom...ou simplement comme ça, bien qu'elle doutait fortement de la dernière option !

Eh ben, ça va pas être facile de la dérider, pensa Sachi. Mais il poursuivit tout de même.

-Tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Longtemps.

-Eh ben, tu étais plus expansive tout à l'heure ! Râla-t-il gentiment.

Elle sourit en repensant à la joute verbale et physique de cette après-midi.

-Ça fait trois ans, je suis arrivée sur cette île avec un bateau de marchands. Mais les habitants n'ont pas supporté ma « différence », termina-t-elle, amère.

-T'en fais pas, dit-il en riant, ce soir tu vas rencontrer des gens tellement bizarres que tu te sentiras normale à côté d'eux !

Un sourire simple et radieux s'étalait sur le visage de Sachi, bien qu'elle ne put voir ses yeux, Kaly les imaginait rire aussi. Finalement son choix semblait être le bon...Ils arrivèrent devant le sous-marin, Kaly grimaça devant la couleur criarde de celui-ci.

\- Je te déconseille d'en faire part au cap'taine. Il n'aime pas trop qu'on critique ses choix.

\- Hum...

Elle hésita devant la porte ouverte, les profondeurs métalliques lui semblaient oppressantes... Il la prit par le poignet et l'entraina avec un sourire rassurant à travers un dédale de couloirs, filant devant les pièces pour enfin ouvrir la porte d'un grand salon. La fête avait déjà commencé et tous se tournèrent vers les deux arrivants. Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent vers le coin gauche. Les Heart semblaient reconnaître vaguement ce sourire. Hors de question de se cacher derrière un masque de gentillesse, elle allait leurs montrer sa personnalité, son sale caractère !

-Je vous présente Kaly, s'exclama Sachi !

Son intervention fut suivie de hourra et de cris de bienvenue. Elle se retrouva bien vite au centre d'un cercle d'hommes et...d'un ours ?! Des bizarreries elle en avait vue, pas mal mais là...! L'ours s'appelait Bepo et en plus de porter une combinaison au goût plus que douteux, de parler en s'excusant tout le temps, il était le second du capitaine ! Sachi avait peut-être raison finalement, elle paraissait tout à fait normal à côté ! La surprise passée, elle discutait, répondait de façon vague aux questions des curieux.

-Ooooh mais laissez-lui de l'air, s'indigna un Penguin aux joues rouges, une chope à la main. Je te sers un verre de saké Kaly ? Tenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ça y est son statut de « femme » la rattrapait, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

-Merci Penguin mais je vais me contenter d'un verre de jus de fruit, dit-elle gentiment.

-Oh allez ! Sois cool, bois un verre avec nous !

L'homme qui avait parlé, posa son bras autour de ses épaules, lui lançant un sourire goguenard.

Allez, que les hostilités commencent ! Elle retira le bras gênant du bout des doigts avec une mou de dégoût enfantine.

-C'est trop aimable, mais je ne tiens pas à te ressembler. Oh et puis remballe-moi ces techniques de drague à deux balles. Tu ne ferais même pas rougir une adolescente !

La phrase fit mouche, le pirate, blessé dans son amour propre, partit en bougonnant sous les rires de ses camarades.

-Eeeh c'est qu't'as la langue bien pendue toi ! La félicita un bonhomme d'une quarantaine d'années, lui assenant une claque dans le dos. Je m'appelle Benoît, mais appelle-moi Ben.

-Ça, s'est sûr le vieux, répondit-elle tout sourire.

-Comment tu m'as appelé morveuse, s'écria-t-il en faisant semblant de la courser.

Dans un coin Trafalgar observait le joyeux vacarme. « Elle se débrouille pas trop mal en société la solitaire », pensa-t-il. Il avait envie de lui poser des centaines de questions, comme... en quoi était faite sa cape ? Enfin non, ça s'était plutôt secondaire...il se forçait à paraître désintéressé et calme. Il aurait le temps, plus tard... La jeune femme sentait tout de même son regard peser sur elle, mais s'appliquait à l'ignorer. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres finit par sortir. Se tournant vers l'assemblée son regard se fixa sur le capitaine.

-D'ailleurs messieurs, pourrais-je enfin savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Les pirates la regardèrent, plus que surpris. Ils étaient persuadés jusqu'alors qu'elle les avait reconnus...mais non, elle acceptait l'invitation de parfaits inconnus, largement plus nombreux sans s'inquiéter plus que cela. Même Law était étonné de tant de désinvolture. Il se leva et lui fit face :

-Eh bien Miss, on ne s'informe pas sur le monde ? Pourtant vos livres laissaient penser que vous étiez curieuse, j'ai dû me tromper...

Une pique bien sentie. Elle leva la tête hautaine.

-Eh bien très cher, vu le climat de l'île, les nouvelles du monde n'arrivent que très rarement...Mais il semblerait que cela ait échappé à votre sens suprême de déduction.

Tous la regardaient, les yeux ronds. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, le sourire de cet homme, ses yeux moqueurs appelaient à l'impertinence qui résidait au plus profond d'elle.

-Tchh ! Je suis le capitaine des Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law, surnommé le Chirurgien de la Mort...

Un rictus démoniaque apparut à la fin de sa phrase, histoire de donner plus d'ampleur au surnom. Il s'approcha lentement de Kaly, et, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, se colla sans gêne à la jeune fille.

-Et toi, Miss, qui es-tu, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Kaly resta interdite devant ce changement de ton...trop sensuel... Elle le fixait sans répondre.

-Aaah. Il semblerait que notre Miss ait soudainement perdu sa langue. Peut-être un peu trop pendue, hum ?

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle et qu'il quitta la pièce, son rire sadique résonnait encore dans les oreilles de chacun. Kaly souffla, brusquement inquiète :

-Il est fou...complètement timbré !


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.**_

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

 **Chapitre 4 : « Le départ »**

C'est ce même rire résonna dans son crâne, écho d'un mauvais rêve, et la réveilla en sursaut.

-Grrrmmr... Ça commence bien, râla-t-elle.

Kaly se leva, elle avait jusqu'à midi pour se préparer. Se dirigeant vers un système qui récupérait la glace, la faisait fondre et la chauffait, elle prit une douche ainsi qu'un petit déjeuner rapide, pain et confiture des fruits, qu'elle avait ramassés quelques mois plus tôt. Elle s'habilla, comme à son habitude simplement : un jean délavé, un sweat vert foncé et ses bottes à talon, fourrées, de style rangers. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle jugea le résultat satisfaisant avant d'arriver à son visage. Là résidait ses principales « folies » esthétiques : des écarteurs de 8 et 10 mm, à gauche un plug vert pailleté, une plume rouge en guise de boucle d'oreille, glissée dans le même trou et une fine barre en argent traversait le haut de son oreille. À droite elle avait opté pour une étoile en corne noire, dans le deuxième trou juste au-dessus trônait un anneau d'argent gravé. Puis la jeune femme fixa ses cheveux rouges feu et ses yeux d'ambre...on disait l'assemblage magnifique. Elle, n'y voyait qu'un héritage génétique qu'elle aurait voulu effacer. La dernière question du chirurgien lui revint en mémoire... "Qui es-tu ? "... Ne le savait-il vraiment pas ? Et si oui, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne voyait qu'elle, juste elle, et non la réputation son nom traînait. Cela serait vraiment merveilleux... Kaly se promit d'en avoir le cœur net avant de partir. Parce que...

-Ce mec est un vrai psychopathe ! Autant être sûre que ça vaille la peine de tout quitter. Bon c'est vrai que son équipage est sacrément sympa, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser... Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

C'est alors qu'une fumée grisâtre apparut et l'instant d'après une femme d'un âge plus que certain se tenait au centre de la pièce.

-Oh... bonjour Mama Boya, dit Kaly, soudain suspicieuse.

En effet la « propriétaire » des lieux n'était venue que 2 fois depuis qu'elle avait « emménagé ». À son arrivée et lorsqu'elle avait provoqué un bête éboulement, selon Kaly, ce qui n'avait pas été l'avis de Mama Boya. La jeune rousse en frissonnait encore !

-J'ai entendu que tu me quittais ? Fit une voix où les siècles semblaient être passés.

-Oui Mama je te rends ta grotte, je pars sur les mers.

-Bien bien, j'espère que tu y trouveras ce que tu cherches ! Bon parlons du payement de ces trois ans.

Sa voix devint plus sombre et recula, sur la défensive.

-Te payer ?! Mais de quoi ?

-De t'avoir sauvé la vie voyons, gamine ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser ma grotte par pure bonté ! Qui est la sorcière de la montagne, ici.

-Que veux-tu, grinça Kaly.

\- Une vie contre une vie, assena la vieille. Tue un des habitants du village et nous sommes quitte.

-Non. Je ne sacrifie jamais les innocents, tu le sais ! Grogna la jeune fille.

-Oh voyons ! Tu as déjà tellement de sang sur les mains...

\- Oui mais pas d'innocents. Je refuse. Je ne veux pas devenir comme LUI ! Hurla-t-elle pour finir.

-Aahaahaa oui...c'est booon. J'ai compris. Geignit la sorcière en se bouchant les oreilles. Retrouvant contenance elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de feux.

-Soit alors je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je te prends la vie que tu ne mettras jamais au monde. C'est en quelque sorte aussi une vie, même si elle n'existe pas encore.

Avant que Kaly ait pu dire quoi que ce soit une fumée noire la transperça au bas-ventre le temps d'un souffle et disparut. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle sentit ce que la vieille lui avait fait... Jamais elle n'aurait d'enfants, pensa-t-elle sonnée. Un ange passa, puis Kaly se redressa. De toute façon elle n'en aurait sûrement jamais voulu alors bon, c'était toujours mieux que de tuer des innocents. Son léger malaise passé elle reprit la préparation de son sac. La vieille sorcière l'observait en coin; c'était bien là, la force de cette frêle jeune fille. Un mental d'acier, une volonté qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle sur tout, ainsi l'abattement, la tristesse disparaissaient en quelques instants. Quand Kaly se retourna elle était partie. Le sac en toile était plein à craquer : son matériel de dessin, ses livres, ses habits...Le peu qui lui appartenait en somme. Le poids sur son dos, elle changea de chaussures, enfilant ses boots, prit son snowboard et leva la tête vers son pic.

-Il n'est que 10h autant en profiter encore...se dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Trafalgar Law sortit du sous-marin d'un pas vif, Bepo sur ses talons. Il s'était bien amusé la veille et la perspective de poursuivre ce petit jeu le réjouissait. Il avait donné rendez-vous à ses hommes : midi sur la plage pour accueillir leur nouvelle nakama. Ce serait bientôt l'heure alors en attendant il profitait du ciel bleu. Impossible d'imaginer que la veille une tempête ravageait ce paysage...

Midi et quart. Tout l'équipage attendait. L'expression sereine du capitaine était maintenant agacée.

-Peut-être s'est-elle perdue ? Suggéra Penguin.

Un regard noir le fit taire. Soudain des cris retentirent dans le village et une cape tachetée apparut, surfant sur la neige. Bepo se mit à courir vers elle, laissant libre court à la partie sauvage de l'ours polaire en lui, ils se coursèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Tous deux se comprenaient, et partageaient le même besoin de sentir la neige, le froid mordre leur corps. Kaly s'arrêta en un dérapage contrôlé, éclaboussant, volontairement, Sachi et Penguin de neige. Déchaussant sous leurs protestations, Bepo à ses côtés, elle sourit à l'assemblée :

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est alors qu'elle sentit le regard noir de son, maintenant, capitaine sur elle. Law se tenait à deux mètres.

-Tu es en retard.

-Ah oui ? Navrée, la ponctualité ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Son sourire enfantin semblait vouloir l'amadouer.

-Mais...Kaly tu n'as pas de montre ?! Intervint Sachi.

-Ben non ! Ri-t-elle Pourquoi j'en aurais besoin ?!

Rectification son sourire enfantin se foutait royalement de sa gueule !

Rester calme, le plus longtemps possible. Ne pas penser à la table d'opération. Ni à la chambre froide. Voilà ce que se répétait Law.

-On a assez perdu de temps, embarquons ! Ordonna-t-il en se retournant.

Tous se mirent dirigèrent vers le sous-marin...

-Attends !

Trafalgar lui fit de nouveau face. Il avait perçu une soudaine détresse dans sa voix. Elle cachait bien son jeu mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas, ils étaient emplis de questions. Une seule fusa pourtant.

-Sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Comment le saurais-je, tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Un petit air moqueur ornait les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Je suis sérieuse. Effectivement son regard était maintenant déterminé. Tu ne connais vraiment pas mon nom ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé de vous rejoindre ?

Elle criait maintenant, comme si sa vie dépendait de sa réponse. Law était profondément attentif à ce changement d'attitude. Que pouvait bien cacher ce nom ?

-Par curiosité. Son sourire narquois ne montrait rien des interrogations qui l'habitaient. Mais il fallait qu'il sache...

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent d'espoir et de soulagement. Enfin quelqu'un... Alors qu'elle s'élançait vers le sous-marin jaune...

-Mais je tiens tout de même à savoir qui tu es Miss, avant que tu n'embarques...

La voix de Law ne laissait aucune place au refus. Kaly se plongea dans de courtes réflexions. Après tout il avait bien le droit de savoir, ce n'était pas pour son histoire qu'il l'engageait mais pour elle, alors cela ne changerait rien. À moins que...si ? Relevant la tête elle croisa ses yeux orageux. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon...

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup, ses yeux ambre s'accrochant au gris des siens.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.**_

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

 **Chapitre 5 : « Révélation »**

D'une voix qu'elle voulait forte et assurée, Kaly expulsa en un souffle :

-Je suis Eustass Kaly, sœur d'Eustass « Cap'taine » Kidd.

Seules les vaques conte la coque jaune troublaient le silence qui s'était installé. Tous la regardaient un air ébahi collé au visage. Kaly attendait la sentence. Law fut le premier à réagir : il explosa d'un rire incontrôlable, se pliant en deux. La petite soeur de Kidd, s'il s'était attendu à ça ! Elle devenait d'autant plus intéressante...

Il riait...la jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Elle sourit et commença à avancer. Nibou la regardait d'un air mauvais, il haïssait Kidd, qui avait détruit sa ville il y a quelques années, tuant sa femme et son fils... Il avait furieusement envie de la provoquer, de se venger sur la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, tu... commença-t-il la voix emplie de haine sous les regards surpris de ses camarades.

\- Non, tais-toi ! Cria-t-elle. Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît, continua-t-elle en baissant la tête, sentant la colère poindre.

-Nan mais d'où t'oses de me donner un ordre, femme ! Et sinon quoi ?! Tu vas appeler ton frérot en pleurnichant ?! S'emporta-t-il.

Trafalgar avait cessé de rire dès l'instant où Nibou avait ouvert la bouche, il sentait que c'était une connerie... La tension était montée en flèche, personne n'osait bouger. Kaly grogna sourdement, comme un dernier avertissement.

-Eh...c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles beaucoup avec cette tête ! fit-il moqueur.

La phrase de trop. Kaly vit rouge et lui sauta dessus. S'effondrant au sol, elle le frappait de toutes ses forces.

-Je ne suis pas comme lui, enfoiré ! Tu comprends, hein ?! Je ne suis pas mon putain de frère, je ne suis pas lui !

Elle répétait cette phrase comme une litanie. Nibou n'avait même pas pu riposter devant la sauvagerie de la jeune fille et attendait que cela cessât en gémissant.

-Room. Shambles.

Deux mots prononcés précipitamment. Le chuintement d'une lame. Les poings de Kaly se détachèrent de ses bras et volèrent plus loin, l'empêchant de défigurer plus encore l'homme allongé sous elle. La rage retomba soudainement, remplacée par la terreur. Elle se releva, tremblante, prenant conscience de l'état de sa victime. La jeune fille fit volte-face et se mit à courir. Loin, elle devait s'enfuir le plus loin possible.  
Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et pour cause celles-ci volaient à côté d'elle. Kaly s'écroula, se redressant sur les avant-bras, la tête baissée dans le sable. Ses mains lui revinrent, teintées de sang encore chaud. Elle entendit vaguement des ordres concernant une infirmerie. Tout ce rouge...ce même rouge qu'il y 5 ans. Des souvenirs effleurèrent sa conscience.

Non. Elle ne devait pas replonger... Ne pas céder. Reprendre le contrôle. Les souvenirs se firent plus pressants. Et elle plongea dans la porte ouverte d'un passé douloureux, dont elle pensait avoir jeté la clé...

 _Du sang, partout. Sur le sol défilant sous ses pattes. Sur son pelage tacheté. Dégoulinant de sa mâchoire garnie de crocs acérés. Une odeur grisante. Du sang et des cris. Ceux des survivants, qui se transformeraient bientôt en gargouillis d'agonie, pensa la bête en souriant. Il fallait qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Il fallait qu'elle se venge..._

 _Une jeune fille, tremblante, recroquevillée dans un trou, au milieu de la forêt. Seule avec sa peur et ses remords, enveloppée par le noir de la nuit. Deux visages, déformés par la terreur et des plaies béantes, dansaient devant ses yeux, envahis par la folie._

Un contact sur son bras perça le brouillard opaque de ses souvenirs. Kaly était prostrée dans le sable depuis 5 min, les yeux dans le vague reflétaient une étincelle de folie. Law lui toucha le bras une deuxième fois. Elle leva la tête vers lui et reprit pleinement pied avec la réalité. Son regard dur la transperçait de part en part, essayant de lire en elle. Celant sa conscience elle le soutint et lui dit :

-Je ne peux rester. Je suis trop dangereuse... Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais je pourrais bien tous vous tuer.

La tristesse transperçait sa voix. Alors c'était ainsi, elle était condamnée à devenir ce même monstre en présence d'humains...

-Tu nous sous-estimes, Miss. Nous ne sommes pas à ce point faible.

Toujours ce même sourire, cette assurance qui l'entourait, elle aussi, affalée dans le sable. Et si pour une fois elle s'en remettait à quelqu'un ? À cet homme... Elle avait envie de croire en ce sourire, qui lui promettait tout ce en quoi elle avait cessé d'espérer. Il lui tendit une main. Son regard était maintenant plus doux, mais sa voix restait ferme :

-Je t'arrêterai.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus et saisit cette main. Alors qu'ils étaient au pied du sous-marin une fumée bien connue apparut devant eux, laissant place à une femme âgée.

-Mama Boya, que voulez-vous, je vous ai largement payé non ? La voix de Kaly était hargneuse, encore sous le choc.

-Oh voyons ne sois pas rancunière, je suis juste venue de tire au revoir... Mais dis-moi est-ce bien prudent après une telle rechute ? Sa voix sournoise agaça Law.

-Elle n'a de toute façon pas le choix, Madame, lança-t-il froidement.

-Hum...Trafalgar Law. Haha ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur choix que tu aies fait dans ta vie, gamine !

Et elle disparut dans un dernier rire. Kaly souffla :

-Je te présente,Mama Boya, la vraie sorcière de la montagne et aussi la propriétaire de la grotte où je vivais.

\- Bien. Bepo, emmène-la dans sa cabine, quelle s'installe. Je vais aller voir l'autre inconscient.

Ainsi parla le capitaine et ainsi fut fait ! Malgré l'état dans lequel Kaly se trouvait encore, elle éprouva une angoisse sourde à l'idée de s'enfoncer sous la surface de l'océan. Une patte rassurante la poussa légèrement à l'intérieur. Bepo passa devant et l'emmena à travers divers couloirs pour finalement s'arrêter devant une petite porte. L'ours polaire l'ouvrit et s'écarta. La jeune fille entra et détailla la petite chambre confortable : un lit contre le mur au-dessus duquel un hublot donnait sur les fonds marins, une armoire, une petite table de chevet et un tapis rond au sol. Parfait. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Ah oui. Et de la solitude. La sœur d'Eustass se tourna vers Bepo.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer. Dit-elle la mine toujours terne.

-Oui bien sûr quelqu'un viendra te faire visiter le sous-marin plus tard. Désolé.

Kaly soupira...Cette fâcheuse manie de s'excuser commençait à la froisser légèrement...Dès que l'ours eut refermé la porte, elle se jeta sur le lit, qui émit une forte protestation. La tête dans le coussin, elle essayait de se vider l'esprit...pour se remettre de sa « rechute ». Mama Boya avait peut-être raison...Sur cette pensée amère, elle s'endormit.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.**_

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

 **Chapitre 6 : « Visite »**

-Aie ! Nibou gigotait sur le lit, le désinfectant sur ses plaies le piquait désagréablement. Un soupir exaspéré et une voix froide lui répondirent :

\- Nibou. Arrête de bouger.

\- Oui capitaine ! Dit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

-...Tss, vraiment quel inconscient. Peut-on savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de provoquer ton adversaire sans connaître la moindre de ses capacités ?!

\- Elle est la sœur de cet enfoiré. Sa haine avait refait surface en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire…

\- Mais ce n'est pas elle qui les a tués. Tu ne peux pas te venger sur elle. Pas sur ta nakama.

\- Quoi ?! Vous l'avez quand même acceptée à bord !

\- Tu es seul responsables de ce qui t'est arrivé. Elle t'avait prévenu et tu l'as quand même poussée à bout.

Nibou était abasourdi...et dire qu'il pensait que son capitaine prendrait sa défense...

-Contrôle-toi à l'avenir.

Le ton était sec. La voix de Law laissait supposer une douce menace si l'envie lui venait de désobéir. Nibou hocha lentement la tête et partit à son travail. Le capitaine quant à lui rejoignit la salle des commandes.

Bepo l'accueillit en gesticulant:

-Aye aye Cap'taine, elle s'est endormie dans sa chambre, elle semblait mal. Désolé.

Quelle fâcheuse manie...

-Si tout se passe sans accros nous arriverons dans une semaine maximum sur la prochaine île, intervint Penguin.

-Très bien et que sait-on sur notre destination ?

-Euhm...Rien capt'aine...

Law grimaça, ne rien savoir, ni le climat ou la possible présence de marines, l'embêtait sérieusement. Ils avaient déjà dû essuyer de sacrées frayeurs suite au manque d'informations...Il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à une solution.

Il était 16h quand Sachi déboula dans la salle.

-Le sous-marin est en parfait état cap'taine !

-Parfait. Tu peux aller réveiller la Miss et lui faire faire la visite des lieux alors, sourit Law, narquois.

-Euhm...Bien Capt'aine.

Et il partit à reculons. Il appréciait la jeune fille mais depuis l'évènement de ce milieu de journée une certaine crainte l'habitait. Il toqua doucement à la porte. Rien. Elle devait encore dormir. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur, des fois qu'elle dormirait toute nue...ce serait gênant...quoi que...pensa Sachi un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Secouant la tête, il mit fin à son fantasme et après vérification, entra. Kaly n'avait pas pris la peine d'ôter sa cape et ses mains tachées de rouge avaient sali les draps. Il secoua légèrement son bras, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement. Deux yeux dorés s'ouvrirent lentement sur lui et lui sourire doucement.

-Hey.

-Salut. Le capitaine veut que je te fasse la visite du Sub nautilus.

-Ça marche, je me lève ! Sa voix légèrement enjouée jusque-là se brisa lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains rougies...Ah. Je vais laver ça...

-Kaly, il l'attrapa par le bras, il ne devait pas avoir peur de sa nakama, Nibou est vivant et il travaille même. Ce qu'il a dit été déplacé et...il aurait de toute façon été comme ça avec toi.

À sa question silencieuse il poursuivit :

-Nibou est un macho fini et il hait Kidd plus que tout au monde. Il lui a tout pris.

\- Mais je ne suis pas responsable ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il, et si les cons comme lui n'existaient pas, la Terre serait un paradis infini.

Kaly pouffa légèrement, se nettoya les mains et suivit Sachi dans le dédale de couloirs.

-Alors, tu vois, à ce niveau il y a le dortoir de l'équipage et trois cabines : la tienne tout au fond, celle de Penguin et moi et enfin celle de Bepo et

Ben, commença-t-il.

-Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ?

-Eh bien en ce qui te concerne ça me paraît évident... En effet sur ce point-là Kaly n'y voyait AUCUNE objection... Bepo...et bien il est le second -ça explique tout, naturellement-, Ben est le cuisinier donc en raison de ses horaires légèrement décalés et pour son repos, il a dors séparément des autres. Pour Penguin et moi, c'est à peu près la même chose : il le navigateur et moi le « mécanicien en chef », notre charge de travail est plus importante disons, tu vois ?

-Oui oui, question de grade, dit-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

Sachi poursuivit tout sourire :

-Entre ta chambre et les autres, il y a la salle des douches. J'imagine qu'on installera un roulement pour toi.

Kaly haussa nonchalamment les épaules, elle n'était pas vraiment du genre « pudique », mais pour éviter tout dérangement ça lui convenait. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'escalier.

-Alors le niveau en dessous ceux sont les salles des machines, si jamais tu me cherche, compléta-t-il lui rendant son clin d'œil. Et encore en dessous il y a la chambre froide...

Le ton qu'il employa n'inspirait rien de bon à Kaly, mais elle préféra garder ses questions.

-Ici il y a la cuisine, la bibliothèque et le salon, où on a fêté ton arrivée, expliqua le jeune homme après avoir grimpé l'escalier. C'est aussi à cet étage qu'on entre dans le sous-marin, par le pont.

-Et là, au fond du couloir, c'est quoi ?

\- Ha ! À gauche il y a l'infirmerie, la salle d'opération, le labo...

Alors ce Chirurgien de la mort était vraiment médecin ? Vu le nombre de pièces en rapport, cela semblait s'avérer vrai, pensa-t-elle.

-...et juste à côté la cabine privée du capitaine, interdiction formelle d'y entrer sans invitation ! Précisa-t-il très sérieux

\- Et sinon, quoi ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

-Tu risques de faire connaissance avec la chambre froide ou le labo..., répondit-il un air légèrement horrifié sur le visage.

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Sérieusement...? Kaly priait pour ne jamais avoir affaire au billard, lorsque Sachi la sortit de ses réflexions.

-Au-dessus il y encore la salle des commandes et j'avais oublié, au niveau de nos cabines il y a aussi une salle d'entraînement. Tu verras au début on s'y perd un peu avec tous ces escaliers mais ça viendra. Bon je te laisse, tu veux peut être te changer ou ranger tes affaires ! À plus tard !

Alors que Sachi partait, elle remarqua qu'effectivement elle n'avait toujours pas ôté sa cape, ni ses boots...et qu'elle prendrait bien une douche ! Elle retrouva sans peine son chemin et munie d'affaires de rechange et d'une serviette trouvée dans l'armoire, elle entra prudemment dans la salle de bain. Personne. Après une douche rapide mais revigorante elle décida de se promener un peu, décidant que le rangement pouvait de toute façon attendre ! Kaly déambulait, sa cape sur les épaules. Elle ne pouvait se décider à l'abandonner, souvenir trop important de ces 3 dernières années...

Pour son plus grand malheur elle croisa Nibou, sortant de l'escalier, noir et visqueux. Il lui jeta un regard haineux, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée, une voix bien connue retentit :

-Miss, si vous n'avez rien à faire, suivez-moi.

Ce ton impérieux, qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion, elle commençait à le connaître... Nibou avait de toute façon déjà disparu.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.**_

 _ **(Celui-ci est donc le dernier écrit original de la fiction, la suite est non pas de littlemonkeyheart mais de... Moi. Décevant hein? ^^ Je ferai de mon mieux pour prendre comme il se doit la suite de cette aventure fantastique :)**_

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

 **Chapitre 7 : « Interrogatoire »**

Kaly suivit son désormais-capitaine, jusqu'à une porte qu'elle se rappela être celle de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que ce malade a donc en tête...Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il la regarda en biais avec un sourire énigmatique, la main sur la poignée, et entra. Il s'assit à son bureau et Kaly se posta en face de lui. Le menton posé dans sa main droite, Law la fixa sévèrement.

-Qui t'a autorisé à entrer ?

La jeune fille devait, à ce moment, très certainement ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. « Quoi ? Mais il fout de ma gueule, là ?! Mais non, c'est qu'il semble très sérieux en plus, s'insurgea-t-elle mentalement ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre, la menace de la chambre froide étant déjà trop loin :

-Tu m'as demandé de te suivre.

« Et elle le tutoyait en plus...La notion de respect va prendre du temps », soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

-Personne n'entre ici sans mon accord, donné de façon clair et précis.

Ses yeux, toujours plongés dans ce regard doré, jetaient à la figure de cette miss la colère due à ce manque de respect. Law espérait que cela lui suffirait comme leçon, son regard en terrorisait plus d'un...

-Oui je sais. Sachi me l'a dit.

Mais apparemment pas elle...L'expression du capitaine se fit plus froide encore, à part ses yeux, rien ne devait prouver à cette gamine à quel point elle l'énervait.

-Je vais te poser quelques questions, des choses que je veux savoir à propos de toi, Miss.

\- Et si je ne veux pas répondre ? En réalité, les questions que pourrait lui poser ce tordu, l'inquiétaient quelque peu.

\- Tu as le droit à un Joker, Miss, un seul. Mais je finirai quand même par savoir, termina Trafalgar avec un sourire mauvais.

Kaly se retint de déguerpir, de reculer ou même de déglutir. Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir !

-Bien commençons ! Nom, prénom ?

Il le fait exprès, ce connard !

-Eustass Kaly.

-Âge, date de naissance ?

\- 18 et je ne sais pas.

Un regard étonné se leva, mais il se rattrapa vite, ne perdant aucune occasion :

-Eh bien nous demanderons à Kidd quand on le croisera... Lieux de naissance ?

Elle allait craquer, pas de doute là-dessus.

-Une île hivernale de South Blue, j'ai oublié le nom.

Ce n'était pas vrai mais s'il avait entendu parler de "l'affaire" d'il y a cinq ans, il risquait de faire le lien...

-Hum..., Taille, Groupe sanguin ?

\- 1m58 et A+.

-Ha je pensais un peu moins...

Kaly fulminait, elle détestait être rabaissée de la sorte et le ton qui accompagnait ce commentaire lui prouvait le but du jeune homme : la faire sortir de ses gongs.

\- Parle-moi de ton pouvoir, Miss, lui demanda-t-il, décidant de passer à un sujet réellement intéressant.

\- C'est une capacité de naissance, aucunement due à un fruit du démon. Je peux matérialiser n'importe quel objet en me plongeant dans une autre dimension, que j'ai appelée Imagination. Leur durée de vie varie selon l'intensité que j'y mets. Je dois toujours imaginer une première fois l'objet dans toute sa complexité pour le recréer par la suite. Je me constitue une sorte de mémoire, qui n'est pas illimité, d'ailleurs. Normalement, je ne peux pas créer d'êtres vivants, leur complexité me tuerait sûrement, du moins pour l'instant.

-Combien de temps peux-tu l'utiliser ?

-Tout dépend de la quantité d'objet, de leur complexité et de leur durée. Mon état de santé joue aussi; de même si je souhaite garder une "connexion" avec la réalité pendant que je crée, cela m'épuise d'avantage.

\- Intéressant... Et en ce qui concerne la maîtrise des éléments, comme l'eau par exemple ?

Cela pourrait s'avérer utile face à un utilisateur de fruit du démon, se dit-il... Comprenant ses intentions, Kaly lui répondit en souriant sournoisement :

-J'y travaille sérieusement...

\- Tes aptitudes au combat ?

Malgré l'arrogance, il appréciait sa façon d'être, de répondre...Mais ça, il avait tout intérêt à le garder pour lui.

\- Disons que j'ai appris mais ce n'est pas encore ça...

\- Eh bien ?! Kidd n'a pas fait son devoir de grand frère ?

Son bouillonnement intérieur augmenta encore d'un cran, l'étape "meurtre" s'approchait doucement. Law le vit dans ses yeux et sourit, heureux que ses piques fassent l'effet escompté.

-Hum, sinon, ta cape est faite en quoi ?

La question la surprit tellement, qu'elle eut l'impression que toute sa colère s'était évanouie, laissant place à un grand POURQUOI ? Dans son esprit. À fixer ainsi le jeune homme, la sœur de Kidd se rendit compte que les motifs parsemant le bonnet et le jean de ce dernier étaient semblables à ceux de sa cape. Curiosité maladive sûrement...

\- Je l'ai faite en peau de panthère des neiges à mon arrivée sur l'île de Micqueot.

Une panthère des neiges...un monstre haut de plusieurs mètres et d'au moins une centaine de kilos ? D'un regard, il lui intima de poursuivre.

-Lorsque les habitants m'ont rejetée, je me suis enfuie dans la forêt. J'étais épuisée et faible -bien qu'elle rechignait à l'admettre- après plusieurs jours, traquée par une dizaine de chasseurs dans le froid. J'étais allongée sur le dos, je regardais la neige tombée...J'adore ça, précisa-t-elle en souriant, et à ce moment-là une panthère est sortie de nul part. Elle avançait majestueusement, ses yeux dorés fixés aux miens...

Kaly semblait revivre cet instant, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Et il l'observait. Law tentait de capter les moindres de ses émotions de ce moment, si important aux yeux de la jeune fille et qu'elle lui dévoilait pourtant.

\- Alors que j'étais persuadée qu'elle ferait de moi son repas, elle m'a sentie et a appuyé sa tête sur moi en feulant doucement. Comme si elle m'avait reconnue, telle l'une des leurs ! Puis les hommes sont arrivés...elle nous a défendus mais ils l'ont abattue grâce à leur nombre...Les trois survivants se sont dirigés vers moi. Une rage folle m'habitait à ce moment, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. À mon « réveil », ils étaient tous morts. Par respect pour cette panthère, pour que son sacrifice n'aie pas été vain, j'ai fait une cape avec sa peau, pour me protéger et je me suis nourrie. Les hommes je les ai laissés aux bêtes sauvages.

Le visage de Kaly avait été traversé par plusieurs émotions : émerveillement, joie, colère...pour finir par la cruauté; le dégoût des hommes se dit pour lui-même Law.

\- Depuis en hommage, je la garde presque tout le temps sur moi. En plus ça a toujours été mon animal de prédilection ! ...Et de malédiction, ajouta-t-elle amèrement dans son esprit...

\- D'ailleurs par rapport à ce qui s'est passé ce matin...

Ah bah tiens, oui, c'est exactement à cela qu'elle pensait, elle aussi...

\- Joker, répondit-elle du tac au tac, tout en plantant un regard noir dans celui de Trafalgar.

\- Très bien Miss..., il savait, il allait toucher à un point sensible, mais je finirai bien par savoir, il le faut.

En effet, ce qu'il avait vu, la folie dans ses yeux d'ambre en fusion, avait non seulement attisé sa curiosité, mais le laissait aussi supposer un grave traumatisme. L'envie le prit soudainement de pousser un peu plus loin le vice :

\- Sinon je demanderai à ton frérot adoré, il doit sûrement tout savoir.

Law avait opté pour un air nonchalant, le regard tourné vers ses mains, mais gardant un œil sur la réaction de la jeune femme. Grand bien lui en prit. Cela permit au jeune capitaine d'éviter un poing tendu vers son visage. Pivotant il l'attrapa et le fit tourner dans un craquement sec. Kaly s'effondra dans un gémissement, mais aucun cri ne franchit ses dents serrées. Question de fierté. Se redressant, elle vit le nodachi fendre l'air et sentit avec horreur son corps se séparer en une dizaine de morceaux. Alors que sa tête tournait sur elle-même, sa main droite, déjà brisée, partit vers le chirurgien.

\- Je ne demande pas grand-chose de mon équipage, si ce n'est un total respect et une obéissance sans faille. On ne discute pas mes ordres, même s'ils te paraissent absurdes ou suicidaires.

Soumission ? Une soumission aveugle, c'est ça qu'il voulait d'elle ?! En faire son esclave ?! Jamais ! Finalement, il faisait lui aussi parti de ces hommes qui la répugnaient... Avides de pouvoir sur autrui, jouissant de cette domination cruelle.

-Ta soumission, tu la carres dans le cul ! Lui cria-t-elle dans un élan poétique.

Un craquement, une douleur fulgurante et un hoquet lui échappa, son visage se crispant sous cette sensation. Un doigt cassé.

\- Tsss. Vulgaire. Comme lui.

Elle le détestait. Pour cette phrase et à tout jamais avant de s'être vengée. Elle attendait d'autres souffrances, mentales ou physiques. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha lentement, vrillant son âme d'un regard froid comme l'acier. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, une joute visuelle s'engagea alors. Un caractère rebelle ne se laisse pas dompter facilement.

-Le respect, Miss. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser je ne vois aucun intérêt à avoir des personnes soumises dans mon équipage, ton côté sauvage me va très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire laissant transparaître quelques sous-entendus douteux. Je demande simplement fidélité et obéissance, pas celles d'un esclave à son maître. Mais celles qu'on doit à son capitaine. Infaillibles tout en étant intelligentes.

Ce n'était pas ce que Kaly avait prévu, du tout... Son capitaine n'était peut-être pas un sadique fini... enfin mieux vaut réserver son jugement ! Une grimace orna son visage lorsqu'il lui remit la main en place, rassemblant son corps. Il tint tout de même fermement son avant-bras droit, envoyant une décharge douloureuse dans ses membres et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-La main, pour le respect, que je te conseille d'apprendre rapidement, dans ton intérêt. Et...le doigt parce que je déteste plus que tout le mensonge.

La rousse écarquilla vivement les yeux, il savait ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de me cacher, mais je discerne sans problème le mensonge. Tu te souviens parfaitement de ton île natale.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle s'éloigna instinctivement. Ses yeux accusateurs la fixèrent jusqu'à ce que Law se détourne et parte dans la pièce adjacente.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, banda sa main sommairement et lui donna un cachet avec un verre d'eau, le tout sans un mot. Kaly était tendue; toute l'animosité et la puissance, qui émanaient de lui quelques minutes auparavant, avaient disparu. Le calme avant la tempête ?... Aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsqu'il prit la parole :

\- Tu peux aller te reposer, tu sembles en avoir besoin Miss... On viendra te chercher pour le repas.

La jeune fille se dirigeait vers le couloir, tenant son poignet et grognant. Ce sourire suffisant, elle le hait... Elle le hait !

-Oh attends. J'allais oublier !

La voix s'était faite plus sérieuse, sans trace de quelconque moquerie. Kaly se retourna donc en soupirant pour la forme.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.  
Ceci est le 8eme chapitre, donc le début de mon travail.**_

 _ **Je remercie littlemonkeyheart de m'avoir cédé sa fic, et me faisant confiance pour la suite des évènements, (du moins je le suppose^^)**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite d'apprécier la suite de l'aventure autant que moi :D**_

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

 **Chapitre 8 : Une nouvelle vie dans un sous-marin**

Kaly déambulait dans les couloirs pour mieux se familiariser avec cet immense labyrinthe de métal qu'était le sous-marin. Se faisant, elle repensait à ce drôle d'interrogatoire auquel son nouveau capitaine venait de la soumettre ainsi qu'à ses derniers mots, lorsqu'elle tomba, physiquement parlant, sur Sachi. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier qui menait au couloir de sa cabine et avait trébuché sur un gentil mécanicien, qui heureusement pour la rousse, se trouvait là. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier de lui avoir évité une très mauvaise chute qu'il s'exprima :

« -Ha ! Justement je te cherchais. On va manger ! Dit-il en rougissant face à ce rapprochement physique. »

« Les mecs ne pensent vraiment qu'à ça » songea-t-elle... avant que sa conscience lui fasse remarquer, qu'elle n'était pas mal non plus, vis à vis de ce sujet. Cette pensée la fit rire et elle dû expliquer la source de son rire à l'homme qui se trouvait nez à nez avec elle. Tous deux rigolèrent quelques instants puis le pirate lui fit signe de le suivre. De bonne humeur, elle emboita donc le pas du mécanicien. Les deux personnes discutèrent du sous-marin et de sa complexité sur le chemin, Kaly sentait que cet homme était plein de bonne volonté et bien plus louables que la plus part de ses semblables.  
Néanmoins, à peine arrivés dans la cuisine le venin de Nibou lui sauta au visage, lui rappelant cruellement à quel point sa constatation était pertinente, et lui faisant silencieusement espérer que Nibou était le seul membre de l'équipage à être aussi désagréable :

« -Alors la trainée du capitaine, on mange pas en tête à tête avec lui ?! Ah non, tu vas sans doute être son dessert ! Après tout à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre d'autre de la part de la sœur de Kidd, hein ?! Tu ne vas sans doute pas servir à grand-chose d'autre qu'à récolter nos semences ! »

L'ignorer, retenir ses poings, ses crocs, toute la rage qui brouillait son esprit et lui hurlait de l'égorger ici et maintenant...Les derniers mots de son capitaine la ramenèrent définitivement à la raison.

Elle laissa donc le matelot l'humilier, sachant pertinemment que cela ne mènerai à rien de l'étriper sur place. Elle gagnerait tout au plus le mépris du reste de l'équipage, serait sévèrement punie par le capitaine pour lui avoir désobéi, puis elle serait rejetée. Nibou n'en valait pas la peine.  
Silencieusement, la jeune femme mangea, malgré les insultes de plus en plus nombreuses qui lui coupaient peu à peu l'appétit. Le cuisinier se leva brusquement, faisant taire l'importun, et il demanda à la jeune recrue d'amener son repas au capitaine. Il lui glissa un petit mot de soutien fort réconfortant et s'excusa pour le comportement de son compagnon. Kaly lui rendit son sourire et partit en direction de la cabine de Law, un plateau fumant entre les mains.

Dans sa tête, les derniers mots de ce dernier se répétaient en boucle, prenant à chaque fois d'avantage de sens :

« -Nibou n'a pas agi de façon correcte avec toi. Je lui ai parlé mais il continuera sûrement de te provoquer en mon absence. Donc je te le demande : ne réagis pas, sois plus intelligente et maîtrise-toi.

Un deuxième grognement sortit malgré moi.

\- Considère que c'est ton premier ordre et je pense que tu seras ravie de constater que celui-ci n'est pas absurde, ajouta le brun un sourire en coin. »

Elle avait su conserver son calme, serrer les dents, et elle en était plutôt fière. Pour honorer son entrée dans l'équipage, lui prouver qu'elle était forte, elle devait tenir, et Kaly allait s'en sortir. Elle ferait payer à ce macho... Autant prendre son temps pour trouver la meilleure humiliation.

Le temps de ruminer un peu les insultes de Nibou, elle termina de parcourir la fin du chemin jusqu'aux appartements de son capitaine. Equilibrant son plateau sur sa main gauche, elle entreprit de frapper à la porte, mais n'obtint pas de réponse de son supérieur. Elle se rendit à l'évidence, elle n'avait pas frappé assez fort. Elle réitéra son geste, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de fermeté. Une voix grave l'autorisant à entrer la récompensa de son geste. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et découvrit Law, le nez plongé entre quatre livres différents et une carte, les sourcils froncés.

« Capitaine, le diner…  
\- Oh… Il est déjà si tard ? demanda le susnommé en se relevant, oubliant de masquer sa surprise.  
\- Oui, fit-elle simplement.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui m'amène mon repas ? Interrogea alors Law.  
\- Le cuisinier me l'a demandé, l'informa-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? Continua-t-il.  
\- Sans doute pour m'offrir un peu de distance avec Nibou, répondit-elle en se retenant de cracher le nom du matelot.  
\- Oh… Il ne s'est pas retenu, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, acquiesça-t-elle.  
\- Tu as fait quoi ?  
\- J'ai écouté les ordres et serré les dents.  
\- Parfait, c'est très bien, la félicita-t-il avant de continuer. Kaly ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu ne t'adresses pas directement à moi, pourquoi ?

La question la surprit un peu, mais elle se doutait qu'elle y aurait le droit tôt ou tard.

\- Entre le tu et le vous, je…  
\- « Vous ». Pour le moment c'est « vous ». Tu n'aimes surement pas ça, mais il faut que ça rentre, lui indiqua-t-il.  
\- Le respect, hein ? Fit-elle.  
\- Tout à fait. Et… Qu'a dit Nibou ? Simple curiosité, mais il faut que je sache jusqu'où il va.

Kaly se tendit en se rappelant comment la raclure l'avait appelée durant le repas. Elle ne put retenir son mépris.

\- La trainée du capitaine, la catin du sous-marin et la pute de bord, je vous passe la suite, hein… Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà mon nom pour le moment visiblement.

Elle fixait le mur, le regard brulant de rage, Law sentit qu'elle se contenait et vit ses jointures blanchir tant elle serrait les points. Kaly ne vit pas le regard assombri de son capitaine, trop obnubilée par l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie. « Ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa-t-il, puisque sinon elle risquerait de réagir face à Nibou. »

\- Je vois, fit-il simplement pour masquer la colère qui grondait en lui. Je lui parlerai.  
\- D'accord, répondit-elle, devinant qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas les insultes et le comportement outrageant de Nibou.  
\- Kaly ? Reprit-il après un long silence.  
\- Oui capitaine ?

Le « oui capitaine » l'avait surpris, tant et si bien qu'il avait perdu sa voix et fixait sa subordonnée sans rien dire. Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il reprit contenance.

\- Concernant ton rôle sur le navire… Il va falloir suppléer le cuisinier, il a besoin d'aide, et puis… Tu seras également de corvée de ménage, annonça-t-il avec sérieux.  
\- Non. C'est impossible, je suis une très mauvaise cuisinière ! Et si en plus vous me faîtes faire le ménage… Je ne garantis pas que le sous-marin tienne très longtemps le choc !  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda alors Law, tu te débrouillais pourtant bien seule sur l'île, non ?  
\- J'allais rarement en ville, mais quand j'y étais je prenais autant de nourriture que possible, et toujours quelque chose qui n'a pas besoin d'être cuisiné ! Je suis plutôt du genre à confondre l'arsenic et le sel en gros… tout comme l'acide chlorhydrique avec le vinaigre ! Quand je vivais seule, j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois, et c'était uniquement à cause de mon organisation bordélique et de mes talents exécrables en cuisine !  
\- Les différents éléments que tu as cités ne sont pas ensembles sur le sous-marin, tu vas t'en sortir. De toute manière je n'ai d'autres tâches à te confier.  
\- D'accord… Je pense que vous allez le regretter sérieusement et sous peu capitaine, tenta une dernière fois Kaly.  
\- On verra, rétorqua-t-il, sûr de lui.  
\- Bon… Autre chose capitaine ?  
\- Non, tu peux retourner à tes occupations, mais avant, vas aider le cuisinier à nettoyer la cuisine et la vaisselle.  
\- Bonne soirée dans ce cas, répondit la jeune femme en sortant de la cabine.  
\- Bonne soirée, dit Law.

La porte fermée, le pirate attaqua son diner tout en retournant à son travail. Il avait face à lui un certain problème : Il n'avait strictement aucune information sur l'île où le sous-marin se dirigeait. Etait-ce une île hivernale comme celle où il avait rencontré Kaly, y avait-il des marines ? Si oui, où se trouvait la base ? Combien de temps le log pose mettait-il à se recharger ? Trop d'inconnues ornaient l'équation et cela l'inquiétait grandement. Aveugle. Son équipage et lui avançaient à l'aveuglette. Il fallait de toute urgence trouver une parade, une solution, à ce problème de manque d'information.

Un autre souci l'embêtait : Nibou. Cet homme, quoi que compétent, dans son domaine, n'avait aucun savoir vivre avec la nouvelle recrue de son équipage. Les insultes qu'il avait proférées à son égard le rendaient fou ! Quel irrespect ! Il demandait un certain respect au sein de son équipage, et pas seulement du matelot vers de capitaine, mais entre tous les membres de l'équipage !

Après une nuit passée à chercher des informations sur la prochaine île et à se torturer l'esprit au sujet de Kaly et de Nibou, Law se dirigea vers la cuisine pour avaler son café serré habituel. La vue qui s'offrit à lui acheva de le réveiller : La jeune femme était en train de faire à manger, le sourire aux lèvres, mais elle tremblait de tout son corps et le cuisinier la surveillait étroitement. Il ne cessait de lui donner des conseils et de la corriger. Les yeux du capitaine accrochèrent les mains bandées du nouveau membre de l'équipage, qu'avait-elle fait pour s'abimer aussi vite et autant les mains ?! Le chirurgien de la mort remarqua d'autre égratignure sur les bras et le visage de la demoiselle. Puis, il se mit à détailler entièrement la jeune femme. Perdu dans a contemplation, il sursauta quand le cuisinier rouspéta que le pain n'avait pas besoin d'être pimenté, mais juste un peu salé, et que le café du capitaine devait être pur, ni lait ni sucre.

« ET ENCORE MOINS SALÉ ! KALY ! C'est… C'est du gingembre ça… Pas du sucre ! Fais attention Kaly ! Hurla le cuisinier en réalisant l'échange.  
\- C'est quoi la différence ? Questionna la jeune fille, ne sachant visiblement vraiment rien des base de la cuisine, ce qui donna un frisson d'inquiétude au capitaine.  
\- Hm… Le sucre donne un goût doux, est une source d'énergie, et plait beaucoup aux enfants, et c'est de tout petit cristaux, regarde… Répondit-il en soupirant tandis qu'il lui montrait le flacon de sucre.  
\- Le gingembre donne un goût épicé, c'est aussi une plante aux nombreuses vertus médicinales et… C'est un bon aphrodisiaque ! Enchaina Law avec un sourire lubrique.  
\- Un aphrodisiaque ? Oh non ! Hors de question que l'un de vous en consomme dans ce cas ! S'écria alors Kaly, rougissant devant l'expression désireuse de son capitaine.  
\- Et surtout… Regarde bien, la poudre n'est pas blanche, et ce n'est pas la même texture ! Acheva le cuisinier.  
\- Chef ? Demanda alors Kaly.  
\- Oui ma p'tite ?  
\- Je pense qu'il va me falloir de l'entrainement, et que vous écriviez sur les contenants le nom de leur contenu…  
\- Et lui écrire des recettes de base, compléta alors Law, amusé.  
\- Oui captain !  
\- Capitaine, c'est capitaine, pas comme Kidd.

Kaly se tourna brusquement vers le brun, à l'entente du nom. Ce dernier le remarqua sourit à l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Je n'aime pas être appelé « Captain », et puis c'est devenu le surnom de ton frère…  
\- Je vois… Souffla-t-elle, presque soulagée que cela n'ait pas de rapport direct avec elle.

Le jeune homme prit place près d'eux, se mettant dans un coin discret pour ne pas être dérangé par ses compagnons dès le réveil, et pour pouvoir observer tranquillement Kaly essayer de cuisiner. Cependant, l'arrivée de Nibou dans la cuisine contraria énormément ses plans. L'arrivant ne remarqua pas son capitaine et commença immédiatement à humilier la jeune femme.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'es échappé de ses bras pour venir nous empoisonner avec de la bouffe infecte ? Tu ne réponds toujours pas la catin d'bord ? Hey j'te parle sac à sperme! Réponds ou je te-  
\- Tu quoi, Nibou ? Demanda Law en se levant vivement de sa place, l'air sévère et de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Rien capitaine, c'est juste que cette trainée de frangine de Kidd me fait chier.  
\- Modères tes propos, je n'en tolérerais pas d'avantage, attention, le prévint alors le médecin, contenant difficilement son envie meurtrière. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, elle n'a rien fait. Quitte cette cuisine immédiatement, tu mangeras ce midi, cela te fera revoir les règles basées sur le respect qui dirigent la cohésion de l'équipage dans ce sous-marin.  
\- Mais-  
\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », dehors, rétorqua Law avec une voix calme mais glaciale. »

Hors de lui, Nibou lança la casserole de lait à la limite de l'ébullition sur Kaly puis quitta la pièce en râlant. Heureusement, la cible du lancer rageur eu le temps de se saisir d'un plateau pour se protéger, mais l'objet se brisa sous le coup et la nouvelle cuisinière ne put retenir une plainte lorsque le liquide brula sa peau. Bien que le plateau ait limité les dégâts, le liquide demeurait brulant et la jeune pirate devait être soignée sous peu. Immédiatement, Law créa sa sphère et échangea les places de Kaly et du porte manteau de l'infirmerie, puis s'échangea lui-même contre une boite d'herbes médicinales. Sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de se remettre du changement de lieu, il lui ôta à l'aide de son pouvoir ses vêtements, trempés et brulants, puis l'allongea sur le lit le plus proche.

La patiente réalisa alors ce qui venait de se passer, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit peu pudique, plaça ses bras devant son intimité et sa poitrine, gênée. Après tout, cet homme au regard orageux et ardent la surplombait…  
Law plaqua des mains sur les côtés de son corps et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger, ce qu'elle fit à contre cœur, tandis qu'il s'occupait de ses brûlures et des quelques égratignures qu'elle avait reçu avant l'incident. Une heure plus tard, le médecin annonça la fin des soins et rendit à la demoiselle le seul vêtement épargné par le lait : Sa magnifique cape.  
Kaly s'en vêtit vivement et s'enroula dedans pour cacher sa nudité. Le contact de la peau de panthère des neiges la calma, faisant peu à peu s'évanouir la pression que les derniers évènements avait amenée.

« Merci… Murmura-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Le pirate prit alors place sur le lit, à ses côtés, et d'un geste protecteur, il l'enlaça dans une douce étreinte réconfortante.

\- C'est normal, je suis médecin et ton capitaine, je n'allais tout de même pas rester les bras croisés sans rien dire alors qu'il t'humiliait et te blessait, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme enfouit son visage contre l'épaule du brun. Law se concentra alors quelque instant et prit le linge humide dans une main, puis se téléporta avec Kaly dans la chambre de cette dernière, sans desserrer sa prise sur elle. Là, il lui souffla de mettre des vêtements, car il n'avait pas besoin de gingembre pour avoir une bonne libido. Cela la fit sursauter et s'enfuir, rouge comme ses cheveux, avec des vêtements de rechanges de l'autre côté de la cabine pour ce changer. Quand elle revint en face de lui, il la détailla sans se gêner, puis déclara :

« Sans le tissu, c'est mieux.  
\- Pervers… Lâcha-t-elle en rougissant de nouveau.  
-Et fier de l'être ! Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreiller avant de déposer sur sa joue un léger baiser puis de quitter la chambre pour aller remettre dans l'infirmerie le porte manteau et la boite d'herbes médicinale. »

Kaly porta sa main à sa joue, caressant l'endroit où les lèvres de son charmant capitaine l'avaient touchée, lui arrachant un frisson d'envie. Elle allait s'y faire, à cette vie, à se contact humain, à ce capitaine.  
Peut-être même se ferait-elle aux bêtises de Nibou ?

Perdues dans ces pensées, elle partit à la cuisine pour rassurer le maître des lieux et reprendre son travail, espérant s'améliorer assez vite pour que l'homme arrête de se plaindre que son capitaine lui avait rajouté du travail au lieu de le lui alléger.  
Bilan de cette matinée de travail aux fourneaux : Seuls, le café du capitaine et la tarte aux pommes prévue pour le déjeuner, étaient réussis. Le reste, c'est-à-dire, les trois kilos de pains, le riz, la sauce et les haricots verts, était soit très mal cuit, carbonisé, cru, ou mal assaisonné, pimenté ou accompagné de produit vaisselle. Evidemment, Nibou avait sauté sur l'occasion et Kaly serré une nouvelle fois les dents, tandis que d'autres membres de l'équipage tentaient de raisonner le trouble fait. Bepo sermonna l'homme sur son comportement inadmissible envers la nouvelle recrue mais ne récolta rien de plus qu'un regard colérique qui lui fit baisser les yeux et s'excuser.

Law en apprenant cela soupira. Elle l'avait prévenu, pourvu qu'elle apprenne vite, et qu'elle fasse mieux avec le ménage.  
De retour dans sa cabine, le capitaine des Hearts se replongea dans sa recherche d'informations, mais rien n'y faisait, la prochaine île était un mystère…  
Bepo vint alors frapper à la porte et entra en entendant l'invitation de son cher capitaine.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- On arrive dans une petite heure sur l'île capitaine.  
\- Très bien, réunis l'équipage dans la salle commune s'il te plait.  
\- A vos ordres. Dites… Reprit l'ours en hésitant.  
\- Quelque chose te dérange ? L'interrogea le brun, sachant pertinemment la réponse de son second.  
\- Nibou est odieux envers Kaly… Certes elle n'a pas encore fait ses preuves mais…  
\- Je sais, j'ai déjà puni Nibou, mais il ne semble pas vouloir écouter…  
\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais dans tous les cas, je serai impitoyable… »


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.  
Ceci est le 9eme chapitre, donc la suite de mon travail.**_

 _ **Je remercie littlemonkeyheart de m'avoir cédé sa fic, et me faisant confiance pour la suite des évènements, (du moins je le suppose^^)**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite d'apprécier la suite de l'aventure autant que moi :D  
(D'ailleurs, la reprise est-elle à votre goût? Et non, ne me parlez pas du caractère de Kaly, c'est fait exprès ^^)**_

 **[[ Alors, j'aimerai remercier toute les personnes qui sont venues lire la reprise de « Entre tachetés », j'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plait !**

 **Ensuite, je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont coché l'une des quatre options (suivre ou mettre en favori l'auteur ou l'histoire), cela m'a vraiment fait très chaud au cœur !**

 **Enfin, un grand merci aux personnes qui ont posté des reviews ! :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Neiflheim, merci, j'espère combler tes attentes ! Ahah ! Oui Nibou est un … voilà quoi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui rendre la pareille ! ;)**

 **Jewel star, mici ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'avais pas le cœur à la laisser à l'abandon, bien que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir voulu prendre la succession de littlemonkeyheart^^**  
 **Et oui, nous sommes unanimes au sujet du comportement de l'autre abruti, mais bon, j'en fais largement des tonnes… x) Mais je l'aime bien au fond, c'est un personnage très facile à écrire xD**  
 **Kaly va s'améliorer, na. Ordre du capitaine !Et pour la libido de ce dernier… Un Law sans libido ce n'est pas un Law mais un… Nibou ? *part se cacher derrière Bepo*^^**  
 **Merci et à bientôt ! :D**

 **une fille (qui ?), merci de ta review ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise pour le moment ! Pourvu que cela dure ;3 Oui, le duo Eustass féminin et Traffy va être amusant ! Je ne sais pas encore comment faire réagir cette brute avec du rouge à lèvre, mais je compte bien en tirer quelque chose d'amusant ;)**  
 **Bonne lecture alors J**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 , merci~ Alors, il faut savoir qu'il s'agit à l'origine de la fiction de littlemonkeyheart ( s/10660860/1/Entre-tachet%C3%A9s ) , dont j'ai pris la suite^^ Mais si cela te plait, alors c'est parfait ! :D**  
 **Si tu apprécies le reste des personnages, alors ça me va J Oui, Law et Kaly ne trainent pas beaucoup^^**  
 **Voilà la suite^^**

 **peacecraft31, merci ! Je suis contente que tu l'ais lue ! Nibou est Nibou, la suite le changera-t-il ? *Suspens***  
 **Voilà la suite~**  
 **Bonne lecture ! ]]  
**

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

 **Chapitre 9 : L'île inconnue**

Sur le pont du sous-marin, l'équipage du Heart s'activait pour décharger les caisses vides ne demandant qu'à être à nouveau remplies. Les réserves de nourriture avaient grand besoin d'être ravitaillées…

Le climat était estival, ce qui mettait le pauvre ours polaire dans tous ses états. La chaleur s'engouffrait peu à peu dans sa combinaison et sa fourrure l'empêchait de l'évacuer. Kaly vint alors soutenir le pauvre second, comprenant sans mal l'animal. Après tout, elle avait vécu sur une île hivernale et n'avait pas de vêtement adapté au climat actuel.

Le capitaine avait donné de nombreuses instructions, et chaque membre de l'équipage s'était retrouvé affublé d'une tâche à accomplir sur l'île, et s'était vu remettre une liste d'objets à se procurer, ainsi qu'une somme d'argent définie à dépenser avec attention.

Nibou n'avait pas échappé à la règle, mais juste avant, l'homme s'était fait durement sermonné par son capitaine et avait reçu une mise en garde quant à son comportement. Il avait alors espéré jouer un très mauvais tour, du genre, un tour mortel, à Kaly, mais Law avait su déjoué ses plans en emmenant la jeune femme avec lui et Bepo à la recherche d'information sur l'île, ainsi que sur l'île suivante, qui était presque aussi mystérieuse. La seule information connue sur leur prochaine destination était qu'elle était réputée pour son bordel et ses maisons closes…

Tandis que le chirurgien de la mort déambulait avec ses deux compagnons, il remarqua un bar et décida de s'y rendre, car c'était sans doute là qu'il avait le plus de chance de trouver des informations. Kaly, n'appréciant que très moyennement l'odeur et le genre de personne qui fréquentait les bars, demanda à son capitaine si à la place de les accompagner, elle pouvait se rendre au magasin de vêtements qu'elle avait aperçu au bout de la rue. Law acquiesça, pensant que la présence de sa subordonnée ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans l'établissement. Le brun lui donna donc une petite bourse contenant largement de quoi refaire sa garde-robe, et elle le remercia puis partit en disant qu'elle ferait attention à la dépense. Law retint un sourire, elle était plus prévenante qu'il ne l'avait espéré ! D'ailleurs, quelque chose clochait avec son attitude, il s'était attendu à plus de résistance, venant de quelqu'un qui disait ne pas aimer la soumission… Un tête à tête à ce sujet allait devoir s'imposer.

De son côté, Kaly se dirigea vers la boutique qu'elle avait aperçue et y entra. Le vendeur sembla tomber sous son charme immédiatement, ainsi que la femme qui assistait les rares clients au niveau des cabines d'essayage. C'est donc très rapidement que les deux employés proposèrent leur aide à la jeune pirate. La femme commença par lui proposer des vêtements sobres et simples, mais Kaly n'était pas du genre à se contenter de cela. Alors, on lui montra diverses tenues, plus ou moins osées, dans un style parfois mystérieux, mais toujours en lien avec la tignasse flamboyante et les yeux d'ambre, habités par cette lueur si singulière qui pouvait autant apeurer que charmer quiconque croisait les prunelles de la jeune recrue.  
Finalement, Kaly opta pour un short noir, descendant sur la moitié haute de ses cuisses. Le tissu avait été coupé de sorte à donner l'impression d'usure, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pantalon déchiré. La taille était assez basse, et soulignait la ligne parfaitement entretenue de la cliente. Une ceinture de cuir rouge lui tombait sur les hanches, supportant l'étui d'une fine lame que le vendeur lui avait offert en prétextant qu'une beauté comme elle se devait de pouvoir se protéger, quoi qu'il advienne. Sur son buste se trouvait un haut noir, imitant à merveille un corset tout en restant très confortable et souple. Deux lanières faisaient office de bretelles, et se croisait discrètement dans le dos. L'employée assignée aux cabines d'essayage insista pour réparer les bottes de la jeune femme et lui trouver une autre paire, ainsi que des chaussures ouvertes et des talons. L'homme partit alors en courant dans la réserve de la boutique et ramena une sublime paire de bottes de cuir noires, montant jusqu'aux genoux, légèrement surélevées. Kaly ne put retenir un sifflement appréciateur devant ce qui lui était proposé. Pour compléter sa tenue, on lui amena des mitaines de différentes longueurs, s'adaptant ainsi d'avantage au climat. Une écharpe rouge sombre fut discrètement glissée dans le sac en cours de préparation pour Kaly.  
Les deux vendeurs ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils tenaient tous deux à ce que Kaly soit contente. Peut-être était-ce parce que Kaly faisait partie de leurs derniers clients vu qu'ils comptaient partir de l'île, ou simplement parce qu'elle et sa beauté cachée méritait un peu d'attention.  
Un objet attira le regard d'ambre, un chapeau très similaire à celui de son capitaine, tacheté également. Sans savoir pourquoi ou même réfléchir, la nouvelle recrue de l'équipage demanda à l'acheter et à le mettre dans une boite puis dans un sac.  
Six autres tenues furent mises dans des sacs, malgré certaines protestations de la cliente, mais les arguments des vendeurs et leur gentillesse lui firent accepter les ajouts. Kaly se retrouvait donc avec sept nouvelles tenues, adaptées aux différents climats et situations que la demoiselle pouvait être amenée à rencontre et expérimenter. Sans le dire à la jeune femme, la vendeuse glissa une œillade complice à son collègue et ajouta une tenue surprise.

Contre toute attente et au plus grand bonheur de la pirate qui ne voulait pas dépenser une fortune en shopping, les vendeurs insistèrent pour ne faire payer à Kaly que sa première tenue et le chapeau nordique.  
Les vendeurs lui firent leurs adieux et retournèrent, non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois, se morfondre dans leur boutique, dans l'attente de clients qui jamais ne viendraient.

Une fois hors de vue, la nouvelle cuisinière des Hearts couru jusqu'à une bibliothèque à la recherche de livres de cuisine et d'information sur les quelques îles vers lesquelles l'équipage se dirigerait par la suite. Un ouvrage sur les herbes médicinales et aromatiques attira la main de la demoiselle, elle feuilleta donc le livre et, surprise de parfaitement comprendre son contenu, décida de l'acheter afin de faire moins de bêtises sur le Sub Nautilus. Elle ne partit évidement par de la boutique sans un livre traitant des tâches ménagères dans une version simplifiée.

Satisfaite de ses achats, Kaly optimisa au maximum la place prise pour ne pas inquiéter son capitaine lorsqu'il la verrait avec tous ses sacs, puis s'en retourna vers le bar, que le brun venait de déserter pour aller à la pharmacie. Prévoyant, il avait laissé une petite note à son attention lui disant où le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis dès ses débuts dans l'équipage.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans ce qui ressemblait plus au repère d'un apothicaire qu'à une modeste pharmacie, Law la héla :

« Kaly ! Ici !  
\- J'arrive, répondit-elle en le rejoignant.  
\- Tu t'es endormie pendant ton shopping ou quoi ? Tu t'es absentée deux longues heures…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le propriétaire des lieux répondit pour elle.

\- Connaissant nos chers vendeurs, elle a sans doute flirté avec le petit blondinet, ou peut-être qu'elle n'a pas juste flirté…  
\- Kaly ? Demanda le capitaine, légèrement tendu à ces mots.  
\- N'importe quoi vieil homme, je n'arrivais pas à choisir de tenue, alors ils m'ont aidée.  
\- Ouf… Lâcha le brun, au grand étonnement de la rouge.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Non rien.  
\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, mais bon, tu fais comme tu veux, dit Kaly en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.  
\- Tu ?  
\- Vous, pardon… Capitaine.  
\- Je préfère. »

Les achats du trio s'achevèrent rapidement et rentrèrent au sous-marin, mais Law semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, la demoiselle voulu en connaitre la raison, mais Bepo lui fit comprendre discrètement qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder le sujet. Pour le détendre, la recrue lui rendit la bourse qu'il lui avait prêté, et il s'étonna du peu qu'elle avait dépensé par rapport au nombre de sac qu'elle avait. Kaly expliqua alors que les deux vendeurs avaient insisté pour lui offrir les trois quarts des achats, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu un seul instant besoin de menacer ou de faire du charme.  
De meilleure humeur, Law voulu alors que la jeune femme lui montre ses achats. En rentrant dans le vaisseau de métal, Kaly alla déposer dans sa cabine la boite contenant le chapeau nordique, puis se rendit à la cabine de son capitaine d'un pas rapide.

« Toc ! Toc ! Toc !  
\- Entrez, entendit-elle derrière la porte.  
\- Vous vouliez voir ce que j'avais…  
\- Oui, approche, l'invita-t-il.  
\- Je dois vous prévenir, je les ai vus glisser une écharpe parmi mes achats dans mon dos, je ne sais pas si il y a d'autres choses…  
\- Tu me montres ? Demanda-t-il. »

Kaly sorti une à une les tenue et sur les conseils du brun, les posa toutes sur le lit deux places qui occupait la pièce. Quand les sept tenues furent sorties, Law siffla de contentement. Pendant ce temps, la jeune pirate inspectait distraitement l'écharpe couleur sang, se replongeant dans des souvenirs qui la hantaient malgré elle.

 _Ses vêtements bleus et violets étaient désormais maculés du sombre liquide rouge, ses mains poisseuses glissaient sur la peau de l'être gisant sous elle. Elle l'avait tué, lui aussi. Elle les avait tous tués… Elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais d'un autre côté, ne le méritaient-ils pas ?_

Son regard revint sur ses mains tenant l'écharpe.  
C'était presque la même que celle de sa mère… Soudain, elle la lâcha, comme si son toucher l'avait brulée, ou écœurée. La vision de ses mains ensanglantées chevauchait douloureusement les images de l'instant présent. Paniquée, elle tenta d'essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon. Aucune trace ne demeurait sur le tissu, mais sa peau conservait cette teinte rouge. Elle força l'allure et continua de frotter ses mains telle une forcenée, haletant et jurant tout bas.  
Le brun remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose n'allait plus depuis que Kaly fixait cette magnifique écharpe pourpre. Doucement, il l'appela, mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre. Alors, il se leva et lui prit le poignet, sans violence. Elle sursauta et recula d'un bond tout en créant un pic de glace à côté de sa tempe gauche, elle le fixait, l'air apeuré, mais les yeux vagues. A nouveau, il l'appela, plus fort.  
Ouf.  
Elle réagit enfin, elle le reconnu, fixa une dernière fois ses mains et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le pic de glace collé à la tempe de son capitaine, ainsi que son air concerné.  
Immédiatement, elle fit disparaître l'objet et s'excusa platement. Law fut rassuré de la voir revenir à elle et passa une main dans sa chevelure brune, ôtant par la même occasion son chapeau.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-il.  
\- Euh… Joker ? Hasarda-t-elle en palissant légèrement.  
-Non, Kaly, expliques-moi.  
-Je… C'est- Haha… Je suis un monstre, c'est tout, ria-t-elle avec nervosité.  
\- C'est-à-dire ? L'incita-t-il à continuer tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je… J'ai tué, avoua-t-elle.  
\- Moi aussi, et ?  
\- Je… Je n'étais qu'une gamine. Et… ça me… Hante. J'ai cédé à des pulsions et quand j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même… C'était… fini. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, expliqua Kaly, toujours aussi pâle.  
\- Tu t'en veux ? Interrogea-t-il soudainement, lui faisant relever la tête d'étonnement.  
\- Oui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver du remord, confia la demoiselle après un cours silence.  
\- C'est pas grave… Mais évites de menacer n'importe qui avec tes stalactites, compris ?  
\- Oui capitaine… Dites… Vous ne le direz pas, hein ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- Aux membres de l'équipage ?  
\- Oui…  
\- C'est à toi de le faire, et tu te dois de le leur dire, ils te font confiance et tu peux être dangereuse, alors... Déclara le capitaine.  
\- Je comprends, mais pas tout de suite, hein ?  
\- Fais comme tu le sens, mais réponds moi, ce qui vient de se passer, c'est en rapport avec ton précédent joker, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ou- Oui…  
\- Bon, retournons à nos moutons, tu as vraiment payé si peu ?  
\- Oui, répondit-elle, soulagée que Law change de sujet.  
\- Pas mal, vu le prix, complimenta-t-il. Tu ne me montres pas la dernière tenue ?  
\- Elles sont toutes là, rétorqua la demoiselle.  
\- C'est quoi ça alors ? Reprit le capitaine, soupçonneux, en montrant d'un geste de la main un sac encore à moitié plein.  
\- Que ? Je ne sais pas.

\- Je ne mens pas capitaine !  
\- Je sais, ça se voit quand tu mens. Montres moi ce qui est dans ce sac.

Kaly s'exécuta, examinant avec méfiance et curiosité le vêtement. Lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait, elle poussa un petit cri surpris, puis montra l'objet à Law, non sans rougir légèrement.

\- Et bien Kaly… Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de toi, s'amusa le brun en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire appréciateur.  
\- Je… Je ne… Je n'aurais jamais acheté ça ! C'est…  
\- Ce n'est pas ton genre, je sais. Je te taquinais un peu. Il n'empêche que cette robe de soirée est… Magnifique. Cela pourra nous être utile plus tard, garde là.  
\- Oh… D'accord. Je… Je peux ranger tout ça ?  
-Oui. Oh ? Ce sont des livres là ?  
\- Oui, je suis passée à la librairie en coup de vent.  
\- Cuisine, médecine, ménage, des informations sur îles voisines et à venir, cartographie et détails sur les créatures des mers… INFORMATIONS SUR LES ÎLES VOISINES ?! S'écria alors Law en réalisant ce qu'il venait de lire.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Kaly sans comprendre où était le problème.  
\- Comment as-tu fait ?! Lui demanda-t-elle, son masque d'impassibilité ayant cédé la place à une expression étonnée presque joyeuse.  
\- La librairie ? Oh, et j'ai ça… Fit-elle en sortant du dernier sac un calepin.  
\- Qu'est-ce ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
\- J'ai demandé aux vendeurs de la boutique de vêtements des informations, vu qu'à l'origine on était en ville pour ça, ils m'ont donné un crayon et ça pour que je puisse noter, pendant qu'on parlait de fringues. Je n'ai pas mis deux heures pour rien… Expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Tu- Je… Law ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait fait preuve d'une grande efficacité, c'était assez impressionnant.  
\- Vous avez eu des difficultés à trouver des informations, c'est ça ? Devina alors la jeune femme.  
\- Oui, et pas qu'un peu. Le barman et les serveuses n'ont même pas su me dire en combien de temps le log pose se rechargeait, et m'ont juste dit qu'ils voyaient de temps à autres des patrouilles de marines. J'ai passé plus d'une heure à tirer les vers du nez aux personnes présentes là-bas ! Pesta le capitaine.  
\- Je comprends pourquoi vous sembliez passablement énervé tout à l'heure… Tenez, fit-elle en lui tendant le livre et le calepin où se trouvaient les informations qu'elle avait su glaner pour son capitaine.  
\- Kaly, dis-moi… Je te trouve bien docile… Par rapport à la première impression que tu m'as laissée…  
\- Je… Je veux juste bien m'intégrer et éviter les ennuis. Je ne supporte pas d'être soumise, ni d'être humiliée, mais…  
\- Nibou ne sait pas se tenir, et pour ce qui est de la soumission, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas d'un esclave, ton côté « sauvage » et « rebelle » me convient tout à fait. Et si tu n'es pas toi-même au début, ton intégration sera plus difficile tu sais…  
\- Je comprends. Je… Je vais essayer d'être moi-même tout en gardant un comportement respectueux, comprit-elle rapidement.  
\- Bien, conclut le chirurgien, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.  
\- Bien capitaine, à plus tard, le salua Kaly en repartant vers la porte, ses sacs dans les mains.  
\- Et, Kaly ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci.  
\- Hm, c'est rare de vous entendre dire merci… Encore une fois ?  
\- Je peux te casser les doigts encore une fois si tu veux miss, menaça-t-il, à moitié amusé par le répondant de sa subordonnée.  
\- Non, ça va aller, je me contenterai du « merci ». Au fait… j'aime bien m'informer vous savez… S'amusa-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Pff… J'en prends note alors. »

La jeune femme partit alors vers sa cabine pour y ranger tous ses achats puis retourna aider en cuisine. Bepo attendit d'être sûr que Kaly soit hors de portée de vue pour entrer à son tour dans la cabine de son capitaine. Les deux compères discutèrent alors de ce que la nouvelle recrue de l'équipage avait su faire pour eux aujourd'hui, et le second fit son rapport sur le ravitaillement effectué par les pirates.

« Donc il nous reste deux jours pour trouver la nourriture… Et la marine sera là dès demain à l'aurore d'après les notes de Kaly.  
\- C'est cela capitaine, mais aucun membre de l'équipage n'a réussit à obtenir de vivre, les villageois disent tous qu'il nous faut chasser dans la forêt au nord de l'île si on veut quelque chose. Désolé !  
\- Oui, mais cette forêt semble très dangereuse. Cependant nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autre choix, un vice-amiral ravitaille le village tous les sept jours, et je me vois mal m'y frotter demain…  
\- Capitaine, on n'a pas vraiment de chasseurs dans l'équipage… A part Kaly, vous et moi… Désolé !  
\- Kaly ?  
\- Oui, on a un peu discuté, et elle m'a assuré qu'elle savait chasser. Désolé…  
\- Je pense qu'elle va changer de rôle… Et arrête de t'excuser Bepo !  
\- Ah bon ? Désolé capitaine !  
\- Oui, c'est une excellente informatrice je pense, et elle chasse plutôt bien d'après toi. Je vais lui proposer d'arrêter une des deux activités qu'elle fait actuellement et lui confier ces deux travaux là.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec vous capitaine. Quand l'annoncez-vous ?  
\- Plus tard, pour l'instant je dois potasser ses notes, autre chose Bepo ?  
\- Non capitaine, à plus tard capitaine, désolé ! S'excusa une énième fois l'ours polaire.  
\- A plus tard. »

L'ours laissa le brun à son travail et alla surveiller ses compagnons. Kaly l'impressionnait, dommage que Nibou soit si odieux avec elle !

Dans la soirée, le chirurgien se rendit aux cuisines pour manger avec ses compagnons, histoire de conserver un lien acceptable avec eux, et puis il ne voulait pas avoir à tous les convoquer dans sa cabine… Tous se turent à son entrée, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un diner tous ensembles, cela fit naitre de nombreux sourires.  
On découvrit avec stupeur que le repas avait été entièrement préparé par Kaly, bien qu'aidée quelques peu par le chef cuisinier, et que cette fois-ci, les mets étaient mangeables. Le constat s'imposait à eux tel une évidence : Kaly était une piètre cuisinière mais faisait des efforts qu'ils se devaient de saluer. Nibou refusa de manger, exaspérant de plus en plus de monde au sein de l'équipage, mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien, elle serra simplement les poings et l'ignora royalement. Quand vint le dessert, le capitaine réclama l'attention de tous :

« Comme vous le savez, il a fallu trouver un rôle à notre nouvelle recrue…  
\- Sac à sperme, intervint Nibou avant de se prendre les assiettes de Bepo et Sachi dans la figure.  
\- Je l'avais donc assignée aux tâches ménagères et à la cuisine.  
\- La place d'une femme quoi… Continua l'impoli, en esquivant la petite cuillère de Penguin.  
-La ferme Nibou, le réprimanda Law d'un ton qui ne laissait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Je continue… bien qu'elle ait des… Difficultés dans ces domaines.

Certains sourirent, Kaly et le chef lâchèrent un rire nerveux face à l'euphémisme du capitaine.

\- Cependant, je dois avouer que la miss a démontré des talents tout autres, j'ai pu constater son efficacité tout à l'heure en ville, à savoir qu'elle parvint à faire quelques emplettes personnelles tout à fait justifiées tout en collectant un grand nombre d'information qui me faisaient défauts, et cela en quelques heures seulement.

Quelques exclamations admiratives brisèrent le silence de l'équipage, il était rare de recevoir des éloges du capitaine…

\- Et il semblerait que de surcroît, notre recrue soit apte à chasser. C'est pourquoi, Kaly, je te propose d'arrêter, soit la cuisine, soit le ménage, en échange de devenir l'informatrice de l'équipage et de faire partie de l'équipe de chasse lorsque celle-ci est forcée d'intervenir.  
\- Et bien… J'aime bien la cuisine, j'apprends bien avec le chef et le livre de tout à l'heure, alors que le ménage… Commença-t-elle en esquissant une grimace en parlant de la dernière tache. Je préfère cuisiner et les deux nouveaux rôles que vous me proposez capitaine.  
\- Bien, cela étant dit, l'équipe de chasse, se rendra demain dans la forêt au nord de l'île, afin de ravitailler en viande le navire. Sachi et Penguin nous suivront, pour faire une petite cueillette et apprendre un peu plus sur la chasse, afin d'augmenter un peu notre effectif de chasseurs.  
\- Le reste de l'équipage, vous avez encore des courses à faire, mais je vous interdis de vous frotter aux marines, un vice-amiral débarque demain à l'aube pour amener au village des vivres…  
\- Bien capitaine, acquiesça le groupe de marin attablé. »

Le dessert acheva le repas, et tous se dispersèrent à nouveau dans le monstre métallique afin de vaquer à leurs occupations, attendant patiemment leur tour pour se doucher et aller dormir.

Kaly termina de ranger la cuisine et partit prendre sa douche, elle ne devait pas trainer, c'était le seul moment où les garçons lui laissaient la paix pour se nettoyer. Quand enfin elle fut délassée et prête à se coucher, elle s'en retourna dans sa cabine, songeant ave mécontentement à la crise de panique qu'elle avait malencontreusement faite sous les yeux de Law.  
« Il va finir par faire le lien avec les évènements d'il y a cinq ans, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée… » Pensa-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de son capitaine près de la porte. Elle sursauta quand elle se retourna vers lui pour prendre la poignée et s'enfermer.

« Ca- Capitaine ?!  
\- Kaly, tu m'as l'air bien songeuse…  
\- Oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.  
\- Quel genre de pensées ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
\- Cela ne vous concerne pas, rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton ferme qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne lâcherait rien ce soir.  
\- Tant pis… Je demanderai à ton cher frangin quels genres de pensées t'habitent alors… S'amusa-t-il.

Il esquiva juste à temps la gifle de la demoiselle.

-Je t'interdis de me parler de cet enfoiré ! Il ne sait rien de moi et je ne suis pas comme lui ! Cracha la rousse avec une rage telle que le brun en frissonna, avant de se reprendre.

D'un geste souple, il la retourna et la plaqua sans un mot sur le lit, le visage dans l'oreiller, alors que sa victime tentait de se débattre, en vain, la libération n'arrivait pas.

-Je. T'in-ter-dis. De. Me. Donner. Des. Ordres. Articula-t-il en affermissant sa prise. C'est clair ?  
\- Hmpff ! Tenta d'acquiescer la demoiselle.  
\- Je n'ai pas entendu, insista-t-il.

Dans un violent coup hanche, Kaly déstabilisa celui qui la surplombait pour pouvoir dégager son visage de l'oreiller qui commençait à l'étouffer, et parvins à répondre clairement.

\- Oui capitaine !  
-Bien… Sourit-il, avant de retourner la jeune femme pour lui faire face, tout en demeurant assis sur son bassin.  
\- Dans ce cas… Tenta-t-elle.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Si mon cher capitaine avait l'obligeance de me rendre ma mobilité et de se lever de mes hanches, ainsi que de ne jamais ré-évoquer mon tendre et adorable frère que j'apprécie tellement que j'attends avec grande impatience notre prochaine rencontre pour lui montrer toute ma fureur et la lui faire douloureusement goûter, se força-t-elle à demander sans utiliser un ton trop agressif.  
\- Bien tenté, mais… Non. Je peux diminuer la fréquence de la mention de ton… Si appréciable grand frère, mais je refuse de partir de ton lit avant d'en avoir fini avec toi ?  
\- Oh ? C'est-à-dire mon capitaine ? S'enquit Kaly sur un ton moqueusement langoureux.  
\- Tiens. Chaque membre de l'équipage en possède un.

La jeune femme senti qu'on déposait un objet tiède sur le centre de sa poitrine, et y découvrit un mini Den den mushi.

\- Ah. Merci CAPTAIN !  
\- Kaly…  
\- Je sais, mais c'était trop tentant…  
\- Kaly…  
\- Merci ca-pi-tai-ne, récita-t-elle en plongeant ses prunelles ambre dans celles d'argent liquide de Law.

La vue que Kaly offrait était tout à fait alléchante, et le pirate sentit son désir s'éveiller légèrement et décida de s'éloigner pour éviter de perdre le contrôle. La demoiselle ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua de taquiner légèrement le chirurgien de la mort.

\- Et bien capitaine, je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas quitter le lit avant d'en avoir fini avec moi…

Le concerné se tendit un peu et se tourna vers celle qui l'appelait, et se reprit autant qu'il put et rendit son sourire à la demoiselle.

\- Mais j'en ai fini avec toi très chère, du moins sur ce plan là. Après… Il se tut en la voyant se lever du lit et avancer vers lui en ondulant délicieusement des hanches.  
\- Je vois, dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, faîtes de beaux rêves, capitaine… Lui dit-elle en susurrant les derniers mots à l'oreille de Law, non sans lui voler un baiser sur la joue.  
\- B- Bonne nu-nuit ! S'empressa de répondre l'homme avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de presque courir jusque sa propre cabine. »

La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit rire et alla se coucher enfin, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Pendant ce temps, un certain brun jurait contre lui-même et la rousse pour avoir réussi à l'exciter assez pour qu'une vilaine bosse se forme au niveau de son entre-jambe.  
Contrarié et surpris, Law peina à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Chasse et découvertes…**_

Le lendemain, les membres de l'équipage continuèrent de remplir leurs tâches, tentant d'ignorer autant que possible les remarques désobligeantes de Nibou, et ses idées conspiratrices :

« Allez les mecs, sérieusement, vous l'aimez cette nana ? Elle ne sert à rien, c'est un parasite ! On se débrouillait très bien sans elle, et entre nous… Un accident est bien vite arrivé... »

Comme à leur habitude depuis quelques jours, ils passaient outre les incitations du matelot et le réprimandaient un peu lorsque cela mettait en danger la nouvelle recrue. De plus, ils la trouvaient, pour une grande majorité, bien plus louable que le macho qui leur servait de camarade depuis longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du port, un vice-amiral aboyait des ordres sans relâche, et aidait à ravitailler la population de l'unique village de cette île austère à l'homme, tant la nourriture était difficile à obtenir tout en restant en vie. Les villageois ne se présentaient que rarement à lui, trop intimidés, cependant le barman ne refusait jamais que les hommes en armes prennent un verre ou deux dans son établissement, et se voulait toujours très accueillant. L'homme avait néanmoins perdu tout sourire et s'était retrouvé bien pâle peu de temps auparavant : Il avait promis, un magnifique nodachi sous la gorge, au capitaine des Heart pirates qu'il ne divulguerait pas la présence de l'équipage auprès des marines. Une partie de son commerce tournait pourtant autour de la dénonciation de pirate, presque autant qu'autour du flot de liquide alcoolisé que ses clients avalaient, sans hésitation, constamment.  
D'ailleurs, le barman se demandait où se trouvait l'homme qui l'avait menacé et les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Les pensées du vieux barman tournaient en grande partie autour de la jeune femme rousse aux courbes délicieuses et aux yeux intrigants qui faisait partie du groupe. Il ne savait plus où, mais il avait entendu parler d'elle, et quand il se souvenait de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, l'ancien marine puis chasseur de prime qu'il était savait que cela avait un lien avec les recherches de la marine sur un massacre ou une créature dont on doutait de l'humanité…  
Malheureusement, le nom de la demoiselle ne lui revenait pas !

« Kaly ?  
_ Oui capitaine ? Demanda la concernée.  
_ Le barman te regardait étrangement… Ne réapparaît plus jamais devant lui, c'est compris ? Ordonna Law, un brin inquiet et surtout curieux au sujet de sa nakama.  
_ J'ai remarqué, il ne me verra plus jamais, de toute façon, ne vous ais-je pas déjà dis que je n'aimais pas les bars ?  
_ Si, et alors ?  
_ Vous m'avez délibérément entrainée dans ce… Cet établissement moisit puant l'alcool et la pisse plus qu'un champ de bataille ne sent l'odeur de l'hémoglobine ?! S'emporta-t-elle, manquant de faire repérer leur cachette.  
_ Captain, elle a raison pour l'odeur, intervint l'ours en se plaignant pendant qu'il empêchait Kaly de hurler d'avantage.  
_ Capitaine, Bepo, répondit le brun, légèrement agacé.  
_ Nous on trouvait que l'odeur était normale, hein captain ? Protesta Penguin.  
_ Capitaine, Penguin, répéta Law en lui jetant un regard noir que le pirate ne sembla pas remarquer.  
_ Mais vous l'avez fait exprès, hein ? Reprit Kaly en ôtant enfin la lourde patte du second de sa bouche.  
_ Oui.  
_ C'est cruel !  
_ Je sais. Tu préfèrerais que je t'emmène ailleurs ? Demanda le capitaine, un sourire lubrique collé aux lèvres.  
_ Je ne sais pas CAPTAIN, à vous de voir ce que vous faîtes de moi, rétorqua sensuellement la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire tout aussi provocateur.  
_ Capitaine Kaly. Capitaine. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les trois à m'appeler comme l'autre dégénéré du bocal ? Interrogea Law, heureux de pouvoir se concentrer sur l'impolitesse de ses subordonnés pour limiter l'apparition de désir en lui.  
_ Je faisais comme Penguin ! Ce défendit alors la nouvelle recrue, un air faussement innocent sur le visage.  
_ Hey, j'ai suivi Bepo moi ! S'écria le concerné avant que le second ne le fasse taire aussi.  
_ Désolé capitaine, répondit ensuite l'ours polaire à l'accusation de Penguin.  
_ Pff … Soupira alors le chirurgien de la mort, retournant à son observation.  
_ Capitaine, on ne peut toujours pas traverser la rue ? Demanda Sachi, resté jusqu'alors silencieux.  
_ Non, il y a trop de marines pour l'instant. Traverser maintenant nous attirerait trop d'ennuis, et je ne veux pas avoir à chasser avec ces abrutis bruyants sur le dos.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas passer par les toits alors ? La zone nord du quartier s'est calmé, il doit y avoir moins d'agitation ou de monde… Réplica Kaly en tendant l'oreille.  
_ Hum, on peut tenter le coup. Mais interdiction de se faire remarquer, c'est compris ? Accepta le brun.  
_ Oui captain ! Firent les quatre compagnons en cœur, s'attirant à nouveau un regard meurtrier du dit « Captain ».

_ Capitaine… Détendez-vous voyons… Il ne va rien se passer ! S'amusa la rousse.  
_ Tch, Law fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, signe évident d'irritation. »

L'homme n'avait pas passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie, le désir qu'il avait ressenti, les problèmes de ravitaillement, le lien entre sa rousse et le fêlé du bocal qui portait le même nom qu'elle, ainsi que l'attitude plus que déplaisante de Nibou lui avait fait passer une nuit blanche à se tourmenter l'esprit.  
Une minute.  
SA rousse ?  
Bon, là, il devait se calmer, se reconcentrer sur ses nakama et leur mission. Direction les toits de la zone nord.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe de chasse, accompagné de Penguin et Sachi se trouvait enfin à l'orée de la forêt, et commençait à se déployer pour pouvoir effectuer leur objectif.  
Kaly se sépara bien vite du groupe, pas trop, ordre du capitaine, mais assez pour ressembler à une cible isolée pour certains prédateurs. Rapidement, elle installa des pièges à base de fils tranchants, fruits de son imagination, autour d'elle, puis elle s'entailla volontairement la main, juste assez pour que l'odeur du sang fasse réagir quelques créatures autour d'elle.  
Law, qui s'était posté en haut d'un arbre avec Penguin et Sachi pour observer la scène, apprenait une nouvelle technique de chasse. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire cela, et la méthode de Kaly semblait nécessiter moins d'efforts que ses propres méthodes. Cela promettait d'être un moment intéressant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une espèce de sanglier de deux mètres de haut arriva. La rousse prit le temps de le détailler, cherchant les atouts et les faiblesses de la bête.  
Le groin couvert de maintes couches de sang, qui n'était sans doute pas le sien, la mâchoire musclée et plutôt proéminente, d'où s'échappait un filet de bave mêlé à de l'hémoglobine, était pourvue d'étranges dents inégales, dont des crocs sur lesquels se trouvait encore des bouts de chair. La musculature basse de l'animal était tout aussi peu rassurante, étant donné les pattes sculptées de la bête et son buste très développé. De là où ils étaient, Penguin et Sachi ne voyait que la moitié de la créature, mais le peu qu'ils en voyaient suffisait à les inquiéter : Kaly semblait clairement en danger.  
Law n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, que la bête chargea la jeune femme.

Les pièges s'activèrent, et l'animal se retrouva emporté par son élan, à glisser la tête en avant, au sol. Avec grâce et agilité, la demoiselle sauta sur une branche à quelques mètres de là et à une hauteur respectable du sol, puis créa sur le chemin du sanglier géant une colonne de glace de gros diamètre.

La bête termina sa course dans l'objet qui se fissura sous le choc, tandis que des craquements sinistres s'échappaient du cou et du crane de l'animal.  
La jeune recrue de l'équipage des Hearts se laissa tomber au sol et contrôla le pouls de sa proie.  
Morte.  
Elle leva les yeux vers son capitaine et acquiesça en hochant la tête, ce dernier applaudit discrètement, un sourire en coin.

La chasse continua quelques heures encore, avant que le groupe ne décide d'arrêter le massacre, considérant que la quantité de nourriture amassée serait largement suffisante pour le mois qui venait.  
Satisfait, Law entreprit de contacter quelques membres de l'équipage pour avoir un peu d'aide pour transporter les nombreux cadavres de proies. Le groupe de chasseurs devait simplement amener les bêtes jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt pour éviter de mettre en danger ceux qui ne savaient pas encore assez bien chasser ou se débrouiller dans un milieu densément boisé.

Pendant le trajet, le chirurgien observa la rousse qui gardait la tête aussi loin que possible des cadavres. Soudain, une goutte de sang tomba sur le coin de ses lèvres, Kaly écarquilla les yeux et l'essuya avec une rare précaution. Le capitaine s'interrogea intérieurement : Le sang avait-il un lien avec ce que cachait la jeune femme ? Bien sûr, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait tué et le regrettait, mais cela était sans doute différent… Silencieusement, le brun fit comprendre à la demoiselle qu'après avoir mangé, elle aurait droit à une nouvelle conversation privée avec lui. La concernée, saisissant le message, soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, sachant que son capitaine tout comme elle, savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.  
Et puis… Il avait cet air sérieux, du genre de ceux qui montrent que quelque chose le taraudait de l'intérieure, une question importante ou un problème grave.  
Quand l'équipage retrouva le groupe de chasseurs avec leurs nombreux fardeaux, des exclamations ainsi que des sifflements admiratifs s'élevèrent devant la quantité. Penguin lâcha ce qu'il tenait et se massa quelques instants le dos, avant que mettre fièrement les mains sur les hanches et d'annoncer :

« Ce n'est que la moitié du chargement, il faut qu'on retourne chercher le reste.  
_ Et pour cela, quelques-uns d'entre vous vont nous accompagner, afin d'être plus rapides, ajouta le capitaine en souriant.  
_ Oui captain ! Réagirent immédiatement le groupe avant de s'excuser sous le regard noir du brun.  
_ C'est capitaine… » Souffla-t-il avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner chercher le reste du butin de chasse, non sans héler quelques personnes pour le suivre dans les tréfonds de cette dangereuse forêt.

Quelques heures plus tard, le dépeçage des cadavres était pratiquement achevé, la rousse conseillait ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à effectuer ce travail, sous l'œil plutôt amusé du capitaine des Hearts.

Penguin et Sachi montrèrent au chirurgien les fruits de leur cueillette, assez contents de leurs trouvailles. Tandis que le brun les félicitaient, Sachi et Penguin se souvinrent que Kaly avait trouvé également quelque chose d'intéressant : Une herbe médicinale. Intéressé, Law demanda aux garçons s'ils se souvenaient de l'apparence de la plante ou si la rousse leur en avait dit le nom. Aucun des deux n'ayant vu le végétal, ils ne purent que répéter approximativement le nom retenu. Bien qu'erroné, le nom fit immédiatement réagir le médecin, connaisseur. Vivement, il alla trouver Kaly et lui demanda si l'information était juste, ce qu'elle confirma avec beaucoup de sérieux, sachant pertinemment que la plante était rare et donc très intéressante pour son capitaine.  
Un ordre, un seul, mais suffisant : « Montre-moi. »  
Et les voilà de nouveau en train de marcher, mais cette fois, uniquement accompagnés de Bepo.

« Kaly ? L'appela Law.  
_ Hm ? Répondit-elle sans se retourner.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir ramassé la plante pendant la chasse ? Pourquoi nous-fais-tu faire le chemin une nouvelle fois ?  
_ J'ai reconnu la plante, mais comme elle se confond avec une autre, bien plus dangereuse, je préférais vous la montrer d'abord… Et puis, il faut garder la plante en bon état si on veut conserver tous ses attributs, pendant la chasse c'était plutôt compliqué… Expliqua la jeune femme.  
_ Je vois, et… Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir pour me le dire ? J'ai dû l'apprendre de Sachi et Penguin, reprit l'homme.  
_ C'est vrai Kaly, si tu as quelque chose à dire au capitaine, il ne faut pas passer par des intermédiaires, approuva Bepo.  
_ Nibou, rétorqua simplement la rousse en se retournant vers les deux compères, avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'endroit où elle avait aperçu l'objet de leur retour sur les lieux. »

Le second et son capitaine ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre ce que Kaly signifiait en prononçant le nom du pirate : Si elle venait à Law, l'homme allait en faire toute une histoire, alors que face à l'inverse, il ne dirait pas un mot.  
Ah. Cette situation devenait vraiment inconfortable. Pourvu que Nibou y mette un peu du sien et arrête de traiter la jeune femme comme un monstre…

Enfin, le trio parvint à l'endroit souhaité, et Kaly prononça quelques mots avant de montrer à Law ce qu'il y avait derrière elle.  
« La dernière raison qui m'a poussé à ne rien prendre, c'est la quantité. »  
A ces mots, elle s'écarta et le chirurgien de la mort put voir un magnifique bosquet de la plante médicinale. Le masque impassible de l'homme éclata alors en mille morceaux, l'étonnement et la joie vinrent se mêler sur son visage halé. Bepo observait la scène, il était rare de voir les émotions de son capitaine, mais il avait déjà pu les observer en grande partie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la demoiselle, et il en avait conscience, aussi regardait-il sa réaction.  
Kaly contemplait le brun en souriant, elle le trouvait joli, en temps normal, elle ne pouvait nier que Law était un homme bien pourvu et magnifiquement sculpté, mais son visage toujours froid ou impassible semblait repousser les gens autour de lui, alors que la lueur qui habitait ses yeux à ce moment même, et son sourire radieux, était au contraire, chaleureux et attirants. Cette expression lui allait si bien… Oui, vraiment. A cet instant-là, Kaly ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, que cette expression, qui allait si bien au brun, ne quitte jamais son visage.

Afin de laisser à la nature de quoi reprendre pied, on laissa au bosquet quelques pousses et fleurs. Le reste était désormais dans un sac de toile rebondi, et assez grand pour y fourrer le torse d'un homme de forte corpulence. Le chirurgien tenait le sac et l'avait passé par-dessus son épaule, un sourire très satisfait s'étirant encore sur ses lèvres. En effet, en plus de la grande quantité de cette rare plante médicinale, qui, ils en étaient sûr, était bien la bonne espèce et non sa mortelle cousine, Bepo avait su dénicher un fruit du démon dont Law ne savait encore rien.

Le trio arrivait à l'orée de la forêt, et voyait enfin le bout du chemin, quand soudainement un arbre s'abattit sur l'ours polaire, et un second s'ajouta à l'addition. Fort heureusement, les réflexes de l'animal lui permirent de limiter grandement les dégâts. Le capitaine des Hearts remarqua tout de suite les marques de hache du les bases des troncs, posa son sac à terre et dégaina son nodachi, tout en tendant la main pour créer sa sphère et ainsi, libéré son second. Cependant, la ou les personnes qui avait attaqué l'ours blanc ne semblai(ent) pas vouloir laisser le chirurgien tranquille. Une paire de menotte vola vers lui à toute vitesse, il dû arrêter de se concentrer sur son pouvoir pour esquiver tant bien que mal l'objet, mais il ne parvint pas à éviter la seconde paire de menotte, et se retrouva privé de ses pouvoirs, un bracelet de kairoseki accroché autour de son poignet droit, le reste de la paire se balançant contre le flan du brun.

Kaly dégaina aussitôt sa dague et se mit en position de combat, tandis que les chasseurs de prime sortaient des fourrés. L'un d'eux utilisa ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon pour rendre aveugle momentanément la rousse et l'envoya percuter un rocher à quelques mètres de là. La tête heurta la pierre avec dureté, et la jeune femme lâcha un glapissement douloureux en perdant conscience.

Bepo tentait en vain de se libérer des troncs d'arbres, mais à peine esquissa-t-il un nouveau mouvement qu'un des chasseurs de primes fit tomber un troisième arbre sur lui, bloquant totalement ses gestes, et le forçant à regardant, impuissant, la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Cernés par une vingtaine d'hommes armés, et privé de sa précieuse sphère, le chirurgien de la mort lançait des œillades inquiètes vers ses nakamas, et tenait à distance ses assaillants à l'aide de sa lame. Seulement, une vingtaine d'adversaire, sans pouvoir, c'était une tâche ardue. Mais le pire arrivait : la marine !  
En effet, une trentaine d'homme en uniforme déboula de nulle part, avec à leur tête le vice-amiral, entourant d'avantage le trio, les séparant les uns des autres. Kaly reprenait très lentement et discrètement conscience. Personne ne remarqua son coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle, évaluant la situation.

Elle entendit son capitaine s'exclamer en même temps d'un désagréable bruit de lame s'entrechoquant retentit dans l'air. Un coup sec et mat, un poing contre une tempe, se fit également entendre. La rousse ne perdit rien du mouvement, elle vit le brun être désarmé et frappé, tombant par la suite à terre, les idées confuses.  
Se devant réagir, Kaly se releva et s'élança vers lui à toute vitesse, n'étant arrêtée que par un marine à la musculature inquiétante. Néanmoins, la jeune femme parvint à renvoyer le nodachi perdu vers les mains de son propriétaire, lui offrant une chance de combattre encore. De rage, l'homme qui la tenait désormais lui asséna un violent coup sur l'omoplate gauche, suite au quel elle du méchamment serrer les dents tant la douleur qui se propageait était forte. Le capitaine le remarqua et son regard se fit plus meurtrier, ses coups plus dangereux, mais rien n'y faisait, l'ennemi avait un net avantage ! Une détonation, puis une deuxième et encore une troisième, et le chirurgien courba le dos en reculant de quelques pas, tenant avec douleur son flan, tentant en vain d'ignorer son bras gauche et se réjouissant d'avoir pu éviter la troisième balle. Un chasseur de prime parvint alors à s'approcher assez de lui pour lui prendre les bras et lui faire un croc-en-jambe. Law se retrouva de nouveau au sol, les bras maintenu dans le dos, alors qu'un second homme terminait d'attacher les menottes de granit marin aux poignets du pirate.

A peine eut-il le temps de saisir la situation que Law commença à être roué de coup. Kaly hurla alors pour que les marines et les chasseurs de primes cessent, mais elle ne reçut en réponse que les rires des hommes autour d'elle.

« Nous comptons le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience, il sera plus facile à transporter ensuite.  
_ Enfoirés ! Ne touchez pas à mon capitaine ! Cria la rousse en tentant de se dégager une nouvelle fois de la prise de son assaillant et de forcer le mur humain qui se dressait devant elle.  
_ Donc c'est ton capitaine… Hein ? Fit l'un d'eux alors que ses efforts était réduits à néant, et que Law continuait de recevoir un traitement peu enviable.  
_ Tu es sûre de tu n'es pas juste assignée à son lit ? Demanda un autre homme, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.  
_ Allez-vous faire voir ! Je ne suis pas sa catin, mais il est mon capitaine et donc un être cher à mes yeux !  
_ Ton nom pirate ! Ordonna alors le vice-amiral en la relevant, et la bloquant contre la roche, enserrant sa gorge avec poigne.  
_ Eustass Kaly sale con ! Lâche moi que je te tue ! Siffla avec rage la concernée.

A ces mots, une vague de stupeur parcouru les chasseurs de primes et les officiers de plus de cinq ans de services, soit pratiquement tout le monde.

_ La... La sœur de Eustass Captain Kidd ?! Mais que fais-tu avec un rival de ton frère ? Demanda un marine ignorant la véritable raison de la stupeur de ses collègues.  
_ Je fais ma vie !  
_ Eustass Kaly… L'enfant de la ville en sang... Et dire qu'on te croyait morte ! Quelle aubaine ! Mais dis-moi, petite horreur, ton capitaine est-il fou ou aussi sanglant que toi, car pour t'avoir dans son équipage… S'exclama un des hommes connaissant le passé de la demoiselle.

Law pu entendre ces quelques mots, les coups ayant cessé de pleuvoir après que la rousse eu décliné son identité. Il vit également sa nakama pâlir à vue d'œil, et comprit qu'il était sur le point de toucher un point très important sur la miss. Quand les soldats se tournèrent vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa subordonné, il tenta de reprendre un masque impassible, mais il ne le fit que trop tard, car les hommes en armes explosèrent de rire et se retournèrent de moitié, pour pouvoir parler à Kaly sans perdre le contact visuel avec le brun.

_ Nan… J'y crois pas, tu ne lui a pas dit ?! Hey, Trafalgar, ta copine est une tueuse née, tu savais qu'elle avait tué ses parents ?  
_ La ferme ! S'égosilla la jeune femme, pâle comme la mort.

Le chirurgien écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de ce qui avait traumatisé la demoiselle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

_ Et tu sais, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée au meurtre de ses vieux, elle est assoiffée de sang ! C'est impardonnable ! Continua le marine, ignorant royalement l'intervention vaine de Kaly.  
_ Arrêtez ! Tenta-t-elle désespérément.  
_ Elle est aussi tordue et horrible que son frère ! Cracha le vice-amiral. »

Par chance, forts de leurs paroles blessantes et d'avoir pu révéler au capitaine des Hearts une information ô combien importante sur la demoiselle, les hommes armés avait baissé leur garde, ce que Kaly ne manqua pas de remarquer. Avec une agilité et une vitesse digne d'un grand félin, elle se déroba à la prise du marine et fonça dans le tas encerclant Law. Utilisant son pouvoir, elle parvint à les éloigner le temps de vérifier que l'homme à terre allait bien et l'aidait à se redresser un peu, afin qu'il puisse arrêter de manger la terre humide un minimum.

Néanmoins, le pouvoir de Kaly ne suffisait pas, et elle dut se battre au corps à corps. Alors, la jeune femme se souvint d'une arme qu'elle avait un jour aperçue dans une vitrine alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques années. C'est ainsi qu'une magnifique lame ciselée commença à se matérialiser, en même temps qu'un long manche, également en métal noir. Le tout s'emboita sous les yeux effaré des marines et des chasseurs de primes, puis des fentes décoratives rouges sanguin et ambré apparurent sur l'entièreté de l'objet. Sans un mot, la jeune pirate prit la grande faux et s'avança vers les hommes en arme, se mettant entre son capitaine et leurs assaillants du mieux qu'elle pouvait, lui créant ainsi une zone de sécurité en cas de besoin. Dans le moment, un bloc de glace était apparu et avait soulevé de nodachi jusqu'au chirurgien, qui s'en saisit rapidement mais non sans esquisser une grimace de souffrance : Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte !

Le combat reprit, mais là encore, la faiblesse de Law le renvoya à terre et Kaly fut projetée contre un arbre. Les armes des pirates furent écartées de leurs mains et la pluie de coup reprit pour le chirurgien, plus forte et insistante qu'avant. Soudain, une cote lâcha, arrachant une plainte, presque un couinement, au brun. Bien que faible, le cri n'avait échappé à personne.

Bepo l'appelait, attendant qu'il lui dise qu'il allait bien, et la jeune recrue de l'équipage pirate fulminait, tandis que le vice-amiral jubilait.

« Ah ! Tu es faible Trafalgar ! Vois ! Tu es incapable de protégé tes subordonnés ! Incapable de te protéger toi ! Incapable ! Faible ! Et toi, Eustass Kaly, tu ressembles vraiment à ton frère… Cette soif de sang, cette tignasse carmin… Cette agressivité ! Je comprends que même s'il ne savait pas que tu étais l'Enfant Sanglante, que tu étais l'auteur du massacre d'il y a cinq ans, il t'ait acceptée dans son équipage. Après tout… Entre monstre on se comprend ! Toi, comme lui ou cet ours ridicule, aucun de vous ne mérite de vivre ! Vous êtes une honte pour l'espèce humaine, vous n'êtes que des déchets. Tu m'entends Trafalgar ?! Aujourd'hui, toi et ta copine, oui… On va vous faire la peau, on va débarrasser ce monde de l'horreur que vous êtes ! Hurla le haut gradé, complètement ailleurs, loin dans sa réussite. »

Ni une, ni deux, il n'en fallut pas d'avantage. Kaly perdit le contrôle.  
Ni un, ni deux, mais une dizaine de morts chuta au sol en un instant, avec au milieu d'eux, debout, enragée, une rousse au regard plus sombre que jamais. L'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait d'elle était presque palpable, et la pression tombée d'un coup sur l'endroit faisait frissonner tous les hommes sans exception. Bepo hoqueta de terreur, la vision qu'offrait Kaly était époustouflante, et l'instinct animal de l'ours polaire lui permettait de discerner avec certitude l'aura de la demoiselle. Une prédatrice, et pas des moindres… Il voyait au-dessus d'elle l'ombre de la panthère des neiges. Comme pour confirmer cette constatation, la jeune femme de tourna vers un autre groupe d'ennemi, présentant à l'animal la moitié de son visage. Bepo déglutit avec difficulté, les traits harmonieux et féminins de la jolie rousse s'étaient transformé en une grimace féline, ses grands yeux profonds, au fond desquels l'ambre en fusion coulait, avait adopté une fente verticale très resserrée, typique des iris félins.

Kaly était une panthère des neiges, ou en avait reçu l'héritage prédateur. Voilà le lien animal que faisait alors Bepo, désormais plus inquiet pour les marines et son capitaine au sol et à la merci de la bête, que pour la jeune femme qui combattait seule face à autant d'homme.  
Law, lui, observait tant bien que mal la jeune femme dont le comportement et les attaques avaient sensiblement changé. Il croyait y reconnaitre la Kaly qui avait failli tuer Nibou, et celle qui avait étrangement paniqué devant lui, avec cette écharpe rouge sombre dans les mains. Il sentait cependant quelque chose de différent. Oui, quelque chose de très différent. L'aura de la demoiselle était telle qu'il en frissonnait, l'impression féline qu'elle donnait ne pouvait être que renforcée par les traits haineux et animaux de son visage.  
Mais qu'est ce qui se cachait au fond d'elle ? Qu'avait-elle vécu pour lui sembler aussi mortelle en cet instant ? Il ne l'avait jamais, ô grand jamais vue réagir de la sorte lorsqu'il mentionnait son frère, et pourtant, là, devant lui, semblait se tenir une véritable machine à tuer, complètement hors d'elle.

Law espérait de tout cœur que la demoiselle ne resterait pas dans cet état de frénésie trop longtemps, juste le temps de mettre leurs assaillants hors d'état de nuire, et qu'elle ne déciderai pas de jouer avec son capitaine encore attaché et affaibli.  
Étrangement, le brun se surprit lui-même à se corriger mentalement : Ce qu'il venait de penser n'était pas son désir le plus cher du moment, il voulait juste que Kaly ne soit pas blessée et qu'elle ne se tire pas de cette mésaventure avec un traumatisme de plus.  
De plus, de nombreuses interrogations taraudaient méchamment son esprit, et elles tournaient toutes autour de la rousse...

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 11

_**JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE DU RETARD, JE TRAVAILLE SUR LA SUITE, PROMIS! *se cache derrière Law pour se protéger des jets de pierre***_

 _ **Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.  
Ceci est le 10 eme chapitre, donc la suite de mon travail.**_

 _ **Je remercie littlemonkeyheart de m'avoir cédé sa fic, et me faisant confiance pour la suite des évènements, (du moins je le suppose^^)**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite d'apprécier la suite de l'aventure autant que moi :D**_

 _ **Les reviews... :3**_

peacecraft31 : Merci! J'ai commencé à lire des lire sur les combats dans j'avais à peine 10 ans^^ Oui, on en sait plus, et heureusement, il est temps de se dévoiler un peu ^^

nikkouyoku : Ahah! J'aime vous faire attendre! (non je ne suis pas sadique ;) )

Larien: Oui, la suite, elle est là :) Bon, à vrai dire, j'avais le chapitre 11 depuis la sortie du 10, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe il n'était pas dans mon dossier de fanfictions... :/ Et le chapitre 12 est en cours :D

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

Chapitre 11 : La loyauté de Kaly

Dans une certaine forêt dite dangereuse où s'étaient aventurés un ours polaire en combinaison orange, une femme rousse aux courbes magnifiques et athlétiques, et un capitaine aux imposantes cernes portant un nodachi et un étonnant chapeau nordique, se déroulait un combat sanglant.  
Les chasseurs de primes encore en état de marcher s'enfuyaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Les marines sur place commençaient à sérieusement douter de leur avantage sur le trio. Leur surnombre était largement inutile désormais, face à la jeune femme qui se dressait entre eux, et ses nakamas. En effet, Kaly, malgré sa fureur, parvenait à conserver cet esprit de protection envers le second de l'équipage et son capitaine. Le vice-amiral venait de rejoindre le sol, inconscient, baignant dans le sang de ses subordonnés et bientôt le sien, mais malgré cela, les hommes en armes n'abandonnaient pas et tentaient de blesser la rousse afin de l'arrêter, mais rien n'y faisait, les pouvoirs de la demoiselle et sa capacité à combattre étaient tout simplement trop pour les soldats en uniforme blanc. Pourtant, l'un des chasseurs de prime, resté dans l'ombre, parvint à lui faire tomber trois arbres dessus, simultanément. Kaly évita les deux premiers mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le troisième tronc. Elle se retrouva ainsi au sol, le bras emprisonné sous l'imposant végétal. Heureusement pour elle, la terre était meuble, son membre se retrouva donc seulement enfoncé dans la terre, bien que la douleur soit largement présente.

Le vice-amiral se releva alors, pantelant :

« Même les monstres ont leurs propres limites. Je suis tout de même impressionné de voir que tu fais partie de l'équipage d'un homme plus faible que toi.

Sur ses mots, il cracha sur le dit « faible » le mélange de terre, de salive et de sang qui était dans sa bouche. La rousse se débattit d'avantage, et un feulement furieux sortit de sa gorge, pétrifiant de stupéfaction les hommes encore debout.

Le vice-amiral reprit malgré tout, la voix de plus en plus tremblante face au regard noir que lui adressait son interlocutrice.

_ Mais pourquoi foules-tu encore cette terre, sale monstre ! Je vais te tuer, comme ça je n'aurais plus à supporter ton existence ! Tu ressembles tellement à ton salaud de frère… Vraiment, qui se ressemble s'assemble, hein ? Trafalgar et lui ne sont pas différents, c'est pour ça que tu le suis, ce faible, je comprends maintenant !

Un rugissement puissant claqua dans l'air, et une étrange onde traversa l'atmosphère : De Kaly s'échappait un dangereux haki, faisant reculer de terreur le chef militaire. Soudain, le tronc se brisa et la rousse, le visage entièrement ravagé par la fureur et les traits désormais plus que félins, se releva. Son poing était en sang, tandis que son bras libéré pendait le long de son corps.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers celui qui depuis le début des hostilités l'insultait. Avant que l'homme ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot ou esquisser le moindre geste, il se retrouva au sol, sous la jeune femme qui faisait pleuvoir les coups.

_ Vous ne savez rien, vous ne savez rien, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de singes à la solde du gouvernement mondial, incapable de réfléchir par vous-même plus d'une demi seconde ! Vous vous dîtes représentant de la justice, mais vous êtes stupidement injustes ! Vous ne cherchez pas à voir ce qu'il se cache au fond des gens ! Vous ne savez rien ! Hurla alors Kaly, hors d'elle.

Le vice-amiral enfonça alors la lame de son poignard dans les côtes flottantes, la faisant couiner comme un animal blessé. Les coups s'arrêtèrent un instant, juste un instant, mais il fut suffisant à l'homme pour qu'il lui plante une seconde lame à côté de la première.  
Les coups ne purent continuer plus longtemps : Le poumon droit de la rousse était touché et se remplissait peu à peu de sang.

_ Pourquoi nier l'évidence, enfant Sanglante, hein ? Ria le marine en inversant leur position. Tu ressembles à ton frère, c'est un fait !

Dans un effort non négligeable, la jeune femme se releva, enfonçant douloureusement les lames dans son corps, et reprit le dessus sur le vice-amiral. C'est alors qu'on put voir les yeux ambres de la jeune femme étinceler, tant et si bien que la lumière qui s'en échappait créait une lueur dans l'obscurité qui arrivait peu à peu. Des oreilles de panthère des neiges pointaient désormais hors de la chevelure rousse en bataille, de part et d'autre du sommet du crâne de Kaly.

_ Je sais que je lui ressemble, il y a longtemps que je l'ai accepté, mais je ne suis pas comme lui ! Ça, je ne l'accepterais jamais ! Jamais ! Je ne deviendrai pas comme cet enfoiré ! Mais là, maintenant, ce n'est pas ce qui m'insurge ! Si je suis hors de moi, c'est parce que vous manquez de respect à mon capitaine ! Parce que vous faîte souffrir Law, vous le battez, vous avez osé lui cracher dessus, le souiller de votre substance ! Oui, ce qui me révolte, c'est ce que vous lui faîte subir ! Rétorqua la jeune femme, tantôt en crachant les mots, tantôt en les hurlant.

L'homme en dessous d'elle écarquilla les yeux, et comprit que pour lui, c'était la fin. Il souria, et s'excusa en retirant les dagues plantée dans Kaly, et offrit sa gorge en lui lançant un regard entendu. Elle hésita un court instant et il le lui ordonna.

_ Abruti, seul mon capitaine est en droit de me donner des ordres. »

La jeune femme se releva et acheva de mettre hors course toutes les personnes encore debout, se défoulant sur elles. Law, voyant qu'elle reperdait le contrôle d'elle-même, l'appela en criant, espérant qu'elle réagirait.  
Une des oreilles de la rousse trembla, la demoiselle se figea et lentement, se retourna vers le brun, toujours à terre et en piteux état. Soulagé, le chirurgien fit tinter ses chaines et désigna du menton son second, toujours prisonnier des arbres et de sa contemplation de la scène.  
Immédiatement, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'ours polaire et s'approcha de lui.  
Bepo leva la tête vers elle et se débattit, l'air inquiet, ce qui surpris autant le capitaine que sa subordonnée.  
« Bepo ? L'appela-t-elle.  
_ Kaly ? Tu es… Toi-même, hein ? Demanda alors l'ours, toujours très méfiant.  
_ Oui Bepo, tout va bien. Aides moi à te sortir de la s'il te plait, on doit chercher les clés des menottes du CAPTAIN, répondit-elle avec douceur, bien que sa voix tremblait encore de rage.  
_ Kaly… Fit Law.  
_ Capitaine. Je sais…  
_ Kaly… Recommença le capitaine des Hearts.  
_ Rha… 'scuse ! Réplica Kaly en prenant un air exaspéré. »

Non sans difficultés, la demoiselle aida l'ours polaire à sortir de dessous les troncs, et se mit à chercher la clé. A ce moment-là, un chasseur de primes empestant l'alcool tomba d'un arbre, le nodachi du chirurgien pointé vers le brun dans les mains. La cible étant toujours allongée et menottée, l'opération était aisée : L'homme se laissait tomber sur le pirate, en visant le cœur. Law se pu que se crisper et fermer les yeux, mais à sa grande surprise, rien n'arriva. Alors il rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla d'horreur : Au-dessus de lui se tenait Kaly, embrochée par la lame de son capitaine, le sourire aux lèvres. Bepo projeta le chasseur de prime au loin avec force, et un craquement sinistre suivit d'un bruit de chute lourde leur indiqua que l'homme était mort.

« Que… Kaly, pourquoi… ? Demanda Law, complètement abasourdi par l'acte de sa subordonnée.  
_ Parce que t'es mon abruti de captain, Law ! Souffla la jeune femme en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Non loin de là, un certain vice-amiral finissait de reprendre ses esprits et se redressa, puis s'approcha du capitaine pirate. Bepo s'interposa entre eux, alors l'homme s'expliqua :

_ La clé… C'est la noire, pensez à me rendre mon trousseau et les menottes Trafalgar.

Les chaines disparurent des poignets du susnommé, qui se précipita pour retirer sa lame du torse de la rousse. Le vice-amiral s'inclina et récupéra ses biens sous les yeux surpris du trio. Puis, il dit :

_ Quand vous irez mieux, passez au bar du vieux Tom, on fêtera ma démission. »

Puis il s'en retourna à la ville sans d'autres mots.  
Bepo prit le sac contenant les herbes médicinales et le fruit du démon inconnu, qui avait miraculeusement été épargné par l'agitation. Il s'approcha de Kaly et sans même lui demander la permission, la souleva pour la porter tout en s'excusant. La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à capituler et à prendre ses aises dans les bras de l'ours. Doucement, elle s'apaisa et les deux compères purent observer son retour à l'état normal, les oreilles disparurent et les traits tirés de la demoiselle reprirent leur harmonieuse composition habituelle. Tout en Kaly redevint doux et magnifique, voilà ce qu'en pensait de chirurgien de la mort, tout en hâtant le pas, pressé de soigner sa subordonnée et de prendre un calmant pour la douleur.

Le retour du trio ne passa pas inaperçu, Penguin et Sachi accoururent, prirent le nodachi et le sac de Bepo tandis qu'ils se renseignaient sur les évènements récents. Law ne répondit que très brièvement, c'est-à-dire qu'il prononça en tout et pour tout une courte phrase : Des marines et des chasseurs de primes nous ont attaqués. Puis, il disparut avec son second et Kaly dans l'infirmerie, commençant dès lors à déshabiller sa nakama et à lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires.

Au pas de la porte, une grande partie de l'équipage attendait que le médecin sorte et annonce la couleur. Et bien que Penguin et Sachi est divulgué la brève explication du brun, de nombreuses questions leur brulaient les lèvres ! Comment leur capitaine et surtout, Kaly, avaient-ils pu se retrouver dans un aussi mauvais état ? Avaient-ils eu affaire au vice-amiral ? Combien d'assaillants y avait-il eu ?  
Lorsque Bepo sorti, il fut nullement étonné de voir l'attroupement, et annonça simplement :

« Ils sont blessés, Kaly est la plus touchée mais le capitaine a dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger, et qu'elle allait devoir se reposer quelques jours avant de pouvoir poser le moindre orteil au sol.  
_ Ah ! Elle s'est mise dans une situation pas possible et le capitaine s'est blessé en la sauvant, quelle nana inutile et faible ! Rigola Nibou.  
_ Nibou la ferme ! Hurla Law en sortant, les mains en sang et le visage inquiet. Bepo, reprit-il plus calme, va me chercher du fil, je vais presque terminer celui que j'ai avec elle, et que l'un de vous vienne m'aider, c'est plus grave que prévu.  
_ Laissez la crever capitaine, elle vous a mis en danger ! Objecta alors Nibou.

_ Sale con, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, laisse notre rousse tranquille ! S'énervèrent plusieurs membres d'équipage, dont Penguin, Bepo, Sachi, et Ben.  
_ Elle a fait preuve d'une loyauté envers le capitaine plus qu'incroyable, et est allée jusqu'à se faire empaler volontairement à sa place ! Peu d'entre nous ont pu faire une telle démonstration, alors laisse-la tranquille ! Rugit Bepo.  
_ Mais elle a amené la menace des marines sur vous ! Comment pouvez-vous la défendre et me faire face ?! Comment pouvez-vous prendre le parti de cette… Femme ! Beugla le forcené, outré.  
_ Non, les marines ne savaient pas qui elle était, et elle nous a sauvé la vie. Dès que j'en ai terminé avec elle, je corrigerais ce manque grave de respect envers ta nakama, j'en ai assez ! Acheva le brun, une veine battant sur sa tempe. »

Sur ces mots, il retourna dans l'infirmerie et claqua violemment la porte, signe évident qu'il était très en colère. L'équipage demeura silencieux quelques instants, avant de retourner à leurs taches. Plusieurs membres ayant achevé leurs corvées, proposèrent de l'aide au chef cuisinier pour préparer à manger, puisque la préposée aux fourneaux était alitée et qu'il faudrait concocter des plats particuliers pour le capitaine et Kaly, Bepo leur ayant assuré au Den den mushi qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de traitement spécial.

La cuisine se transforma donc en la zone la plus effervescente sur sous-marin, tandis que dans la salle d'opération, le chirurgien de la mort s'activait pour stabiliser l'état de sa nakama, qui avait des entailles plus larges qu'il ne les avait pensées. La plaie la plus inquiétante était bien sur celle que lui avait infligée sa propre lame. Intérieurement, le capitaine se maudissait d'avoir été aussi négligent, au point d'en oublier la présence de son arme. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'omoplate de la jeune femme était visiblement fêlé, et le bras qui s'était retrouvé sous l'arbre portait un hématome plus que visible, puisqu'il faisait près de trois mains de larges, et presque tout le tour du membre. Des égratignures superficielles mais risquant aussi de s'infecter étaient présentes sur l'ensemble du corps, et une entaille légère mais bien saignante se trouvait à l'arrière de la tête de sa patiente.

Un sifflement d'admiration s'échappa malgré lui des lèvres du médecin, elle avait tenu jusqu'à ce qu'il l'endorme, quelle femme coriace et robuste ! Comme son… Non, mieux que lui. Oui, mieux que son détraqué de frère.

Quand Bepo revint au sous-marin, il se dirigea vers la salle d'opération pour déposer ce que son capitaine lui demandé. Il entra et signala discrètement sa présence, afin d'éviter de faire sursauter quiconque dans la pièce. Law lui indiqua où l'ours devait ranger le fil chirurgical et termina de mettre à la rousse encore endormie une blouse de patient, ses vêtements étant impossibles à porter en l'état. Puis, Law retira le masque à oxygène de la demoiselle et alla s'installer sur un lit adjacent, en face duquel se trouvait un miroir, de sorte qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se recousait lui-même, n'ayant pas encore d'assistant médical.

Bepo et l'assistant improvisé proposèrent leur aide au brun qui éprouvait déjà des difficultés pour retirer ses vêtements. Légèrement honteux, le chirurgien accepta qu'on lui ôte les couches de tissu qui le couvraient. Quand l'ours termina de débarrasser son supérieur de son pantalon, l'homme désormais en sous-vêtement replia en grimaçant les jambes et tenta de cacher un minimum son corps marqué de nombreuses ecchymoses. Bepo n'eut pas la moindre difficulté à comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, le brun voulait être seul. L'assistant improvisé eu également l'air de saisir le désagrément de Law et quitta la pièce avec Bepo.

Enfin seul, ou presque. Mais Kaly étant encore endormie, le chirurgien de la mort décida que ce n'était pas gênant de dévoiler les marques de coup et détails de son corps. Ainsi, il commença à se soigner, bien que les coupures et autres blessures qui ornaient son dos lui fussent inaccessibles. Après une bonne heure de gymnastique pour se soigner autant de zones corporelles que possible, Law se téléporta dans sa chambre pour récupérer des vêtements propres et commença à enfiler son pantalon, sans remarquer les deux prunelles ambres qui s'étaient éveillées sur lui. Alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture, il entendit une voix l'appeler faiblement. Se retournant d'un bloc pour masquer l'état peu recommandable de son dos, il planta ses yeux orageux dans ceux de Kaly.

« Tu… Vous voulez un coup de main pour votre dos ? Proposa-t-elle sans bouger.  
_ Non, refusa-t-il immédiatement.  
_ Vous n'avez pas traité cette partie, il faut faire quelque chose… Insista la jeune femme.  
_ Non, c'est non, s'entêta le capitaine.  
_ Que fuyez-vous ? Demanda alors Kaly en se redressant en position assise doucement.  
_ Je ne fuie pas, mentit-il.  
_ Vous m'aviez cassé un doigt pour vous avoir menti, dois-je faire de même avec vous ? Menaça la demoiselle, le regard inquiet.  
_ Non. Je n'aime pas qu'on regarde mon corps, encore moins lorsque je suis blessé.  
_ Vu ce que je porte, vous avez dû voir mon corps dans son intégralité, et blessé. Nous sommes à égalité, de plus, je vous ai vu recevoir les coups, et puis… Me dire ça en étant dos à un miroir… Sourit-elle.

Un point, non, deux, et même trois pour la rousse, Law soupira et s'approcha du lit de Kaly, lui mettant dans les mains des produits de soin nécessaires pour son dos, qu'il présenta à la jeune femme. Sans un mot, la nouvelle recrue se redressa malgré les douleurs peu recommandables qu'elle ressentait, puis pansa les plaies et apaisa les hématomes du brun, en appliquant en plus de légères pressions, massant les zones douloureuses et déliant les muscles dorsaux de son supérieur, lui arrachant quelques soupirs de bien-être malgré lui.

_ J'ai fini, l'informa-t-elle en retirant ses mains du dos du médecin.  
_ Merci Kaly, dit-il en se retournant vers elle. Pourquoi détournes-tu le regard ? Demanda-t-il après un silence, devant les yeux fuyants de la miss.  
_ Parce que vous n'aimez pas qu'on puisse voir votre corps, répondit rapidement la jeune femme en riant.  
_ Hm. Dis-moi, où as-tu appris à soigner ainsi ? Interrogea Law en essayant d'enfiler un sweat, en vain, il resta coincé en grimaçant de douleur.  
_ J'ai vécu seule longtemps, alors j'ai dû apprendre seule, mais quelques livres parlant de l'anatomie humaine m'ont énormément aidée, ria-t-elle en aidant son capitaine à enfiler son haut.  
_ Je vois, il faudra que tu me montre plus tard, miss.  
_ Oui captain.  
_ Kaly…  
_ Oui capitaine… Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Au fait, tu t'es très bien débrouillée lors du combat, bien joué. Et puis, je crois que nulle ne peut douter de ton attachement à l'équipage maintenant. Ce que tu as fait était… Enfin, je veux dire que… Ton sacrifice, ce n'est pas quelque chose que quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'équipage aurait fait, et même certains d'entre nous aurait pu hésiter un peu. Je… Je t'en remercie. Et pour ce qui est de la force dont tu as fait preuve… J'aurais des questions à ce sujet.  
_ Ah… Merci… Et bien… Répondit Kaly en baissant les yeux.  
_ Plus tard, pour l'instant, tu restes couchée. Ne gâches pas mon travail, lui intima le médecin en sortant de la pièce. »

Une fois dehors, le brun esquissa un sourire avant de remettre son fameux bonnet et de se mettre à la recherche de Penguin et Sachi, ne sachant lequel des deux avait pris quoi lors que son retour précipité. Après s'être rendu à leurs postes habituels et les avoir trouvés vide, il se dirigea vers leur chambre, et une fois encore il fit demi-tour, bredouille. Décidant qu'il continuerait les recherches avec un bon café à la main, il prit le chemin de la salle à manger, qui était jumelée à la cuisine. Quelle surprise il eut lorsqu'il entra : Les deux compères qu'il cherchait se trouvaient là, avec Ben et d'autres membres de l'équipage, entrain de cuisiner et de mettre sagement la table, un air inquiet mais déterminé collé sur leur visage.

Quand ses hommes l'aperçurent, ils se retinrent de lui sauter dessus pour l'enlacer et demander des nouvelles des états de santé de Kaly et lui. Néanmoins, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sauter juste devant lui, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Il soupira, demanda ses affaires et un café en s'asseyant à la table, avant de commencer à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Le groupe de pirate était assis à ses pieds, buvant ses mots comme le chirurgien buvait son café. On aurait vraiment dit des enfants devant leur père qui leur contait une fantastique histoire captivante…  
Quand Law acheva son récit et se leva, Sachi demanda :

« Mais comment Kaly a-t-elle fait ? Si vous n'y arriviez pas, comment se fait-il qu'elle ait réussi à les battre ?  
_ Disons qu'elle est plus forte qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, et qu'elle était encore plus énervée que le jour de son arrivée avec Nibou, répondit simplement le capitaine, ayant volontairement passé sous silence le fait que Kaly possédait un étrange pouvoir lié à un félin pendant qu'il racontait les évènements à ses subordonnés.  
_ C'est bizarre, elle était comme incontrôlable ce jour-là, mais ça n'aurait pas suffi je pense, renchérit Ben, suspicieux.  
_ Ecoutez, je sais des choses, mais ce n'est en aucun cas à moi de vous les révéler. Le problème est que Kaly ne semble pas accepter elle-même ce dont elle est capable, et même-moi, je n'ai pas le droit à toutes les informations, glissa Law en baissant un peu la voix sans s'en rendre compte.  
_ Elle nous cache des choses ! Et vous ne savez pas tout ?! Elle n'a pas confiance ou quoi ?! S'écria un membre de l'équipage, abasourdi par cette étonnante révélation.  
_ Ne t'emportes pas comme ça, je viens de le dire, elle est très… Elle me semble très peu confiante envers elle-même. Et je lui ai demandé de vous en parler, elle attend sans doute le bon moment, où de s'être acceptée telle qu'elle est. Ce qu'elle renferme l'a traumatisé par le passé, et pas qu'un peu de ce que j'ai pu voir, je comprends qu'elle soit assez secrète, mais elle m'a promis de tout nous dire, alors ne perdez pas votre confiance en elle et ne la brusquez pas, ai-je été suffisamment clair ?  
_ Oui capitaine ! Acquiescèrent les hommes.  
_ Et pour information, elle est alitée pour les trois jours qui suivent, et n'a pas le droit de recevoir la moindre visite hormis la mienne d'ici demain.  
_ Donc vous lui amènerez son repas ? S'étonnèrent plusieurs membres de l'équipage.  
_ Oui. Mais dites-moi, que faisiez-vous tous dans les cuisines ? Reprit le médecin, curieux.  
_ On se doutait que notre p'tite rousse et vous auriez besoin de repas différents, et puis Kaly n'étant pas là, Ben allait avoir besoin d'aide, expliqua un Hearts.  
_ Et je suppose que pour cela vous avez terminé vos corvées, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui capitaine, rétorquèrent fièrement les hommes en combinaison.  
_ Bien, très bien même. Il est juste dommage qu'il faille que l'un de nous se retrouve alité et bien mal en point pour que vous terminiez vos tâches aussi rapidement, s'amusa le brun. Bon, Sachi tu me suis, j'ai des projets pour la structure du sous-marin, il faut qu'on fasse quelques modifications… »

Le mécanicien en chef se leva avec énergie, joyeux : Cela faisait longtemps que son capitaine et lui n'avaient pas discuté du navire et fait des projets ensembles, autres que la réparation d'un moteur ou deux. Cependant, Law n'était-il pas censé se reposer un peu, car après tout, il avait combattu, reçu des coups, tout en étant menotté avec du kairoséki, et malgré cette épreuve épuisante, il avait soigné la jeune femme et expliqué à une bonne partie de l'équipage ce qu'il était arrivé. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit part de ses pensées à son vis-à-vis en tant qu'ami. L'expression ahurie de son capitaine manqua de le faire exploser de rire, mais il parvint miraculeusement à se contenir, quoi que la crainte de servir de prochain sujet d'expérimentation l'y aide beaucoup... A force d'argumentation et de raisonnement, Sachi obtint de l'homme qu'il aille se reposer au moins quelques heures dans sa cabine, mais à une condition, qu'il puisse corriger Nibou avant.

Chose dite, chose faite. L'impoli se retrouva avec le double de corvée, dont celle du nettoyage des toilettes, du linge, de la salle de bain et du récurer le système de filtrage des eaux usées ainsi que la coque inférieure du navire. Il avait évidemment tenté de se défendre et de reporter la faute sur Kaly, ne récoltant de plus qu'une droite de son capitaine, le menaçant que s'il importunait de la sorte la rousse à nouveau, il ne s'en tirerait pas avec quelques corvées, une gifle et des excuses à présenter à la cible de sa mauvaise foi.

Par la suite, Law s'isola dans sa chambre et s'endormi avec difficulté, songeant sans doute un peu trop à son équipage, à sa chère informatrice dont la loyauté n'était plus à prouver ou à douter, à Nibou et son comportement de plus en plus exécrable, au vice-amiral qui allait bientôt démissionner et son invitation à boire un verre, à tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre ou voir, au sous-marin qu'il allait falloir améliorer sous peu, à Shabondy, dernière île humaine avant de pénétrer dans le Shin Sekai, et là où se trouverait en même temps qu'eux Eustass Captain Kidd… Comment réagirait la rousse ? Les pensées chargées d'interrogations et d'inquiétudes, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sachi se rendit compte que son capitaine n'était toujours pas venu prendre son repas alors que l'heure du dîner était passée depuis déjà un bon bout de temps, et que si Law n'était pas encore venu, Kaly n'avait donc pas encore reçu de repas. Peu intéressé par le fait de réveiller le brun d'un sommeil sans doute plus que nécessaire, il en parla à Bepo et Penguin. L'ours polaire décida de s'occuper du médecin endormi, car tous savaient qu'il ne risquait pas un seul des poils de sa duveteuse fourrure banche en allant sortir du lit le dormeur aux cernes colorées tels les ténèbres. Néanmoins, l'éternel duo insista pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la cabine défendue.  
Là, le second de l'équipage frappa quelques coups assurés à la porte, sans pour autant entendre la moindre réponse venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Alors, il ouvrit doucement et découvrit un homme au visage détendu, presque souriant, allongé dans ses draps, à la respiration tout à fait paisible. L'ours s'approcha silencieusement du lit et s'accroupi auprès de l'humain endormi.

« Captain, ce serait sympa de vous réveiller, Kaly et vous allez avoir terriblement faim sinon vous savez…  
_ Kaly… Panthère… Murmura Law dans son sommeil, en se retournant vers la voix.  
_ Oui captain, elle a la même aura qu'une panthère des neiges, mais aussi un ventre à remplir, tout comme vous. Allez, vous ne voudriez pas sortir de vos rêves et vous lever captain ? Demanda L'ours.  
_ Hum… Il faut que je… Hum… Non, je ne veux pas abuser d'elle ! Non, Kidd ne la blessera pas non plus… Gémit alors le brun, toujours endormi.

Sachi en entendant les mots prononcés par l'homme, eu une idée et se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son nakama. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'écarta un peu, en éloignant par la même occasion le nodachi qui était alors couché à côté de son propriétaire. Cette fois-ci, même lui risquait d'être blessé s'il ne prenait pas quelques prédispositions…

_ Capitaine ! Doflamingo va violer Kaly ! Cria-t-il après avoir fermé la porte de la cabine pour que le son ne se répande pas dans le sous-marin et n'alerte le reste de l'équipage.

A l'entente de ces paroles, le chirurgien de la mort fit un exceptionnel bond dans son lit, posa la main là où était censé être son arme et jura entre ses dents, puis créa sa room pour se téléporter dans l'infirmerie, mais juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Bepo l'appela, craintif. A ce moment-là, le capitaine des Hearts pirates aperçu son nodachi entre ses pattes et comprit ce que l'ours avait fait. Il annula sa sphère et soupira, non sans passer sa main dans ses cheveux avant de demander, passablement très énervé :

_ Bepo, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
_ Désolé, mais vous refusiez de vous réveiller…  
_ Et pourquoi un tel choix de mots ? Continua l'homme, glacial, frissonnant d'inconfort en souvenant ce qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil.  
_ Vous… Parliez dans votre sommeil. Kaly était le sujet principal, alors on s'est dit que si on mélangeait l'inquiétude que vous aviez exprimé avec son sujet et votre pire ennemi… Cela suffirait à bien vous réveiller. Désolé ! Mais ça a marché ! Désolé !  
_ … « On » ? Grinça-t-il.  
_ Oui capitaine, intervint alors Sachi en sortant de derrière l'ours blanc.  
_ On est désolé capitaine, renchérit Penguin en se dévoilant aussi.  
_ Mais 'faut nous comprendre, le repas est passé depuis longtemps déjà, et vous nous aviez dit que vous mangeriez puis emmèneriez son repas à notre jolie rousse… Expliqua le mécanicien en chef.  
_ « Notre jolie rousse » ? Répéta Law.  
_ Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda le navigateur.  
_ Kaly est MA rousse, c'est clair ? Tonna le brun.  
_ Euh… Capitaine ? S'étonna le trio de subordonnés.  
_ Oh.  
_ Ça va captain ? Demanda Bepo.  
_ Nom d'un roi des mers, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? S'interrogea Law à haute voix.  
_ Captain ? L'appela Sachi.  
_ Je veux Kaly ? Non… Mais pourquoi je me sens comme ça ?  
_ Captain ? Tenta Penguin.  
_ Je… Suis jaloux ? Etrange ? Illogique ? Malade ? Le chirurgien porta sa main à son front pour contrôler sa température corporelle.  
_ Captain ? Firent les trois compères.  
_ C'est capitaine, CAPITAINE ! Et quoi encore ?! Hurla le susnommé, dérangé.  
_ Capitaine, vous pensez tout haut, désolé, rétorqua Bepo, à peine inquiété par le ton de son supérieur.  
_ Merde, s'exclama l'homme en se mettant la main devant la bouche tandis qu'il rougissait.  
_ Hey… Law, c'est normal tu sais… Glissa Sachi en avançant d'un pas vers son ami.  
_ Mais, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
_ Kaly est une femme, on a tous, sauf Bepo hein, des pensées pas très saines la concernant, dans le fond. Faut l'avouer, elle est jolie, géniale, intelligente, curieuse, … Compléta Penguin en mettant la main sur l'épaule du navigateur.  
_ Mais…  
_ Il n'y a pas de « Mais », c'est normal. Après, c'est ce que tu vas en faire qui est plus ou moins normal. Tout dépend de toi, Law. Nous, on s'est promis de ne pas la toucher, c'est un peu comme une frangine carrément dingue pour nous, continuèrent-ils.  
_ Les gars… Souffla Law, revenant doucement à lui, reprenant peu à peu son habituelle contenance. Merci. Bon, vous voulez voir un peu miss Kaly ? »

A ces mots, les trois compères sautèrent de joie et suivirent leur capitaine jusque la cuisine pour prendre le repas de la jeune femme alitée et celui du médecin. Le groupe se rendit ensuite à l'infirmerie.

Kaly vit entrer son capitaine avec un plateau fumant, accompagné de Bepo, Sachi et Penguin. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.  
Silencieusement, le brun et elle mangèrent, sous les yeux perçants du trio les surveillant. Les prunelles de Law parcouraient la pièce, évitant de manière évidente la demoiselle. Cette dernière le remarqua aisément, mais n'en fit rien, préférant être seul à seul avec son supérieur pour lui en toucher deux mots. De toute manière, elle se doutait bien qu'après le départ du trio, son capitaine entamerait son interrogatoire. Interrogatoire qu'elle appréhendait douloureusement, mais pour l'équipage, pour son capitaine, pour Law, elle parlerait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle ferait son possible.

Les trois amis discutèrent quelques minutes avec la miss, avant de quitter la pièce. Penguin s'absenta un court moment et revint avec un sac, d'où lui et Sachi extirpèrent une cape que le groupe ne connaissait que trop bien. Kaly poussa un petit cri de joie en sentant la peau de nouveau sur ses épaules, les garçons avaient pris la liberté de nettoyer et de recoudre ce qu'ils pouvaient de la magnifique peau de panthère des neiges, et le résultat était là : Le vêtement était comme neuf. Néanmoins, l'ours et les deux compères ne tardèrent pas à partir, sachant pertinemment que Law s'impatientait et tenait au repos de sa patiente et que, il fallait le dire, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers le duo humains depuis qu'ils avaient passé la cape eux même sur les épaules de la rousse.

Un sourire en coin, le trio les laissa en tête à tête et ferma la porte de l'infirmerie. Le chirurgien de la mort réalisa soudainement à quel point la présence de ses amis lui manquait, en sentant le regard d'ambre de Kaly glisser sur lui.

« Vous vouliez qu'on discute capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

A suivre... :P


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour, oui, je suis toujours en vie, désolée de l'absence^^  
Bon, je suppose que ça se voit, mais le chapitre est plus court que ses prédécesseurs, mais je ne voulais pas mettre trop de chose à la fois dans le chapitre, sinon il aurait vraiment été TROP LOURD x)**_

 _ **Voici donc la reprise de la fanfiction "Entre tachetés", de littlemonkeyheart.**_  
 _ **Les 7 premiers chapitres ainsi que l'idée de la fiction elle même, lui appartiennent.**_

Reviews: Tout d'abord, merci d'être toujours là à lire les chapitres, je m'amuse beaucoup à les écrire, et vous voir présents me fait énormément plaisir!

nikkouyoku: Merci! Je suis contente que ça t'ai remonté un peu :) Désolée en revanche, mais la discussion va être longue et donc s'entendre sur plusieurs chapitres :P Ahah, la relation Kaly/Law... Pourvu que ça continue à te plaire :)

Traff Lamy: Haha merci :) Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette fiction à l'abandon, et puis _littlemonkeyheart_ proposait de la reprendre, comment résister ^^ Merci, j'espère m'améliorer encore, je ne suis qu'amatrice après tout :) Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur 3

Larien: Ahah^^ Allez, voilà la suite!

peacecraft31: Merci miss! Le voilà, le prochain chapitre, à bientôt!

 _ **Les personnages de OnePiece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda, Kaly en revanche est la création de l'auteur d'origine.**_  
 _ **Merci de votre compréhension et de votre lecture.**_  
 _ **A bientôt!**_

 **Chapitre 12 : Une histoire à dévoiler…**

 _« Vous vouliez qu'on discute capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Trafalgar ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris, certes il attendait cette discussion et avait prévenu son étonnante subordonnée qu'ils allaient devoir mettre les choses au clair, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir amener le sujet d'elle-même. En réalité, il s'étonnait souvent du comportement de la demoiselle, qui, contrairement à la majorité des femmes, se montrait assez sûre d'elle et semblait savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait, et ce, malgré l'évidente gêne provoquée par ses étranges pouvoirs.

Se reprenant tant bien que mal, il prit place en face de Kaly et plongea ses prunelles argentées dans celles d'ambre qui lui faisaient face. Il pouvait ainsi lire son regard, les émotions qui y transparaissaient et les hésitations qu'elle avait, mais ce qui le frappa fut la détermination et une douceur enchanteresse.  
Immobile, Law attendait. Patiemment, il attendait qu'elle commence, il voulait savoir. Pourtant, les premiers mots qui s'échappèrent des lèvres de Kaly ne furent pas ceux qu'il espérait, mais il songea rapidement que c'était tout aussi bien :

« Je ne sais ni par où commencer, ni ce qui vous intéresse exactement, donc, hum, si… Si vous pouviez poser vos questions… ça m'aiderait.  
_ Je comprends. Bien, on va commencer par la base : Île natale ?  
_ C'est... Non. Je… Je- Essaya-t-elle.  
_ Kaly, la reprit de chirurgien, dis-moi.  
_ Non. Je ne peux pas.  
_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
_ Parce que… J'ai besoin de temps pour faire pleinement confiance, encore plus avec des êtres humains, et que le nom de mon île t'apport- VOUS apporterait trop d'informations d'un coup. Je ne peux pas, pas encore…  
_ Quand alors ?  
_ Je l'ignore, un jour, souffla la jeune femme avec tristesse.  
_ Un jour alors, concéda le médecin.  
_ Merci. Question suivante ? Sourit Kaly.  
_ De quoi parlaient les chausseurs de prime et les marines lors de notre combat ?

A ces mots, la chasseuse pâlit et rompit le contact visuel qu'elle avait maintenu depuis le début, non sans efforts. Evidemment, cela n'échappa pas à Law. Il se souvint de la panique qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsque leurs adversaires s'étaient mis à parler d'elle et de sa soi-disant « monstruosité ». Immédiatement, il voulut la rassurer.

_ Kaly, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il avec une voix conciliante, ce qui fit eu l'effet escompté : les yeux ambre se replongèrent dans ceux d'argent liquide du capitaine. Bien, fit alors le brun, écoute-moi, on est juste en train de discuter, il y a des choses qu'il faut me dire, je ne vais pas t'y forcer mais ce que tu me révéleras restera entre nous, sauf contre-indication, suis-je clair ?  
_ Oui capitaine, murmura la rousse.  
_ Tu ne dois pas hésiter, tu es telle que tu es, on ne change pas le passé, on ne peut que faire avec, souvent on l'accepte, et parfois on s'en réjouit, mais on ne peut rien y changer, termina le médecin, son regard transperçant Kaly de part en part, achevant de faire tomber ses remparts et sa réserve face à lui.  
_ C'est une longue histoire, et je ne vais tout dire, cependant vous allez entendre le principal. Comme je l'ai déjà dit pendant notre précédente discussion, après ma… « Crise », j'ai tué étant enfant, commença à expliquer la demoiselle.  
_ Ton surnom… L'Enfant Sanglante, il … vient de là ? Interrogea Law.  
_ Oui. Kaly prit une inspiration pour calmer la remontée des souvenirs, craignant une nouvelle crise.  
_ Et c'est de là que viennent aussi tes « crises » je suppose ? Continua le chirurgien de la Mort pour l'aider.  
_ Oui. Ça m'a laissé un sacré traumatisme et fait que l'évocation des évènements est un sujet très… très très sensible, confirma la miss.  
_ Les crises, elles surviennent régulièrement ?  
_ Non. C'est situationnel.  
_ Approfondis. Tu les sens venir en général ?  
_ C'est la ressemblance avec les évènements ou… le sang. Parfois oui, mais il arrive que tout ce passe trop vite et que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir.  
_ L'écharpe, devina le brun.  
_ Celle de… Ma mère en avait une semblable.  
_ Tu l'as… n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il en se souvenant des propos du marine sur ses parents.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête avec gravité et le remord lisible dans les yeux engendra un petit pincement dans le cœur du capitaine.

_ Est-ce que, là, maintenant, tu… Le sujet est sensible, ça va ? S'inquiéta Trafalgar.  
_ J'arrêterai quand ça n'ira plus. Oui, si nous continuons trop longtemps, je risque une crise.  
_ Je vois. Mais je ne comprends pas, le sang ? Tu chasses et je n'ai pas vu de soucis pendant le ravitaillement. Enfin, si, tu as l'air d'éviter le contact entre le sang et tes lèvres, mais c'est tout.  
_ C'est… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais absorber du sang ne me réussit pas et je ne veux pas tenter l'expérience juste pour comprendre, fit Kaly.  
_ Sang… animal et humain ou juste… Creusa l'homme.  
_ Les deux.  
_ Oh.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, laissant à la jeune femme le temps de respirer un peu et au chirurgien celui d'assimiler les informations obtenues ainsi que de quoi préparer de nouvelles questions.  
_ Ce dont on vient de parler… A-t-il un lien avec ta transformation ?  
_ Ma quoi ? S'exclama la miss, les yeux écarquillés.  
_ Kaly… Soupira le brun, lassé de la voir lui cacher des choses aussi importantes.  
_ Réponds-moi. Ma quoi ?

Le tutoiement venait de revenir au galop. Visiblement, le stresse lui faisait oublier les règles.

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre, l'avertit le capitaine. Ta transformation est une forme humanoïde avec des attributs de panthère des neiges.  
_ Oh non pas ça… Se lamenta la demoiselle en baissant la tête et commençant à trembler de la tête aux pieds. »

Law remarqua immédiatement les tremblements qui agitaient sa mystérieuse subordonnée et s'approcha d'elle pour lui relever la tête. En effet, lors des précédentes crises auxquelles il avait pu assister, le sens du toucher ainsi que sa voix parvenaient à ramener à la raison la miss, et le brun espérait qu'elle n'était pas encore partie trop loin pour la ramener sans qu'elle souffre, ou même pour empêcher qu'elle ne succombe à la crise. Il nota alors que les yeux ambre habituellement animés d'une lueur envoutante s'était repeint d'une couleur plus changeante, plus liquide… et en fente. Comme de l'ambre en fusion qu'on mélange avec quelques gouttes de sang, comme le regard d'un prédateur acculé. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Law se pencha vers la nouvelle recrue et passa le pouce sous son œil droit, perdant son regard dans l'océan ambré qui lui faisait face.  
Kaly ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais la présence de son désormais capitaine et son regard lui permettait de rester accrochée à la réalité, l'apaisant plus que tout.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Pendant ces longues minutes, les tremblements de la demoiselle disparurent, et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux félins s'évapora. Cependant, leur forme plus que singulière demeura, étonnant le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Quelques coups discrets à la porte sortirent le duo de sa transe. Law s'écarta sans un mot de sa subordonnée et mit sa blouse de docteur sur le miroir avant que Kaly ne puisse y voir son reflet, de peur que cela ne la choque. Puis, il l'interrogea du regard, interrogation à laquelle elle répondit en invitant l'intrus à entrer, ayant reconnu l'odeur de Bepo.  
Lorsque l'ours polaire entra, il s'excusa, comme à son habitude, puis poussa un glapissement inquiet en remarquant les yeux de son amie. Il se retourna d'un bloc et ferma la porte de l'infirmerie avant que quiconque n'arrive, puis planta ses grands yeux nuits dans ceux de son capitaine, l'air sérieux.

« Un souci Bepo ? Demanda alors Kaly, ne sachant toujours pas que ses yeux avaient changé de forme.  
_ Euh, et bien… Désolé. Kaly, tu… Tu vas bien ? Désolé !  
_ Euh, oui, Law m'a rafistolé, tu as bien vu que j'allais bien tout à l'heure, non ?  
_ Bepo, prévint le capitaine.  
_ Mais que se passe-t-il ? Et pourquoi avez-vous caché le miroir ? S'énerva la jeune femme.  
_ Tu as failli avoir une crise, n'est-ce pas ? Commença le brun.  
_ Oui, mais c'est fini, votre présence m'a aidé.  
_ Crise ? Intervint Bepo. Comme dans la forêt ou avec Nibou ? Désolé.  
_ Euh…

_ Tu ne veux pas encore en parler Kaly ? Interrogea le second de l'équipage.  
_ Si, juste ça, et parce que c'est toi Bepo, hein.  
_ Donc ni Sachi, ni Penguin, ni…  
_ Plus tard, ça viendra, il me faut du temps pour accorder ma confiance tu sais.  
_ Je comprends, mais pourquoi moi ? Le capitaine, c'est normal, mais moi… ? Désolé !  
_ Tu n'es pas humain, ça joue beaucoup je pense, devina Law.  
_ Oh, je vois ! Désolé !  
_ Je fais des crises de… de panique, je suppose, et je perds mon lien avec la réalité, du coup je deviens incontrôlable et … La miss laissa sa phrase en suspens, sachant que ses deux interlocuteurs avaient compris l'idée.  
_ Et tes yeux c'est-  
_ Bepo ! S'exclama le capitaine.  
_ Oups… Désolé… Comprit le Mink.  
_ Quoi mes yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Insista la rouge.  
_ Rien de grave, mais ils ont un peu changé quand tu as commencé ta crise tout à l'heure et, même si c'est mieux, ils restent différents, expliqua le médecin.  
_ Le miroir. Je dois voir, fit simplement Kaly, le ton faussement neutre vu l'inquiétude qui venait de se peindre sur son visage.

Law retira le tissu de l'objet et laissa sa subordonnée voir l'étendue de sa transformation avec réticence. _Pourvu que cela ne fasse pas revenir de crise_ , songea-t-il.

_ Oh. Merde. Et pourquoi ça ne part pas ? S'interrogea elle-même la concernée.  
_ Je vais vous laissez et gérer l'équipage, vous avez mieux à faire pour le moment je pense capitaine, désolé.  
_ Tu as raisons Bepo, vas-y, accepta le dit capitaine.  
_ Merci Bepo, dit alors la jeune femme en le gratifiant d'un sourire.  
_ Ce n'est rien, si tu as besoin de conseils sur les instincts animaux, viens me voir, les ours aussi sont des prédateurs, répondit le second de l'équipage en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.  
_ Je n'hésiterai pas, promit la jeune femme. »

L'ours laissa le duo seul, avec une demoiselle dont l'attention était de nouveau portée sur le reflet peut habituel de ses yeux. Le brun y reporta également son attention, mais ne sachant l'origine de cette transformation, il ne pouvait faire grand-chose, et décida donc de poursuivre la conversation.

« J'aimerais qu'on discute encore un peu, surtout de cette transformation.  
_ Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais… Oh. Mais t'es encore en vie !? Mais oui, tu es- euh vous êtes encore en vie ! Je n'ai pas tout éviscéré sur mon passage ! Wow ! Comment avez-vous fait pour me garder sous contrôle ? S'écria alors Kaly, avant de s'arrêter, essoufflée, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du médecin.  
_ Pour commencer, tu retournes au lit, tu vas t'épuiser et rendre inutile mon travail.  
_ Moui… Répondit la jeune femme avec une moue boudeuse.  
_ Un souci ?  
_ Oui ! Je vous ai laissé en vie, et vous allez plutôt bien, je ne vous ai pas touché, et je n'ai pas blessé Bepo, ça veut dire que j'ai gardé le contrôle !  
_ Oui, tu étais consciente quand tu te battais, tu parlais, tu étais quelque peu hors de toi mais tu savais qui mettre à terre et tu as laissé en vie le vice-amiral dès que tu as vu qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de le tuer, tu as aidé Bepo, tu étais presque complètement maitre de toi-même.  
_ Presque ?  
_ Ton contrôle semblait instable, mais quand je te rappelais, tu te reprenais.  
_ Mais… Je me souviens du combat, en grande partie, mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais transformée.  
_ Tu avais le visage plus félin qu'humain et des oreilles de panthère. Outre ton agilité et ta force impressionnante, je suppose qu'on peut passer à côté de ta transformation.  
_ Je devrais le sentir quand ça m'arrive malgré tout, grommela la rouge.  
_ Ça viendra, lui assura alors le médecin. Allez, remonte sur ce lit et repose toi, tu ne devais même pas poser le moindre orteil au sol avant au moins demain, soupira le capitaine.  
_ Je dois me reposer ? Vous avez posé toutes vos questions ? S'étonna la demoiselle en s'allongeant sagement.  
_ Tu dors. Non, je ne t'ai pas tout demandé, mais ta santé passe en premier. Et puis demain tu resteras alitée, me répondre te donnera une occupation, s'amusa le brun.  
_ Compris, combien de temps je suis clouée ici ? Questionna-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
_ Je le saurais en t'auscultant demain. Je vais te chercher des vêtements plus raisonnables.  
_ Ma tenue actuelle ne vous convient pas capitaine ? Fit alors Kaly d'une voix très suggestive.  
_ Ne me tente pas, tu es blessée et en trop mauvais état physique pour supporter un tel acte, contra Law en sentant une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien poindre au niveau de son bas ventre.  
_ Quel dommage, vous êtes sûr, ca-pi-tai-ne ? Renchérit-elle en promenant un regard félin et lubrique sur le corps de l'homme, faisant frissonner ce dernier.  
_ Kaly… Gronda faiblement le concerné en sentant son pantalon devenir un peu étroit à son goût.  
_ Capitaine… Murmura avec sensualité et amusement la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Arrête, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si tu veux jouer à ça, soit, mais quand ton corps pourra supporter le fait de me pousser aux delà de mes limites.  
_ J'attendrais notre rétablissement mutuel dans ce cas, capitaine.

La manière dont son titre avait été prononcé envoya un courant électrique dans chaque parcelle du corps du chirurgien, qui instinctivement s'avança vers la miss allongée qui lui faisait de l'œil. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il voulait faire, il recula brusquement et se cogna contre un lit derrière lui, le faisant grimacer de douleur et de gêne. Il prit alors la porte en rappelant qu'il allait chercher des vêtements couvrant pour sa subordonnée. En chemin, il croisa Sachi et Penguin, qui lui firent remarquer la bosse proéminente qui s'était formée au niveau de son entrejambe, non sans un sourire entendu et amusé, achevant de mortifier le brun.

Deux bonnes dizaines de minutes passèrent, Kaly attendit, contente du petit jeu qui s'installait entre Law et elle. Elle avait évidemment remarqué le désir de son supérieur et s'en amusait, bien qu'elle se demandait quelles était les limites du séduisant pirate. Se rendant compte du temps que la personne de ses pensées mettait pour revenir, elle déduisit que, soit il ne savait pas quoi choisir comme vêtement, soit il avait un membre tendu à soulager impérativement. Elle ria puis opta pour les deux options à la fois.

Enfin, Trafalgar entra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie et aida la miss à se vêtir sans forcer sur ses points de suture. Il avait en effet dû régler son petit souci d'érection mais avait attrapé les premiers vêtements qu'il avait trouvés pour éviter de perdre trop de temps. Après avoir aidé la rouge, il l'installa mieux et observa le sommeil gagner avec vitesse cette dernière.  
Il s'apprêtait à repartir pour se reposer aussi quand une main agrippa la sienne et qu'on appela avec douceur son nom :

« Law… ?

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir une jeune femme déjà quasiment endormie

_ Kaly ?  
_ Dis-moi… J'ai une petite idée, je propose des conversations régulière et délimitée pour parler, des informations que je collecte et de nous, de mes transformations, tout ça… Comme ça on évite les surprises et les discussions à rallonge, ça te tente ?  
_ Oui, on en parle demain et on établira un planning alors. Dors bien. » Murmura-t-il en lui remettant la main sous la couverture, passant outre le tutoiement, elle avait déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts, il pouvait bien laisser passer ce léger détail.

Il sortit enfin de l'infirmerie et s'adossa contre le mur, fermant les yeux et soupirant, tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui habitait son corps entier. Il ne vit ni n'entendit pas Bepo arriver, mais reconnu les pattes pelucheuses et puissantes lorsqu'elles le soulevèrent. Sans un mot, pas même un « désolé », son second l'emmena dans sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit. Law n'émit aucune protestation du début à la fin et remercia même la créature blanche quand elle lui apporta un calmant.

« Ses yeux sont-ils redevenus normaux ? Désolé. S'exprima enfin le subordonné.  
_ Non, j'espère que d'ici demain cela changera, avoua l'interrogé en retirant ses chaussures.  
_ Son aura de panthère était extrêmement faible mais présente quand elle avait ses yeux là…  
_ Son aura ?  
_ Oui captain, désolé, Kaly dégage une aura de panthère des neiges puissante, enfin… Elle dégageait. Pendant sa crise avec Nibou, elle avait une aura de prédateur mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'identifier. Jusqu'à l'incident dans la forêt, je n'avais plus senti cette aura. Je pense que nous n'avons vu qu'une infime partie de la transformation, désolé. Dans l'infirmerie, je sentais une faible aura de puissance, mais une fois ses yeux devenu différents, je percevais plus clairement l'aura de la panthère, même si c'était bien moins fort et inquiétant que dans la forêt, désolé, expliqua l'ours blanc.  
_ Je vois. Elle m'a proposé des discussions régulières, on en parlera lors de la prochaine je pense.  
_ Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle hésite à me parler, en tant que Mink, j'ai un instinct animal très fort et ça pourrait l'aider à apprendre à se contrôler… Désolé.  
_ Tu as raison. Quand elle sera assez en confiance, je lui proposerai de s'entraîner à se transformer, répondit Law en étouffant un bâillement.  
_ Bonne idée. Bonne nuit captain. Désolé.  
_ Bepo…  
_ Désolé capitaine, désolé.  
_ Bonne nuit Bepo. »

L'ours sorti alors des quartiers du brun et retourna vaquer à ses occupations, l'heure n'étant pas encore assez avancée pour qu'il songe à dormir.

Le lendemain, Sachi et Penguin virent leur capitaine entrer dans la salle commune et prendre un café en même temps qu'un calmant. Se doutant qu'il irait ensuite voir Kaly et qu'il était blessé, ils lui proposèrent de l'aider à soigner la rouge et de porter son plateau. A leur plus grand étonnement, le brun refusa et Bepo se chargea du plateau sans un mot, et sans lui laisser le choix. L'éternel duo en demanda alors la raison à leur capitaine, et celui-ci leur expliqua qu'un lien était en train de se forger entre l'ours et la demoiselle, et que le second de l'équipage tenait sans doute à la voir sous peu. Evidemment, Sachi et son compère remarquèrent que leur vis-à-vis omettait volontairement un détail, mais ils ne s'en offusquèrent pas, se doutant que cela avait un rapport avec le secret de Kaly.

De son côté, le Mink venait de frapper deux coups discrets à la porte et entendit la jeune femme l'inviter à entrer. Non sans un léger étonnement, il constata que les yeux de la miss étaient restés sous leur aspect félin, bien que la lueur qui s'en dégageait ne l'inquiétait plus du tout. En effet, un air assuré et doux se reflétait dans l'ambre liquide mêlé au grenat des prunelles de la mystérieuse demoiselle.

« Bonjour Kaly, je t'ai amené ton petit déjeuner, désolé.  
_ Merci Bepo, tu sembles vouloir quelque chose d'autre.  
_ Oui, désolé, j'aimerai qu'on discute un peu, entre prédateurs.  
_ Prédateurs ?  
_ Oui, désolé de nous qualifier de la sorte, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver d'autres termes pour de définir, désolé.  
_ Amis, je pense que c'est moins bizarre, ria alors la jeune femme en se redressant un peu.  
_ Amis, oui, ça sonne bien, reconnu l'ours.  
_ Haha, oui, je suis d'accord !  
_ Dis-moi, tes sens sont plus développés, même hors… Transformation, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé !  
_ Un peu, ils ne sont pas aussi affûtés que ceux des félins, ou même que les tiens, mais oui, tout de même.  
_ Tu sais comment passer outre ?  
_ Pas vraiment, le bar de l'autre jour était une vraie épreuve… Grimaça Kaly.  
_ Bon, je pense qu'on va commencer par ça, désolé, je voudrais t'aider à maîtriser cette part de toi, annonça l'ours polaire.  
_ Pourquoi tu fais ça Bepo ?  
_ Parce que tu es une Heart Pirate, parce que tu as une part animale et que nous sommes entourés d'humains, Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et enfin, désolé, parce que je suis ton ami.  
_ Bepo… Merci. »

Le duo se mit alors à discuter tandis que l'humaine dévorait son repas. La rouge se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise au sein de l'équipage et songea que, oui, vraiment, rejoindre ces pirates était une de ses meilleures décisions.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Coucou! Oui, je suis de retour!_  
 _Oui, ça date, mais je bloque sur les iinfos à vous donner ou non sur Kaly xD_  
 _Bref, petit chapitre, ça ne me ressemble pas trop, mais je préfère m'arrêter là^^_

Réponse aux reviews:

peacecraft31:  
Merci! Ici on se pose un peu pour avancer sur un plan plus interne, donc l'évolution est moindre, désolée ^^

nikkouyoku:  
Merci! :) Je tenais à créer un lien très spécial entre les trois, pas juste une espèce de romance joueuse entre le capitaine et la miss, je suis contente que ça te plaise :)

Traff Lamy:  
HELLO! Merci! ;D Ahah, en effet, la presse à scandale risquerait de manquer d'encre, et Law de devoir lever l'ancre^^ (ok j'arrête c'était pourri xD) Bon, je ne me suis pas dépêchée, mais voilà la suite ;) Merci encore de lire tout ce que fait en Fanfiction (d'ailleurs... En collab avec Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru, on en prépare deux nouvelles ;D ). A bientôt miss!

etolia7:  
Salut! Merci! Tu me fais très très plaisir quand tu me dis que l'aspect stylistique est bien, ça me rassure :)  
Je suis contente que l'agencement et les personnages te plaisent, par contre je tiens à rappeler que Kaly n'est pas de moi mais de littlemonkeyheart, l'auteure dont j'ai pris la suite afin de ne pas laisser cette fic à l'abandon ^^  
Bref, merci, et voici la suite! :D

Voici donc la suite de la reprise de la fiction de littlemonkeyheart, à qui appartient d'idée originale ainsi que les 7 premiers chapitres (oui, je le rappelle^^)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **One Piece est une oeuvre appartenant à Eichiro Oda, l'OC est quant à elle à littlemonkeyheart, et la suite de cette fic est de mon esprit :) Merci de votre compréhension !**_

 **Chapitre 13 : De nouvelles choses à prendre en compte…**

Quelques jours après les évènements survenus dans la forêt, le sous-marin sonda une dernière fois la zone d'amarrage de l'imposant navire de la Marine. Après avoir obtenu confirmation que le radar du monstre de métal avait bel et bien détecté le navire de la marine, et que celui-ci se déplaçait vers l'embouchure du port, montrant que les soldats s'en allaient enfin de l'île, le Sub Nautilus refit surface. Bepo sortit le premier de l'embarcation, heureux de sentir de nouveau l'air frais s'engouffrer dans sa combinaison et sa fourrure. Dans ses énormes et douces pattes se trouvait Kaly, encore incapable de de déplacer de par ses propres moyens. Ses blessures étaient de très loin trop graves pour en prendre le risque, et elle ne s'en sentait de toute manière pas encore la force de le faire. Certes elle avait fait preuve d'une grande résistance et d'une grande force, lui permettant d'interagir avec Law, de l'aider et de manger tranquillement, néanmoins, une fois son corps débarrassé de l'adrénaline et des autres substances entravant sa perception de son état, le constat de ses blessures par la miss s'était avéré alertant. Elle n'osait presque plus se relever, bien que demeurer dans un lit à longueur de journée l'ennuie à mourir. Fixer les quatre murs de l'infirmerie puis de sa chambre constamment la rendait folle, les quelques livres qui lui furent apportés ne freinèrent pratiquement pas la progression de sa gêne à l'intérieur de cette conserve sous-marine. Heureusement que Bepo comprenait son ressenti et la distrayait un minimum, sans parler du capitaine qui lui rendait souvent visite, au point de faire de demander à la rousse s'il ne venait plus que de raison…

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, ou dans le cas présent : à nos pirates !

Tout comme son compère à fourrure, la jeune femme était plus que joyeuse de retrouver le grand air, le soleil et l'odeur iodée de l'environnement marin. D'une œillade entendue, l'ours polaire la hissa sur ses épaules, avec toute la précaution et l'attention dont il pouvait faire preuve. Là, la miss détacha sa chevelure et l'ébouriffa, de sorte que le vent y trouve une emprise même avec la plus fine des brises. Ce sentiment d'être proche des éléments, de cette nature parfois si capricieuse et pure, lui avait manqué ces derniers jours. Cette sensation faisait partie de ce dont Kaly ne voulait ou ne parvenait pas à se défaire qui la rattachait à sa vie avant sa rencontre avec l'équipage. Tout comme ses souvenirs, son instinct animal l'empêchait de se défaire de ses habitudes et besoins de liberté comme celui qu'elle assouvissait en ce moment même. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer autrement, mais personne ne lui en voulait, ils comprenaient, habitués au comportement du pauvre Bepo quand il était enfermé dans le sous-marin trop longtemps.

« Enfin de l'air ! S'exclama le Mink d'une voix soulagée et plus qu'enjouée.  
_ Oui, enfin. Je n'en pouvais plus, acquiesça la rousse qu'il portait.  
_ C'est vrai que c'est sympa de retrouver l'extérieur, concéda Penguin qui les avait rejoint avec Sachi.  
_ Il va falloir t'habituer à tenir plus longtemps sans remonter à la surface, la prévint le capitaine en sortant s'étirer également.  
_ Doucement mais surement, lui assura la jeune femme en caressant la fourre immaculée de son compagnon prédateur, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.  
_ Dis-moi Kaly, tes yeux…  
_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils restent comme ça, désolée.  
_ Non mais je veux dire, on ne les avait jamais vus… Comme ça, expliqua Penguin.  
_ Moi non plus, avoua la rousse avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.  
_ Tu n'avais jamais… ? Tu sais d'où ça vient au moins ? S'inquiéta Sachi.  
_ J'ai une vague idée, par contre, le fait que mes yeux restent comme ça, j'en sais rien.  
_ On risque rien ? S'enquit Penguin.  
_ Rien, assura alors la jeune femme.  
_ Donc on peut te reprendre dans nos bras ? Voulurent-t-ils savoir.  
_ Attendez au moins mon rétablissement, ria la miss.»

L'œillade jalouse que lança à son ami ne passa pas inaperçu pour tout le monde, Bepo y répondit d'ailleurs en levant les yeux au ciel avant de renvoyer un regard éloquent à au brun : il ne risquait rien.

Nibou arriva alors sur le pont, et ne remarqua pas la présence de son capitaine, une nouvelle fois, trop obnubilé par celle de la sœur de Kidd. L'homme demanda alors à Bepo comment il pouvait supporter le poids de la miss, non sans utiliser des noms d'oiseaux des plus déplaisants, achevant la patience du capitaine plus que déçu de l'attitude de l'homme :

« Room ! Shambles ! » Grogna-t-il en lançant un des grains de raisin, qu'il avait dans la main, au loin dans l'eau.

Le bruit satisfaisant d'un corps pénétrant brutalement dans l'eau fit sourire Law, Kaly et quelques membres de l'équipage, tandis qu'un hurlement de surprise et de mécontentement s'élevait.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir…

En revenant au navire, pantelant et trempé, Nibou aperçut enfin son capitaine, ainsi que le regard sombre, si ce n'est pire, qu'il lui adressait. Cherchant des yeux le soutien de ses compagnons, l'homme se rendit alors compte que tous ceux dont il pouvait croiser les yeux le regardait d'un air irrité et dégouté. C'est alors qu'il vit la rousse, le regard étrangement félin perdu à l'horizon, l'expression neutre et calme. Comment pouvait-telle se permettre de l'ignorer de la sorte ? Le pirate s'indigna d'une telle chose, avant de comprendre à l'expression amusé de son supérieur ayant posé de nouveau les yeux sur elle, qu'elle faisait exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire : L'ignorer.

Furieux d'être ainsi considéré, contrarié et non content de la manière dont il était traité, l'homme rentra d'un pas rageur dans le sous-marin, répandant l'eau salée et salissant tout sur son passage en grommelant de plus belle.  
 _« Tant pis pour lui, il est de corvée de ménage… »_ Pensèrent les pirates qui le regardaient s'enfoncer dans le monstre de métal. Certains hommes n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de retourner à leurs occupations, lorgnant rapidement la forme inhabituelle des yeux de la miss. Constatant cela, Law assura que tout allait bien et que la cause de ce changement était encore inconnue mais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Saisissant le sens des paroles de leur capitaine, les pirates passèrent leur chemin et allèrent travailler.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort se tourna alors vers son second et la seule femme de l'équipage, dans ses yeux se traduisait aisément sa volonté de discuter de quelque chose avec les concernés, et seulement avec eux. Les hommes encore présents le comprirent rapidement et s'éclipsèrent les uns après les autres, retournant la plupart du temps à leurs occupations ou corvées. Quand enfin le trio se retrouva isolé, le brun demanda à ses subordonnés de le suivre jusque dans l'infirmerie, où il inspecta les blessures de sa patiente sans un mot, bien que cela fusse déjà la quatrième fois de la journée. Quand il eut terminé de constater l'ampleur de la récupération de la miss, à nouveau, ainsi que celle des mouvements qu'elle pouvait effectuer sans rouvrir la moindre de ses plaies ou encore simplement souffrir, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Je comptais aller au bar voir le désormais ex marine, comme il nous l'avait proposé après le combats, mais ton état physique nous restreint beaucoup.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui craint le plus dans mon corps ? Demanda alors la jeune pirate.  
_ Outre la plaie au niveau de ton cœur, je dirai tes cotes. Elles sont dans un état peu recommandable et un coup, un choc ou une contorsion pourrait déplacer les morceaux ou aggraver les fêlures.  
_ Un corset pourrait me bloquer assez, non ? S'enquit la miss.  
_ Un bon corset et une certaine restriction personnelle pourrait faire l'affaire, acquiesça Law, mais je n'ai pas vu dans tes achats de l'autre fois un tel objet.  
_ Nous devrions pouvoir en trouver sur l'île je pense, réfléchit-elle.  
_ Comment vas t- allez-vous ? Nous n'en n'avons pas reparlé depuis que vous m'avez soignée l'autre jour.  
_ Je récupère peut-être moins vite que toi, mais vu la différence entre nos état, je te conseile de te préoccuper d'avantage de toi, rétorqua le chirurgien en détournant le regard.

 _Nom d'un Roi des Mers, elle va réussir à me faire rougir à force de s'inquiéter autant pour moi !_ Jura le brun dans son esprit.  
_ Je me souviens avoir vu un bras en piteux état de un bon nombre d'hématomes, contra alors Kaly.  
_ L'avantage de mon fruit du démon, c'est que je peux presque entièrement le soigner tout seul, remettre un bras démis ou réduire une vilaine fracture sans trop de difficultés, donc, miss, je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter pour si peu.»

La rousse hocha la tête avant de se rappeler les quelques échoppes de vêtements qu'elle avaient vu, et leur contenu, recherchant dans ses souvenirs un quelconque corset.

Quelques heures plus tard, le trio entrait finalement dans le bar. Leur discrétion leur épargna le regard de tous, sauf de l'avisé ex marine, qui releva la tête afin de leur signaler sa présence, déglutissant de travers en croisant le regard félin de la rousse. En l'apercevant, Kaly et le Mink poussèrent un soupir soulagé : Il était à une table en retrait près d'une fenêtre, dans une zone ou l'air était bien plus respirable. S'approchant plus confiant, Bepo déposa sa nakama entre lui et son capitaine, avant de commander à la serveuse la plus proche quelques boissons. D'un coup d'œil aiguisé, le vieil homme avisa le corset épais de la jeune femme et s'excusa d'une faible voix pour les blessures infligées, ce à quoi elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule douloureux, lui disant qu'elle s'en remettrait… Elle lorgna alors les lourds bandages de son vis-à-vis et visualisa ceux caché de son capitaine. Les deux hommes comprirent la signification de ce mouvement et assurèrent à la miss de ne pas s'inquiéter pour eux. La conversation prit alors un ton presque banal.

Le groupe discutait de chose et d'autres, des informations inaccessibles de l'île et du fait que les prochaines destinations de l'équipage des Heart Pirates seraient tout aussi avares en documentation, puis il confia à Kaly quelques notes et conseils pour, justement, dénicher les dites informations.  
A mesure que le groupe discutait, la jeune rousse sombrait dans une léthargie dont il lui était impossible de se sortir. En effet, son corps subissait les contre coups de la transformation lors du combat, tout en récupérant tant bien que mal des blessures reçues, de plus, cela faisait tout de même un certain temps que la jeune femme était en position assise, contrastant avec sa pose quasiment couchée de ses derniers jours. Elle n'en pouvait plus, son corps fournissait plus d'effrot qu'il ne le pouvait, consommant peu à peu la capacité à rester éveillée de la miss. Lentement, elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son capitaine et ferma les yeux, bercée par les voix qui l'entouraient. Celle de Law était désormais la plus proche d'elle, et à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, une vibration s'emparait de sa cage thoracique, berçant toujours plus la miss.

« Capitaine ? Demanda Bepo peu après, à voix basse.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Kaly, elle s'est…  
_ Chhhh, oui. Ramène-la au sous-marin, ordonna alors le pirate.  
_ Aye captain ! S'exécuta l'ours polaire. »

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent accompagnées d'un silence pesant, pendant lequel les deux hommes restants se jaugèrent du regard. Finalement, le plus âgé brisa le moment.

« Que savez-vous d'elle, Trafalgar ?  
_ A la fois peu et assez je suppose.  
_ Vous attendez qu'elle vous dévoile tout ou bien je peux vous en dire un peu plus ?  
_ Plus j'en saurai, mieux ce sera je pense, décida le brun.  
_ Bien. J'ai… Je ne vous dirai pas tout, il y a des choses qu'elle doit vous dire elle-même, et qui prendront sans doute du temps. Elle a beau avoir survécu et grandi, elle reste l'enfant fragile qu'elle était lorsque tout à commencer.  
_ Je comprends. Allez-y.  
_ Evitez de m'interrompre s'il vous plait, je vais vous raconter ce que je sais… »

« Il y a des années, le gouvernement recherchait des sujets d'expérimentation… Des enfants. Néanmoins, après une certaine erreur dans un orphelinat, la population riva ses yeux sur eux. Ainsi, il n'était plus possible d'acheter les sujets en orphelinat sans éveiller de soupçons ou de soulever les foules. C'est pourquoi le gouvernement s'est tourné vers la discrétion et le cas par cas. C'est pourquoi des mercenaires ont été engagés et formés pour la négociation, dans le but d'acheter aux familles pauvres ou peu préoccupées par leur progéniture, leurs enfants, ou plutôt, le droit de les emprunter.

Votre subordonnée fait partie de ceux-là. A l'exception près qu'elle a… survécu aux expériences menées sur elle. Elle est connue pour des carnages dont je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait consciemment commis, je la prenais pour un monstre, mais désormais… J'en doute plus que tout. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a été fait, mais l'aperçu que j'en ai eu lors de notre combat n'est qu'une partie de ce qu'elle est devenue, c'est évident. Les dommages que Kaly a causé l'autre jour n'ont strictement rien à voir avec ce que j'ai vu et lu dans les rapports, ou sur les restes de charniers que j'ai malheureusement dû aider à nettoyer… La violence et la soif de sang de ce qui l'habite est démentielle, et vous n'avez encore rien vu. Cette transformation à laquelle nous avons assisté n'était qu'une étape de la métamorphose totale.  
Je pense que la jeune Eustass a perdu le contrôle de quelque sa force ou de ses émotions, et que l'on peut appeler cela des « crises ». Chaque île où la jeune femme faisait une crise était un cimetière géant, il ne restait pas plus que des bâtiments vides ou abritant des cadavres. Et les structures elles-mêmes présentaient des dégradations assez impressionnantes. Le plus déroutant était les traces de griffes énormes que l'on retrouvait partout. Les grands félins ne doivent sans doute pas vous être inconnus, et bien les traces témoignaient de la présence de l'un d'entre eux, on penchait pour une panthère, mais leurs coussinets sont plus bombés que ce que les traces montraient. En tout cas, la bête n'était pas des moindres… Elle devait être énorme ! Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien d'autre sur l'île que des cadavres, et les traces de pas monstrueuses devenant peu à peu celles d'un enfant. Le premier carnage remonte à celui de l'île de… Je crois qu'il s'agissait de Puzzle Island, après, ce fut comme un ouragan dévastant les îles les unes après les autres, tout en épargnant certaines d'entre elles, sans raison apparente.  
A vrai dire, nous avions perdu la trace de la bête après Ursya, l'île sauvage peuplée de plantigrade monstrueux, et j'avais espéré que la créature que nous recherchions, Kaly, s'y était faite dévorer, mais jamais nous n'avions pu vérifier la chose.

Je me souviens avoir très rapidement lu le nom du scientifique responsable des expérimentations sur la zone d'îles près de Puzzle Island, à ma grande surprise ce nom m'était totalement inconnu, ce n'était ni Végapunk, ni ce fou de Caesar Clown, mais un certain Hurset, plus connu de nos jours sous le nom de Joke'n'Doc. Ce sobriquet lui avait été attribué car il avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire une blague ignoble avant chaque soin fait sur qui que ce soit, et d'en faire deux avant ces expérimentations… Et lorsqu'il n'en faisait pas, c'est qu'il allait tuer son patient ou son sujet, et à ce moment-là, il poussa un rire à vous glacer le sang. »

En effet, le nom rappela quelque chose au Chirurgien de la Mort, et de vieux souvenirs consciencieusement enfouis crevèrent sans y être invités la surface de la conscience de Law.

« Je vais m'arrêter là, Trafalgar, acheva le retraité, votre pâleur me prouve que vous en savez assez sur notre homme et que vous savez où fouiner pour mieux comprendre ce qui habite votre subordonnée…  
_ Merci vieil homme, c'est plus que suffisant, confirma le brun en se levant.  
_ Adieu jeune imprudent.  
_ Adieu, répondit-t-il en posant de quoi payer les consommations de ses nakamas et lui-même sur la table.  
_ Law, l'arrêta alors l'ex marine, un conseil : ne courez pas après les réponses tête baissée, où vous risquez de vous prendre quelques murs et tomber dans d'innombrables pièges.  
_ Que voulez-vous dire ?  
_ Outre le caractère spécial des expériences, vous comme moi savez à quel point la perceptive de posséder la force de cette gamine peut être intéressante… Faites attention.  
_ Evidemment. »

Sur ces mots, le capitaine des Heart Pirates tourna les talons et s'en retourna auprès de son fier équipage. Quelques mise au point et arrangements l'attendaient…


	14. Chapitre 14

Hello!  
Et oui, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette reprise de fiction( qui, je rappelle, est à l'origine celle de Mylittlemonkeyheart), après des mois de silence dans cette fiction qui, je l'avoue, me donne un peu de fil à retordre^^ Désolée de cette absence inexcusable...

Bref, voici un chapitre assez long, ne m'en voulez pas^^

Réponse aux reviews:

The story of a rabbit:  
Merci! Et bien j'espère que cette reprise de fic continuera à te plaire :)

Traffy-D-Lamy:  
Merci! :D Oui, faire rougir Law correspond trop à mon style du Chirurgien Perdu, tu as raison, après, tu sais, changer de style en fonction de la fiction n'est pas toujours évident^^Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant! :D  
A bientôt!

peacecraft31:  
Merci :)  
Ahah, contente que ça te plaise! Kidd? Euh... Faut peut-être que je songe à lui^^

_  
Disclaimer: One Piece est à Oda, Kaly est à mylittlemonkeyheart :)  
_

Chapitre 14 : Rééducation…

Depuis des jours, le sous-marin des Hearts Pirates était en proie à une routine pour le moins déroutante : Tel un fauve en cage, Kaly s'était pratiquement mise à tourner en rond dans l'infirmerie, feulant de temps à autre lorsque ses oreilles percevaient une quelconque agitation. Elle s'ennuyait, coincée dans cette pièce exigüe et empestant le désinfectant ! Alors évidemment, au moindre mouvement ailleurs dans le submersible, elle enviait le reste de l'équipage, mais n'avait aucunement le droit de sortir avant d'avoir reçu l'aval du capitaine, ce qu'il lui tardait d'obtenir. Ce dernier s'était rendue compte qu'il faisait preuve d'une inquiétude sans nom et injustifiée envers la rousse, faisant quelque peu rire le duo de mécaniciens et Bepo, qui s'étaient rendus compte du comportement presque adorable de leur capitaine.

Plusieurs fois déjà, elle s'était énervée et avait déchiqueté telle une gamine contrariée, les coussins qui se trouvaient malencontreusement à portée de main. De ce fait, depuis quatre nuits, elle était privée de ce confort qu'elle appréciait pourtant grandement, et regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir abattu ses foudres sur les livres de médecine lus et relus et d'un ennui affligeant.

 _Quoique… Quelle serait la punition pour avoir détruit une source de savoir chère au capitaine ?_

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'échine encore très douloureuse de la jeune femme. Oui, Law était un homme parfois inquiétant, peut-être valait-il mieux éviter d'aggraver la situation, ou encore de lui donner une raison de cloîtrer la miss plus longtemps que nécessaire, elle allait devenir folle !

Soudain, des bruits de pas dans le couloir se firent entendre. Très rapidement, la rousse reconnut la démarche souple et discrète de Bepo, et lui ouvrit la porte avant même qu'il ne puisse frapper à celle-ci. Le sourire aux babines, le Mink salua la demoiselle et s'enquit de son état.

« Bepo…  
_ Désolé, je sais… S'excusa-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles précipitamment, sachant pertinemment ce qui arrivait.  
_ JE M'ENNUIE ! Hurla puissamment Kaly, pour le moins énervée.  
_ On sait, désolé, mais il faut que tu restes ici à te reposer ! Rétorqua vivement le second du capitaine, et je crois me souvenir que utiliser autant d'air d'un coup était mauvais pour ta cage thoracique, gronda gentiment l'ours, incapable d'être sévère avec celle qu'il considérait depuis le combat comme une petite panthère des neiges, c'est-à-dire une de ses semblables.  
_ Mais… Couina alors la pirate.  
_ J'ai amené quelque chose, je les ai achetés sur l'île pour toi, tu les avais observé dans une vitrine… Fit-il, attisant la curiosité de l'humaine tandis qu'il déballait un paquet.  
_ C'est-  
_ Pour t'occuper, désolé, mais arrête de hurler et tiens-toi un peu, souffla le blanc en offrant une étreinte plus que douce et légère, malgré son gabarit, à la jeune femme.  
_ Merci Bepo ! Répondit avec gratitude la rousse, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
_ Et ne nous fait pas des canards, prévint d'une voix faussement méchante le Mink, non sans un clin d'œil amusé, s'éclipsent immédiatement après en entendant un appel de Sachi. »

Le soir venu, l'équipage se retrouva dans la salle commune afin de profiter de leur dîner. Comme à son habitude depuis la blessure plus qu'inquiétante de sa subordonnée, Law venait prendre deux plateaux pour aller manger avec elle. Il retournait généralement dans ses quartiers juste après le repas, pour passer la nuit à rechercher des informations sur les capacités de la miss, ainsi que sur le fameux, ou plutôt l'infâme, Joke'n'Doc. Ces souvenirs trop longtemps enfouis lui paraissaient bien trop flous pour être des sources sûres d'informations, néanmoins il notait toujours dans un petit carnet bien fatigué ce dont il se souvenait, au cas où… Sait-on jamais ?

Ce soir, comme après une journée sans avoir été voir Kaly, il demanda à son fidèle second comment semblait aller cette dernière, coupant immédiatement la moindre remarque que Nibou puisse faire.

« Elle va mieux capitaine, désolé, je pense que d'ici après-demain elle pourra reprendre son travail en cuisine, elle récupère vraiment vite.  
_ Je vois. Comment as-tu fait pour la calmer tout à l'heure, je pouvais sentir son aura énervée depuis mon bureau, se justifia le médecin.  
_ Je lui ai amené une distraction, demeura énigmatique le Mink.  
_ Je verrais par moi-même, fit Trafalgar en haussant les épaules pour feindre l'indifférence.  
_ A plus tard captain !  
_ Capitaine Bepo… Ca-pi-tai-ne.  
_ Hai hai capitaine, ria l'ours polaire. »

Prenant son temps pour ne pas avoir l'air de se précipiter une nouvelle fois auprès de la rousse, le chirurgien se saisit des deux plateaux et s'en alla vers les profondeurs du Sub Nautilus. Lorsque qu'il arriva à l'entrée du couloir menant à l'infirmerie, une douce mélodie lui parvint. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, les sons devenaient plus clairs. Les notes sortaient et rebondissaient contre les murs gris et mornes du sous-marin, égayant l'air de mille sonorités. Certes, la maîtrise de l'instrument semblait terriblement légère, rendant très hésitante la mélodie, mais cela restait tout à fait louable, et même très élégant. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Law s'avança et ouvrit sans un bruit la porte qui le séparait de Kaly.

Là, il l'a vit, assise et droite, les yeux clos, l'air concentré mais si apaisé… La jeune femme jouait, un livre couvert d'explications et de partitions sur les genoux. Sans un mot, il se déplaça dans la pièce, déposant les plateaux à leur emplacement habituel, puis prit place sur une chaise non loin de la rousse, l'observant manipuler le violon avec talent. A la fin de son morceau, la jeune Eustass rouvrit les yeux, toujours déformés et semblables à ceux d'un félin, puis, elle huma l'air, se rendant compte de la présence de son capitaine et de son dîner. Immédiatement, l'estomac de la demoiselle manifesta sa joie, clôturant définitivement l'intermède musical.

« J'ignorais que tu savais en jouer, commença le brun.  
_ Je ne savais pas en jouer, c'est Bepo qui m'a donné l'instrument et le bouquin tout à l'heure, expliqua la miss.  
_ Tu n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'approcher un violon avant cela ? S'étonna le plus vieux.  
_ Non, jamais, mais j'aime bien, remarqua-t-elle.  
_ Tu te débrouilles très bien pour une débutante, la complimenta le capitaine en l'aidant à prendre le plateau repas sur ses genoux à la place du volumineux ouvrage.  
_ Le livre est bien conçu, c'est plus pratique, défendit gentiment la rousse, ne se rendant pas compte de ses capacités.  
_ La plupart des violonistes mettent bien plus longtemps à acquérir ce niveau, contra alors Law en riant doucement.

Puis, le silence revint, laissant les deux pirates une certaine tranquillité pour apprécier leur repas. Profitant de ce moment où elle était concentrée sur son assiette, Trafalgar détailla une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, appréciant ses courbes et visualisant les blessures, non sans un pincement au cœur, de cette dernière.

Sans plus de mot, le brun encouragea Kaly à reprendre sa mélodie, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, s'entraînant à manipuler l'archet, jouant des subtilités du petit instrument de bois. L'aisance qui apparaissait peu à peu rendait la musique de plus en plus belle. La rousse soudain se détacha de la partition, décidant de jouant comme elle l'entendait et non comme on le lui indiquait dans le livre. Law sentit à peine le changement, il l'entendit car il connaissait relativement bien le morceau d'origine, mais en aucun cas la différence ne fit perdre de sa superbe à la musique qui s'emparait de l'endroit.

Pendant plusieurs heures, le duo demeura ainsi, silencieux, laissant uniquement les sonorités harmonieuses de l'instrument s'élever dans les airs. Le médecin se sentait détendu, calme et paisible. Au loin dans son esprit, ses problèmes, ses inquiétudes, ses interrogations, tout ce qui l'empêchait constamment de sourire, ou d'être un homme ouvert et franc, tout, sans exception, disparaissait, laissant place à une douceur qui depuis longtemps lui avait manqué. Il se laissa ainsi aller, contemplant avec délice la beauté de son vis-à-vis, sa concentration, son regard si particulier lorsque que de temps à autre elle ouvrait les paupières sur ce dernier, dévoilant des prunelles félines. Plus il la regardait, plus il se disait que, même blessée et pratiquement en cage pour des raisons de santé, Kaly restait magnifique, sauvage, pure. Cette constatation arracha un sourire amusé et impressionné au brun, que ni celui-ci, ni la miss, ne remarquèrent. Soudain, un besoin d'observer de plus près la jeune femme le prit, lui faisant se rapprocher sans réfléchir. Étonnée mais concentrée, la rousse n'en fit rien, refermant les yeux pour se concentrer davantage sur les sons que produisait le violon.  
Cependant, en sentant presque contre elle la chaleur corporelle de son supérieur, elle rouvrit se prunelles et les dirigea sur celui qui la troublait, juste à temps pour le voir pencher sa tête sur son épaule et l'y poser, doucement, mais surement, les yeux clos, les traits détendus.

Dire que ce contact la surprit aurait été un doux euphémisme, néanmoins elle apprécia cette proximité, cette intimité emplit de sérénité. Elle le laissa donc faire, posant parfois un regard furtif sur l'homme, l'observant à son tour, le voyant peu à peu somnoler, sombrer, pour finalement s'endormir sans plus de cérémonie.

Puis, fatiguée, et les droits malgré tout quelques peu douloureux, la jeune femme s'arrêta de jouer, mettant fin d'une élégante manière à son récital.

Contre elle se trouvait un jeune capitaine apaisé, et totalement emporté par Morphée. Sans un bruit, Kaly rangea l'instrument dans son étui, ensuite, imagina les coussins que lui avait confisqués son supérieur, les faisant apparaître sous Law et elle-même, forçant un peu pour en créer un grand nombre, élevant rapidement les deux corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au niveau d'un des lits de patients de la pièce. Puis, elle fit disparaître son pouvoir et s'installa confortablement, ramenant le Chirurgien de la Mort contre elle.

Le brun sembla un peu dérangé, puisqu'il se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour se blottir contre la miss, arrachant dans le même temps un soupir amusé à cette dernière. Sans crier gare, Trafalgar poussa un peu plus sa subordonnée, toujours inconsciemment. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne put rester silencieuse, ses côtes la faisant souffrir sous cette nouvelle pression. Cela ne réveilla pas le pirate, en revanche, et heureusement pour Kaly, il se déplaça à nouveau, arrêtant d'infliger inconsciemment la moindre pression sur le corps de la miss.

Plus tard, lorsque Bepo rechercha son capitaine pour lui demander une carte que le brun lui avait emprunté, et qu'il le trouva endormi avec son amie prédatrice, il fut tout d'abord surpris. Puis, il songea avec amusement que la situation n'était pas si étonnante, considérant l'attirance entre les deux humains, et les efforts du capitaine pour ne pas surprotéger la miss ces derniers jours, lui rongeant sa déjà très fragile quiétude.

PDV Law

Une respiration lente et assurée me berçait, j'appréciais, les yeux clos, la sérénité qui émanait de cette simple suite d'inspiration et d'expiration. Je m'étonnais rapidement, ne me souvenant pas avoir trouvé le sommeil contre ce bon Bepo, puis, je réalisais rapidement que je ne me souvenais pas de ma soirée, ou plutôt, je ne me souvenais que de Kaly jouant du violon, puis, plus rien. Qu'avais-je fait? Quand avais-je quitté la pièce, ou ausculté la miss, ou rejoins Bepo contre qui je dormais jusqu'alors?

Essayant tant bien que mal de me souvenir, je me concentrais sur la respiration contre moi. Puis, je compris avec terreur que cette cage thoracique était tout sauf duveteuse, ou épaisse, et surtout, que le souffle n'était pas rauque et profond comme celui de Bepo, mais léger et très humain. Décidant de m'éloigner pour avoir un visuel de la personne dormant à mes côtés, je m'écartai un peu. Evidemment, c'était sans compter sur le bras fin mais très musclé passé autour de ma nuque, qui dès mon premier mouvement me plaqua contre le torse de mon subordonné, ou plutôt, contre la poitrine rebondie de MA subordonnée.

 _Oooooooh… Non… Je me suis endormi avec Kaly!_

Immédiatement, je pris une grande inspiration, avant de m'arrêter en plein milieu de celle-ci, ridiculement enivré par l'odeur délicate et féline de la miss, créai ma "Room" et échangeai ma place avec celle d'un des oreillers encore intactes que j'avais confisqués à la miss, dans ma chambre.

Là, je le laissais tomber sur mon lit, un feu impossible à contrôler dans la poitrine, et une sensation qui revenait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, au niveau du bas-ventre. Je grognais, agacé de ne parvenir à me contenir davantage, et me dirigeais vers la douche.

 _Mais que vais-je lui dire…?_

PDV externe

D'un pas rapide, Bepo filait vers l'infirmerie, enjoué. Il toqua discrètement et passa la tête par la porte, découvrant une jeune femme seule, jouant tranquillement du violon que le Mink lui avait offert la veille.  
"Le capitaine n'est pas là? S'étonna-t-il.  
_ Non, pourquoi? Demanda faussement surprise la miss.  
_ Oh, désolé, je le cherchais hier soir et je vous ai trouvé endormis ensembles… Expliqua l'ours polaire.  
_ Il est parti avant mon réveil, l'informa-t-elle.  
_ Ah, dommage, désolé! S'excusa une nouvelle fois Bepo. As-tu faim?  
_ Ce n'est rien, c'était sympa de dormir avec lui, sourit-elle. Oui, mais tu n'as pas de plateau? Questionna la miss en ne sentant pas la moindre odeur de nourriture à proximité.  
_ Non, hier le capitaine et moi sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que tu avais assez récupéré pour sortir d'ici, annonça joyeusement le second de l'équipage. Allez viens, je t'emmène dévorer un bon petit déjeuner! S'exclama-t-il ensuite, tendant sa patte à son vis-à-vis.  
_ Avec plaisir! Accepta en riant la jeune pirate."

En pénétrant dans la salle commune, le duo fut accueilli bruyamment par Sachi et Penguin, plus qu'heureux de voir leur amie enfin libre de ses mouvements et ainsi dans un état de santé désormais correct. Heureusement pour la miss, Ban arriva à temps pour empêcher le duo infernal de la prendre dans leurs bras pour lui administrer un câlin à vous en briser les côtes.  
Etrangement, Nibou, qui était déjà présent dans la pièce, resta silencieux. Kaly n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra sur le flot inarrêtable de parole qui se déversait des lèvres des compères mécaniciens. Ils ne cessaient de parler de leur départ de l'île, des mille et unes précaution que le capitaine et eux avaient pris leur des manoeuvre de sorte d'épargner le moindre inconfort à la jeune femme, de l'attitude de plus en plus nerveuse et étonnante de Law, de l'humeur terrible de Ban qui se retenait difficilement de distribuer des plats immondes à Nibou ou aux deux hommes qui le taquinaient à longueur de journée, presque au dépend de leurs tâches et corvée habituelles.

Soudain, les deux pipelettes se turent, surprenant la rousse: Le capitaine venait d'arriver. Ce dernier repéra très rapidement Kaly et détourna le regard discrètement, faisant mine de vérifier que le reste de l'équipage était présent. Il aperçut ensuite Nibou, et déchargea mentalement sa gêne, sous forme de colère, sur le rustre qui tentait pour une fois de se faire oublier. Les corvées reçues et s'amoncelant depuis quelques temps semblait avoir eu raison du caractère déplaisant de l'homme. Heureusement pour tous, le cuisinier vint briser l'ambiance tendu qui s'était silencieusement installée:

"Bon, n'restons pas là! Venez donc manger, proposa-t-il avec le sourire."

Durant le repas, les conversations reprirent peu à peu, remplissant à nouveau les parois du sous-marin d'un air chaleureux. Accaparée par Ban, Sachi et Penguin, Kaly était incapable de répondre ou de souffler. Le plus vieux lui exposait les recettes et types d'aliments que la miss allait avoir à apprendre cette semaine, ainsi que les nouvelles compositions qu'il travaillait depuis la convalescence de la demoiselle. Cette dernière répondait avec intérêt, buvant les informations avec avidité, désirant toujours parfaire ses connaissances dans ce domaine qui lui avait si longtemps été étranger et dangereux.

Penguin et son ami, quant à eux, exposaient avec fierté leur dernières trouvailles pour renforcer ou mieux armer encore le sous-marin, inventant parfois des imbécilités arrachant quelques rires à aux deux pirates.

Trafalgar les écoutaient, l'air de rien, tout en discutant avec Bepo des destinations à venir. Sans s'en rendre compte, lorsqu'il entendit le rire cristallin de sa subordonnée, il braqua son regard sur elle et se retrouva incapable de s'en défaire. Le sourire solaire qu'elle affichait le rendait jaloux, terriblement jaloux. Un torrent de lave vint lui étreindre le coeur, un désert sembla s'inviter dans sa gorge, la desséchant subitement. Avec difficulté, il déglutit, jurant en silence. Comment pouvaient donc ses trois hommes faire sourire de la sorte Sa Kaly !? Comment ?! Law les enviait beaucoup, oh oui, il les enviait même terriblement, à un tel point que cela en devenait douloureux, presque physique! Elle souriait, simplement, magnifiquement, mais à eux. Ah ! Comment avaient-ils réussi un tel tour de force?! Pourquoi leur souriait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi ?! Ces sourires-là, ils les voulaient pour lui seuls, ou peut être que non, car elle semblait vraiment heureuse à cet instant… Finalement, il voulait simplement pouvoir faire naître ces merveilleux sourire rayonnant, il mourrait d'envie de comprendre comment faire, de savoir tous les secrets que renfermait cette beauté enivrante. Cette beauté qui toute la nuit l'avait accompagné sans qu'il ne puisse en profiter, ou même sans s'en rendre compte.

Ah… Quelle tromperie lui avait donc fait le sommeil hier soir?! Le brun ne comprenait pas. Lui qui d'habitude demeurait des heures éveillé sans la moindre difficulté, ne noyant dans les nuits d'insomnies et de cafés à survolait des pages jaunies et usées de livres trop de fois revisités, lui qui si rarement dormait, il s'était endormi sans le remarquer ou le souhaiter.

Rage, bonheur, colère, joie, énervement, amusement, frustration, incompréhension, déception, curiosité, oh, qu'en savait-il, de ce qu'il ressentait? Hein? Un tourbillon de sentiment le dévastait sans merci de l'intérieure, brisant la retenue longtemps soignée du Chirurgien de la Mort.

Un sourire.

C'était un sourire qui avait raison de la l'intégrité du célèbre pirate. C'était une ridicule grimace heureuse qui le rendait fou. C'était un mouvement bref de lèvres qui faisait comprendre au fier capitaine à quel point il était attaché à la jeune femme.

Oh, ça, ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Pas du tout prévu. Et cela n'entrait pas dans les plans et perspectives du brun.  
Comment allait-il fai-

"Aie! S'exclama tout bas Law, attrapant son pieds sous la table.  
_ Désolé capitaine, s'excusa Bepo, mais il faut admettre que regarder aussi intensément la panthère n'est pas une bonne idée, désolé… Lui fit rapidement remarquer le Mink.  
_ Oh… J'étais parti dans mes pensés, expliqua pour se défendre l'humain.  
_ J'avais remarqué, ça fait presque cinq minutes que je vous raconte l'histoire d'une grand-mère qui a mangé un concombre sans appareil dentaire… En général, vous réagissez plus vite que ça à mes bêtises.  
_ Humph… Grogna le supérieur."

Se reconcentrant tant bien que mal sur son second, Trafalgar rumina jusqu'à la fin du repas, se perdant facilement dans ses songes, mais toujours rappelé discrètement à la réalité par Bepo.

A la fin du repas, il prit congé de l'ours polaire et fit signe à la rousse de le rejoindre dans l'infirmerie.

"TOC-TOC-TOC!  
_ Entre.  
_ Vous vouliez me voir capitaine? Demanda poliment la miss, se doutant que quelque chose taraudait le brun depuis son réveil.  
_ Je vais commencer par t'ausculter, on pourra discuter un peu en même temps.  
_ Très bien, accepta la jeune femme en avançant vers la table d'auscultation qu'utilisait habituellement le médecin.  
_ Je n'ai pas pris le temps de le faire hier, mais Bepo m'avait dit que ton état était sans doute suffisamment bon pour que tu reprennes tes activités à bord. Je tenais à vérifier cela.  
_ Je comprends. En parlant d'hier soir… Vous vous êtes juste endormi, ce n'est rien, vous ne devriez pas avoir l'air aussi affligé. Y a-t-il autre chose qui vous préoccupe?  
_ Affligé? Je me sens ridicule de m'être ainsi endormi alors que j'étais avec toi! S'exclama le capitaine avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, choqué de son propre manque de retenue.  
_ Euh..? Pourquoi? Ne comprenait pas la rousse.  
_ Parce que, oublie, ordonna le chirurgien, ne se sentant pas de s'expliquer sans perdre pieds ou sa retenue, sa bouche le trahissant déjà bien de trop.  
_ En êtes-vous sûr? S'inquiéta la miss en se demandant si son supérieur avait quelque chose à redire de cette nuit ou si la nature différente de la jeune pirate le dérangeait plus qu'il ne l'avait admis auparavant.  
_ Oui. N'en parlons plus, soupira-t-il en reprenant l'examen médical."

Il invita ensuite, afin de continuer avec plus d'aisance de précision son travail, la demoiselle à se dévêtir. Cette dernière s'exécuta, ôtant ses vêtement sans la moindre gêne, se retrouvant très vite en sous-vêtement. Ce que Trafalgar n'avait pas prévu, c'était son érection, l'obligeant à détourner quelques instant le regard pour calmer ses ardeurs qui commençaient à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Tant bien que mal, il parvint à arrêter de parcourir des yeux les délicieuses courbes de la rousse, et repassa dans une attitude tout à fait professionnelle. Sa patiente avait bien-sûr remarqué l'égarement provisoire de son capitaine, mais n'en fit rien, décidant que le moment ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

Peu de temps après, il apparut clairement au brun que la guérison de Kaly s'était avérée fulgurante, impressionnante et presque déroutante pour le médecin aguerri qu'il était. Evidemment, la rousse pouvait reprendre ses fonctions à bord et même s'entraîner à nouveau comme bon lui semblait, bien que Law songea un court instant que cette possibilité ne le rassurait pas, de peur qu'elle se blesse à nouveau. Le corps avait beau avoir très bien récupéré, les côtes brisées et les lésions autour du coeur fragilisaient encore un peu la constitution de cette femme.

En palpant la zone meurtrie de la cage thoracique de sa subordonnée, Trafalgar ne put retenir une grimace discrète en sentant un pincement de coeur non négligeable lui retourner l'organe. Malheureusement pour lui, cette petite grimace ne passa pas inaperçue.

"Je vous dégoûte, statua automatiquement Kaly, désireuse de mettre ce problème à plat malgré sa lassitude d'être rejetée.  
_ Quoi? S'étonna le brun.  
_ Vous grimacez à mon contact, expliqua la jeune femme, un grondement de rage et d'amertume dans la voix.  
_ Je grimace donc tu pense que tu me dégoute, miss? Demanda-t-il.  
_ C'est ça, non?  
_ Non.  
_ Uh? Fit la rousse en écarquillant les yeux.  
_ Non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas. Je ne grimace pas pour ça, mais à cause de ton état, justifia le chirurgien.  
_ Mon état? Pourquoi?  
_ Parce que c'est de ma faute, avoua alors l'homme en plantant son regard, coupable, dans les prunelles féline.  
_ Je me suis battue de mon plein gré si je ne m'abuse, commença-t-elle, les yeux sombres.  
_ Oui, mais je t'y ai poussé en nous mettant en situation de danger, contra le capitaine.  
_ Non, parce que je nous ai conduis là-bas, rétorqua la demoiselle.  
_ Et surtout que j'ai été incapable de vous défendre, Bepo et toi, j'ai été faible! Je suis censé pouvoir vous protéger!  
_ Non, parce que tu es humain! Tu ne te rends pas compte que si tu nous couve tout le temps nous n'apprenons pas, que tu as été pris au piège, que ça arrive, mais tu sais quoi? On s'en est tous sorti, ou es sain et sauf, et tu prends soin de nous! Il faut que tu arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça, si ça te taraude, car ça ne devrait pas être, s'exclama alors Kaly, de la rage et une douceur inconnue du brun dans la voix.

_ Ah. Le respect, pardon captain' mais c'est vrai, réalisa soudainement la miss, à peine désolée. Accessoirement, vous le finissez quand cette auscultation, je vais prendre froid, changea-t-elle de sujet.  
_ Ah. C'est rien, tu t'es reprise. J'ai presque fini, se hâta Law, toujours perdu dans ses pensées et le sermon que la chasseuse lui avait fait."

Il reprit son travail, palpant encore un peu les côtes, cette fois-ci plus concentré et moins dérangé par l'état de sa patiente. Puis, il s'intéressa à la plaie encore non négligeable présente juste à côté du coeur de la miss. Se remémorant contre son gré et avec douleur les images d'horreur du moment où Kaly s'était faite transpercer de part en part par le nodachi du capitaine pour le sauver, il soupira et posa son front contre la blessure, délicatement. Son ouïe lui fit rapidement parvenir le tambourinement régulier et sain du palpitant de la demoiselle, le rassurant quelque peu. Une main vint le surprendre, se perdant dans ses cheveux ébène. Une légère pression lui indiqua qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, ce qu'il fit en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans cette chair douce et tiède, l'accueillant si gentiment.  
Fermant les yeux, il s'enivra doucement de l'odeur qui l'entourait et le charmait, cette chaleur diffuse si agréable, cette main qui faisant si peu mais déjà des merveilles contre son cuir chevelu, le massant avec légèreté.  
Quelques instant durant, Law oublia quasiment tout. Où? Quand? Comment? Qu'importe.

Kaly. Lui. Rien d'autre.

Les pulsations du coeur de la belle le berçaient, l'emmenant loin de tout, loin de ses soucis, loin de ses peurs et ses incertitudes.

Il était bien, là, contre elle, les yeux clos, le silence régnant dans la pièce, uniquement agréablement perturbé par le bruit lointain de l'eau et des courants marins.

 _Si seulement ce moment pouvait devenir un éternité…_

Pourtant, au bon d'un moment, un long moment, le brun de souvint que Kaly risquait de prendre froid, ainsi dénudée.

 _…  
Dénudée?_

Immédiatement, le capitaine se rappela qu'il était contre sa poitrine, à peine dissimulée sous un soutien-gorge très élégant. La vision que lui avait offert la jeune femme en se déshabillant en vue de l'auscultation lui revint très vite, tout comme son désir, bien de la manifestation physique n'arriva pas, pour une fois. Néanmoins, Law ne tint pas à tenter le diable et s'éloigna doucement de sa subordonnée. Les pensées et sentiments qu'il avait depuis peu pour elle ne lui semblaient plus étrangers, cessant de l'étonner ou de le prendre par surprise. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à l'accepter, mais les faits étaient là, semblant immuables: Elle l'attirait, indéniablement, il l'aimait, du moins c'est ainsi qu'il identifiait cette attraction plus que physique.

"Capitaine? Law? Appela la jeune femme, perturbée par les actions et la réserve silencieuse de l'homme.  
_ Désolé, je me perd dans mes songes, s'expliqua le susnommé d'une voix faible, réagissant difficilement.  
_ Je le vois bien, que t'arrive-t-il? Le tutoya volontairement la miss pour l'aider à s'ouvrir.  
_ Tu me plais, je ne sais pas à quel point, mon corps me trahit à chaque fois, et ça,ça me déplait, et j'ai peur pour toi, et pourtant je veux continuer cette aventure sur ces mers, avec toi à mes côtés, et pas juste en tant que subordonnée, débita Law en tentant à peine de faire des phrases correctes, au milieu de son labyrinthe de pensées.  
_ … Silencieuse, la demoiselle assimilait un à un les mots, lui semblant décidément trop étranger pour en saisir le sens.  
_ Euh. Ah. AH! AHHHHHH! Réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire le brun en faisant un bond pour s'éloigner de la rousse, trop surprise pour réagir.  
_ … Elle ne disait toujours rien, mais sentant que quelque chose en elle se brisait, inéluctablement, comme si elle avait…  
_ Euh, je… Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi dire, je me suis trahi moi même… Grommela piteusement le capitaine, ne sachant plus où se mettre.  
_ … Comme si elle avait détruit quelque chose qui depuis si longtemps la retenait, ou retenait quelque chose de plus grand que son frein...  
_ Je… Je te laisse! S'enfuit alors le pirate afin mettre en ordre ses idées, et surtout, cherchant une solution et des dispositions à prendre en voyant les traits félins revenir à la vitesse de la lumière sur le visage de Kaly, déformant son air hagard en une expression étrangement indéchiffrable mais inquiétante.  
_ … Ah… Ah! Law! Reviaaaa! Na...Rhaaa…. Mia… Roar? Fit la miss, perdant l'usage de la parole, et tout dialecte humain avec terreur, tandis qu'elle se rendait compte de l'ampleur de ce venait d'avouer sans le souhaiter son beau capitaine. Les mots était devenu familiers à la jeune femme, à force de se répéter en boucle dans son esprit se reconnectant à la réalité.

Certes, avant qu'elle ne soit blessée, le duo s'était un peu amusé avec la sensualité, se cherchant l'un et l'autre de temps à autres… La rousse n'avait jamais réfléchi plus que ça à leur relation, et n'avait pas spécialement songé à une quelconque relation depuis… Et bien...

Oh. Elle n'y avait strictement jamais pensé. Bon, en même temps, entre massacre et rejet, ou trouver de l'amour? Déjà, l'amitié était une chose relativement nouvelle ou oubliée pour Kaly, mais l'amour… Non, jamais. Mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle y perdait, de toute manière. Elle supposa donc qu'il fallait goûter à l'amour pour comprendre ce que cela avait de bon. Soit. Elle décida ainsi de s'intéresser à cette notion si floue étonnante à l'avenir.

Puis, elle se demanda si Law avait déjà songé à l'amour, et tout ce qui allait avec. L'homme lui semblait mature et connaisseur, et sans doute expérimenté en matière de femme, mais à quel point? Et y avait-il laissé des sentiments ou s'était-il contenté de soulager un besoin charnel à l'occasion d'escales par-ci par là? Aucune idée. Quant à la relation entre lui et elle, et bien la miss pensait que son supérieur n'avait pas pensé à cela non plus, bien qu'elle se doutât que l'épisode tendu pendant lequel la miss s'était retrouvée dans un état critique avait du… Changer un peu la façon de penser du capitaine.  
Mais à quel point? Après tout, ce qu'il venait de lui dire avait un ampleur non-négligeable, presque effrayante, au final. A quel point l'aimait-il? Et puis… Kaly s'interrogea: Était-ce réciproque?

Mais comment le savoir? Si elle ignorait tout de l'amour, comment pouvait-elle définir l'intensité de ses sentiments envers Law? Comment pouvait-on jauger un amour, comment pouvait-on le comparer à celui d'un autre?

Sans y réfléchir davantage, elle partit à la poursuite du brun. Elle n'apercevant même pas son visage dans la glace de l'infirmerie en passant devant. Avec aisance, elle suivit Trafalgar. Son odorat et son ouïe la guidaient autant tous les deux, l'odeur de vieux livres, de café noir et d'antiseptique du chirurgien lui semblait pratiquement palpable, et le bruit de ses pas lui parvenait si aisément. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle le chassait trop facilement, tout lui paraissait trop aisé…

D'abord sa voix, et maintenant ses sens... Redevenait-elle un danger? Se transformerait-elle? Blesserait-elle quelqu'un ou Law saura-t-il l'arrêter? Avait-il remarqué que la rousse devenait différente, que quelque chose se tramait? La jeune femme l'espérait, une boule d'inquiétude se formait, impitoyable, dans son ventre.

Rapidement, elle se sentit prendre de la hauteur et l'ossature de son échine se courber légèrement. Sa vue lui sembla changer, pourtant, rien dans sa perception ne lui parut différer… Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi? Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout se transformait mais rien ne changeait, mais pourquoi?

"Rrrrrrrr" Gronda sourdement et avec agacement Kaly, à la fois perdue, et plus que jamais consciente de son environnement, ayant plus de repères et de marques qu'elle ne pouvait l'avoir imaginé par le passé. Elle comprit enfin un peu de la situation lorsqu'elle vit son ombre, bien moins humaine et filiforme que son aspect normal...

Bepo marchait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son capitaine, il l'avait pensé dans l'infirmerie mais était visiblement arrivé trop tard, d'après les odeurs encore fraîches qu'il percevait. Ainsi, Kaly et lui étaient sortis, cependant, quelque chose clochait, et pas qu'un peu: La trace prononcée de griffes sur la poignée de la porte côté intérieur… La panthère était-elle de retour? S'inquiéta l'ours polaire.

Immédiatement, il partit en courant, suivant les traces olfactives de ses deux amis. Il espérait de tout coeur que la rousse avait encore le contrôle d'elle-même, que son capitaine n'avait rien, et que personne ne croiserait leur route, et surtout pas Nibou!  
Tandis qu'il songeait cela, il entendit un grondement animal, un grognement agacé, ainsi qu'une respiration laborieuse et rauque. Hâtant le pas, il tomba nez à nez avec… Elle, mais était-ce vraiment elle? Etait-elle consciente ou son instinct haineux et prédateur avait-il reprit le dessus? Son aura était menaçante, agitée. Pourtant, elle semblait contrôler ses gestes et faire preuve de réflexion, vu comment elle détaillait son ombre, devenue assez informe, les traits à peine humains, et tirés par l'étonnement et la contrariété.

"Kaly? Appela-t-il, peu sûr.  
_ Rrrrrrr...rr? Répondit vaguement l'être en face de lui.  
_ Je ne te comprends pas, fit le Mink, ne saisissant pas ce dialecte animal qu'il pensait déceler.  
_ RRRRRRR! Gronda-t-elle alors, énervée en se détournant du second des Hearts, s'en allant.  
_ Hey! Reste là… Désolé, lui demanda gentiment le blanc.  
_ Rrrr… Sembla pleurer la miss, s'adossant docilement mais avec fatigue au mur.  
_ Merci, je peux m'approcher?  
Un hochement de museau lui répondit affirmativement.  
_ Que s'est-il passé? Interrogea-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement pour ça bêtise.  
_ Rrrr, fit Kaly en lui envoyant un regard mauvais.  
_ Oui, je sais, c'était stupide, excuse-moi, désolé! Viens, le capitaine est parti vers ses quartiers? Tenta l'ours.  
_ Rrrr, affirma la miss en opinant du museau à nouveau.  
_ Bien, allons le voir, d'accord? On va trouver une solution, je te le promets, la rassura son ami."

Une larme coula, rapidement essuyé par le Mink sur le visage de la rousse. Silencieusement, elle acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'au bureau du brun, très occupé à chercher un indice ou une solution à la soudaine transformation de sa subordonnée, dont il n'avait pas encore vu l'état l'actuel.

"TOC TOC TOC!  
_ Je suis occupé! Râla Trafalgar en ouvrant un énième livre épais.  
_ Rrrrrrrr! S'exclama Kaly, surprenant son capitaine, qui jura d'étonnement.  
_ K-Kaly! Je- Euh… Je… J'arrive, enfin je crois, je.. deux minutes! Bafouilla-t-il.  
_ Law, intervint Bepo, il faut qu'elle rentre, désolé, son apparence risque d'inquiéter les autres s'ils la voient! Sans mauvaise pensé, Kaly, désolé.  
_ Rrr, le pardonna la susnommée en haussant ses épaules si voûtée.  
_ Ce n'est que son visage, contra le chirurgien en essayant de collecter ses pensées et de se concentrer sur ses livres, ne se sentant pas prêt à regarder à nouveau la miss dans les yeux.  
_ Law. Ce n'est pas "que" son visage, s'il te plait, ouvre nous.

Ce ton, ces mots, suffirent à décider le brun, qui déverrouilla la porte de son bureau dans un soupir, invitant à entrer sans même leur jeter un regard, trop occupé à lire un passage sur les garous, une chimère médicale.

_ Merci capitaine, entra Bepo.  
_ Rr, fit de même la rousse, attirant l'attention Trafalgar et l'arrachant à ses lectures, étonné de l'entendre une nouvelle fois grogner, la voix caverneuse et quasiment inhumaine.

Il releva enfin la tête, et poussa un cri étranglé à la vue saisissante qu'offrait la demoiselle, la faisant de nouveau grogner d'agacement.  
Un moment de silence, flottement, se fit sentir, puis le capitaine reprit la parole, son calme de retour.

_ En effet, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle… différence. Tu peux toujours parler?  
_ Rrrrr… Soupira Kalen secouant la tête.  
_ Et… Tenir un crayon?  
_ Bonne idée capitaine! S'exclama son second.

D'une patte maladroite, la rousse se saisit d'un crayon de bois, et s'accroupit près du bureau, cherchant des yeux une feuille encore vierge sur laquelle elle pourrait écrire et s'essayer. La comprenant, le brun lui tendit un bloc note à demi entamé. La jeune femme le gratifia d'un retroussement de babine en une grimace animale, ce qu'il assimila comme un étonnant sourire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Kaly-ya, on va trouver une solution, lui assura-t-il.  
_ Rrrrr… Fit-elle en écrivant tant bien que mal, peu habituée à ses énormes griffes.

Les deux hommes attendirent patiemment que leur amie termine de gribouiller ce qu'elle tenait de dire.

"Et NoUS AvoNs aUtRE ChoSE à DiScUtEr, jE n'AI pAs eU le tEmPs de Te RépONDrE vu qUe tU eS PArtI en CouRaNt …"  
_ Oui, plus tard, tu à ma parole, soupira le capitaine en s'affalant dans son fauteuille, ses mains massant ses tempes.  
_ Capitaine?  
_ Ce n'est rien Bepo.  
_ RRRRRRRRRRRR! S'outra la miss.  
_ Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas rien, mais nom d'un Roi des Mers,ça ne nous concerne que nous deux, se corrigea le Chirurgien de la Mort.  
_ Rr, préféra la rousse.  
_ Je vais dire en cuisine que vous prendrez tous les deux un plateau repas, je vous les donnerais plus tard, s'éclipsa le Mink avec politesse, sentant un besoin d'intimité poindre chez les deux humains.  
_ Merci Bepo, lui fut reconnaissant le capitaine des Heart Pirates.  
_ Rrr-rr.  
_ Ecoute Kaly, d'abord on te rend au moins la parole, sion le dialogue va être compliqué, espéra le brun, s'attirant un hochement de museau appréciateur de la demoiselle.  
_ Est-ce que tu sais comment tu t'es… changée en… comment tu as changé?  
_ Rrrr…!"

La miss leva les yeux au ciel puis se mit alors à écrire, soupirant à chaque fois que le crayon lui échappait des griffes ou se brisait. Elle lui raconta dans les grandes lignes cette sensation de libération intérieure, de force et de familiarité, tout en étant à la fois étranger à la miss, la surprenant, la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle connaissait, sans savoir comment ou pourquoi, cet état dans lequel elle était.  
Rapidement, Law et elle arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'elle avait fini par verrouiller quelque chose en elle, ou de le bloquer, mais que par le passé elle l'avait sans aucun doute subi, enduré, ou connu, avant de la murer profondément en elle.

Ce que ne comprenait pas le brun était l'élément déclencheur de cette rechute, de cette libération. Kaly en revanche savait, tout son être le lui hurlait, et elle comptait bien le faire rapidement entendre par son supérieur. Elle inscrivit en gros, la main-patte tremblante:

"TA DéClARatIoN soMbRe idIoT !"

N'y croyant pas, Trafalgar secoua la tête, s'attirant un grondement féroce et puissant de sa subordonnée. Après quelques minutes de lutte presque dénuée de mots, il soupira et accepta les faits, elle avait raison.

"Désolé miss, ce n'était pas mon intention, et je ne pensais pas me confier de la sorte un jour, avoua-t-il, la voix calme et douce, agréable.

Les yeux ronds, Kaly le regardait,, il comprit qu'il devait peut-être développer un peu s'il ne voulait pas la perdre dans cette réflexion qu'il menait en tentant de s'expliquer un minimum afin que la jeune femme ne se méprenne pas.

_ Je… j'adore jouer comme nous le faisions avant ta blessure, mais… Ces derniers temps, mon corps réagissait vraiment… trop. Je n'arrivais plus à le contrôler, à rester calme. Et puis… Plus récemment encore, cette blessure, ton état, je me suis senti vraiment mal, je veux dire, toi, ma subordonnée, a failli passer l'arme à gauche de par ma faiblesse, j'ai du mal à l'avaler, malgré ce que tu m'as dit à ce sujet.  
_ Rrrr…  
_ Et puis, il y a eu ce moment où Penguin et Sachi t'ont ramené ta cape, leur proximité, ta manière de leur sourire, de rire, d'être gentille avec eux… Bepo l'a vite compris, peut-être même plus vite que moi, il est vraiment perspicace, enfin bref, il a senti cette attirance que j'avais pour toi. Tout à l'heure dans l'infirmerie, je m'écoutais parler et penser, sans réfléchir à l'impact de mes mots sur toi, sans même songer à leur portée, à leur ampleur. Je suis désolé de t'avoir choquée si c'est le cas.

Osant un regard vers Kaly, il vit ses yeux, encore plus rond qu'il y avait quelques instants, de l'incompréhension et une certaine forme d'amusement dans son regard. Il comprit.  
_ Oui, c'est rare que je m'excuse, mais… ne le dis pas aux autres et ne prends pas ça pour une victoire! S'exclama le brun, dégainant légèrement le nodachi pour faire semblant d'être prêt à en découdre si la miss osait à un quelconque moment communiquer l'information à qui que ce soit  
_ Rr... Rr-rr! Grogna-t-elle en secouant énergiquement le museau, comme si elle riait.  
_ Ne te fiches pas de moi, aurais-tu par hasard oublié ce que je t'ai dit à propos du respect?  
_ Rrr… Rr-rr! Sembla répondre la rousse, toujours visiblement assez amusée.  
_ Bien, je vais finir par ceci: Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, et encore moins si on peut parler d'Amour avec un grand A, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'attire, et… Que je me suis peut-être emporté dans mes mots tout à l'heure, donc..."

Laissant sa phrase en suspens car il ne savait trop comment l'achever, Law se tut. Un ronronnement doux et chaleureux parvint alors à ses oreilles, l'étonnant grandement. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Kaly, sur laquelle il descendit le regard. Cette dernière avait une nouvelle fois changé, son côté animal ayant gagné du terrain à tel point que son ossature la rendait dorénavant incapable de se tenir en bipède.

"Nom d'un Roi des Mers, jusqu'où cela va-t-il aller?! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, sans compter sur l'ouïe affinée de la miss.  
_ Rrrrr… Fit-elle, mécontente.  
_ Oublie-ça, tu reste ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tant que tu n'as pas repris ta forme humaine tu ne sors pas de cette pièce", ordonna Trafalgar en lorgnant d'un oeil méfiant les canines affûtées de la jeune femme et la queue de panthère qui se balançait avec rythme, sans doute à cause de l'énervement non négligeable que devait ressentir sa subordonnée à l'idée de rester à nouveau enfermée alors qu'elle avait enfin reçu l'autorisation de sortir de la zone de soin.

Sans plus tarder, la miss bondit sur le lit ô combien moelleux du pirate et s'y allongea, ramenant instinctivement son nouvel appendice contre son nez, apportant une touche adorable à la vue qu'elle offrait au brun.

Plus tard, lorsque Bepo revint, il trouva son supérieur, pour une fois sur son lit, plongé dans ses lectures, avec une Kaly contre lui, dénudée, pratiquement intégralement transformée en une magnifique panthère des neiges. Son aura était apaisée, et le soulèvement lent mais régulier de sa cage thoracique indiquait qu'elle s'était endormie.

"Euh… Law? Désolé! S'inquiéta le Mink.  
_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, souffla le brun, elle s'est blottie contre moi après s'être endormie, et puis pour les vêtements, elle avait déjà commencé à en enlever à cause de sa transformation, se défendit-il en sachant pertinemment que la surprise de son ami venait de cela.  
_ Je vois. Désolé. Je t'ai ramené des repas pour elle et toi, ce sont des salades froides, donc ça peut attendre son réveil si tu veux, expliqua l'ours.  
_ D'accord, merci, et remercie Ban pour moi, je suppose que vous avez mangé autre chose, je me trompe ?  
_ Pancakes, vu que tu détestes ça on en mange quand tu es sûr de ne pas te joindre à nous, informa le blanc.  
_ Beurk… ça sent le café, remarqua alors Trafalgar.  
_ Oui, tiens, fit Bepo en lui tendant un mug encore fumant.  
_ Pile ce qu'il me faut, ou presque, se corrigea immédiatement le pirate en reposant ses orbes d'argent sur la jeune femme endormie.  
_ Bonne soirée capitaine, demain je t'aiderai si tu n'as rien, lui proposa l'ours polaire.  
_ c'est gentil, merci Bepo, bonne nuit, le congédia l'humain."

La nuit promettait d'être longue…

Le lendemain matin, Law se réveilla, épuisé de sa veillée infructueuse. Dans ses bras se trouvait Kaly, toujours profondément endormie, à nouveau humaine. Sans tarder, il se mit l'ausculter. De la veille la jeune femme ne gardait d'une dentition à en faire pâlir Bepo, une légère pilosité blanche sur le coxis, et des pupilles dorées, resplendissantes, légèrement en fente, tout en restant discrètes.

Il n'y comprenait rien, mais savait que c'était le début d'une longue et sinueuse chasse aux indices. Ce qui comptait pour l'instant était la nudité totale de la miss, visiblement en train de se réveiller à cause de l'activité du brun à ses côtés.

_  
La suite une prochaine fois~(Oui, promis, j'essaie de mettre moins de temps... xD)


End file.
